Wenn Liebe schmerzt überarbeitet
by Acavi
Summary: Vegeta und Goku sitzen beide im Jenseits. Wie sie denken müssen sie dort für immer bleiben und kommen sich langsam näher. Wieder lebend auf der Erde führen sie ihre "Beziehung" geheim weiter. (Drama, Romanze, Sex, Fun xD) Vegeta x Goku Yaoi !


WENN LIEBE SCHMERZT

(überarb. Fassung)

Hallo, willkommen zu meiner überarbeiteten Fassung von Wenn Liebe schmerzt.

Auch zu finden bin ich hier:

.de/u/Acavi

und

fanfiction/autor/310870/

Kapitel 1 – Erkenntnis

Wenn Liebe schmerzt. Part II

Anfang: Diese FF ist eher ein Remake von meiner ersten Fassung von „Wenn Liebe schmerzt" Mit einigen kleinen Änderungen.

Paaring der FF:

Haupt Paaring: Goku x Vegeta  
Neben Paaring : Trunks x Goten, später auch Gohan x Piccolo

Als Zeitpunkt meiner FF habe ich die Zeit während des Kampfes mit Boo gewählt. Kurz nachdem Vegeta sich geopfert hat um die Welt zu retten, welches ja leider schief ging.  
Son Goku und Vegeta sind tot. Der Rest des Teams sind verzweifelt und wissen nicht wie sie gegen Boo gewinnen sollen.  
Anmerkung: Trunks und Son Goten sind bereits Teenager

Leider gehört keiner der Charaktere mir die ganzen DBZ Charaktere gehören ausschließlich Akira Toriyama

„ sprechen"

*denken*

#Rückblick #

/ Einschub

Kapitel 1 – Erkenntnis

Als er die Augen aufschlug, wusste er nicht wo er war, oder was los war.  
Er sah sich um und sah überall nur gelbliche Wolken. Er sah an sich hinab und sah seinen Körper, seine Muskeln in seinem blauen Kampfanzug, *aber, aber wie kann das sein? Piccolo sagte mir ich würde meinen Körper nicht behalten können, bin ich wirklich tot…?*. Als er aufstand kam er sich kraftlos vor.  
Er sah sich um, spürte keinen Wind, hörte keine Vögel, nichts, stille. Er war alleine.  
Sah sich um und niemand war zu sehen. *Oder ist dies die Hölle, ganz allein im unendlichem Nirgendwo*. „Huh!" Er spürte was, ganz weit entfernt, ganz schwach. Er hob den Kopf und ging ein paar Schritte voran. Nun ging er immer schneller, lief sogar. Nur jemanden anderen Treffen, nicht länger alleine sein, irgendwie war es ihm unheimlich mit dem Gedanken an diesem Ort für immer zu sein.  
Da, eine gepflasterte Straße, als er die Straße betrat ging es ihm gleich besser. Die kleine Energiequelle wurde größer.  
Und da, noch weiter entfernt eine große Energiequelle, eine sehr bekannte *Kakarott..? Dass muss er sein*. Er lief weiter, kam immer dichter. Ohne darauf zu achten wohin er genau lief stolperte er. „Ahhhrg"  
*Was zum Teufel war das* Als er sich umsah, sah er einen kleinen Affen wie den von Meister Kaio. „Was bist du denn?" Abgelenkt von der Situation bemerkte er nicht die starke Energie die plötzlich hinter ihm war. Er wurde hart in den Rücken gestochen „Aua!". „Vegeta du bist hier!" „Kakarott, was sollte das?"  
Lachend erwiderte Son Goku „Naja ich musste doch prüfen ob du wirklich hier bist, was hast du gemacht" mürrisch kam die Antwort „Ich hab Boo in die Hölle gefegt und naja eigentlich sollte ich auch dort sein". Son Gokus Miene wurde ernst. „Nein tut mir leid Vegeta, Boo lebt noch…" „Das, Das kann nicht wahr sein! Dann war alles umsonst!"  
Vegeta ballte die Fäuste. „Kakarott was sollen wir denn nun tun?" Er klang verzweifelt „ Das von dir zu hören, die Erde scheint dir ja wichtig zu sein, aber was soll ich sagen, es gibt für uns beide keinen Ausweg aus dem Reich der Toten mehr, allerdings frage ich mich auch wieso du noch einen Körper hast"  
Son Goku verschränkte die Arme und setzte sich langsam auf die gepflasterte Straße. „Und wieso ist hier alles so anders, ich fühle mich so anders, so schwer alles." Son Goku sah auf zu Vegeta und musste schmunzeln „Tja Vegeta, du hast einiges an deiner Kraft verloren als du hier her kamst" „WAAAAS!" wütend schrie Vegeta Son Goku an.

Derweil auf der Erde.  
Piccolo ging mit hängendem Kopf durch die Gänge des Palastes von Dende. Es ist die einzige Lösung die ihm noch einfiel *Son Goten und Trunks müssen fusionieren*

Ein letzter harter Schlag in den Nacken, ein schneller Tritt in den Magen. Vegeta sank zu Boden. „Verdammt, was ist denn mit meinem Körper los".  
„Ach Vegeta, ich bin einfach nur stärker geworden durch das Training hier!" Er reichte dem am Boden knienden seine Hand. Jedoch schlug Vegeta diese aus und stürzte sich mit letzter Kraft auf Son Goku, so dass dieser ins taumeln geriet und nach hinten über fiel. Nach Luft schnappend lag Vegeta neben Son Goku am Boden. Son Goku drehte sich zu ihm. „Vegeta, hör mal, wenn wir vernünftig Trainieren wollen dann müssen wir besser mit einander um gehen. Bitte sei doch nicht immer so abweisend. Was bringt es dir, dich hier bis zur letzten Erschöpfung auszupowern?"  
„Wir, wie Freunde?" Verlegen sah Goku drein „Ähm ja Vegeta, was ist daran so schlimm?" „Verdammt Kakarott, ich muss trainieren um auf die Erde zurück zu kommen und Boo in seinen Arsch zu treten!" Leicht legte Son Goku seine Hand auf Vegeta Schulter „Du musst dich wirklich damit abfinden, dass wir nichts machen können, wir haben hier unendlich Zeit zu trainieren. Ich habe mich damit schon abgefunden und du solltest es auch tun. Die Erde wird untergehen und all unsere Freunde werden wir hier wieder sehen."

Vegeta setzte sich auf und spuckte Blut.  
„Man Blutet hier auch noch? Was für ein beschissener Tod". Son Goku stand auf und reichte ihm erneut die Hand. Dieses mal nahm Vegeta sie zögerlich an. Son Goku legte seinen Arm um die Hüfte und half ihm vorwärts. Sein Magen knurrte.  
„Hehe, Sorry Vegeta, ich hab Hunger, lass uns was essen gehen" „Wo denn? Hier gibt es nur Wolken, Wolken, Wolken" Sie gingen einige Zeit der Straße nach. „Nun ja du musst wissen das Reich der Toten hat sich verändert. Die Zeit vergeht langsamer also bin ich schon eine ganze Weile hier und habe mir eine kleine Hütte gebaut"  
„Du, hast ein Haus hier?" Vegeta musste lachen. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie wirklich eine Hütte. Eine kleine und wacklige Hütte.  
„DAS ist deine Hütte?" Son Goku nahm seine Hand hinter den Kopf „Naja ich bin nicht so gut in Hütten bauen."  
Langsam schob Son Goku Vegeta durch den Eingang seiner Hütte und legte ihn auf ein weiches großes Bett in seinem Schlafzimmer. „Von innen kannst es aber sehen lassen" hustete Vegeta.  
„So du kannst dann gleich mal duschen gehen und ich mache in der Zeit essen." Vegeta schleppte sich langsam ins Bad. Er streifte langsam seine aufgerissene Kleidung ab. *Was der so alles in dieser alten Hütte hat, von innen ist sie echt komfortabel*.

Son Goku hörte das Wasser plätschern und seufzte. *Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich gerade ihn hier wieder sehe. Aber so ist es nicht so langweilig* Und er musste grinsen.

Nebenbei köchelte er eine Suppe auf dem Herd. *Ach mist, er hat ja gar kein Handtuch*. Schnell eilte Son Goku zum Schlafzimmer und holte ein Handtuch aus dem Schrank. Er öffnete langsam die Tür vom Bad und schob sich hinein. Durch die leicht beschlagene Dusche konnte er Vegetas Rücken sehen. Klar, er hatte Vegetas Rücken schon oft gesehen, oft im Kampf, aber hier floss langsam das Wasser seinen Rücken hinab. *Wie viele Narben er wirklich auf dem Rücken hat, viele hat er bestimmt schon von Kind an* Er stand einfach nur da und sah Vegeta an. Langsam drehte sich Vegeta und öffnete langsam die Augen „Oh Sorry Vegeta, ich ähm, wollte dir nur ein Handtuch geben" Und er hielt das Handtuch hoch.  
Vegeta trat einen Schritt aus der Dusche heraus und schnappte sich das Handtuch aus Son Gokus Hand. „Sag mal Kakarott…" „ja?" „Was riecht hier so komisch?" „Ach mist!" Und Son Goku rannte aus dem bad.

Vegeta kam nur in das Handtuch gewickelt aus dem Bad. Son Goku werkelte hektisch in der Küche am Herd. „Ähm ja setz dich ruhig, die Suppe ist etwas angebrannt aber naja man kann sie noch essen". Son Goku füllte beiden einen großen Teller auf. Vegeta der nun merke wie hungrig er war, fing sofort an seine Suppe zu löffeln. „Das ist ja, wie hast du das gemacht? Das kann man ja wirklich essen" Son Goku grinste verlegen. „Nun ich hab ja schon einige Übung. Ich wohne hier alleine und musste mich nun mal arrangieren"

„Sag mal Vegeta- "  
„Was denn Kakarott?"  
„Was hast du nun vor?"  
„Wie meinst du das?"  
„Naja wir sind unendlich lange hier gefangen, willst du nicht hier bleiben und wir können trainieren bis wird endlich unsere maximale Stärke erreicht haben"  
„Du Spinnst wohl! Ich bleib doch nicht hier bei dir wohnen!"  
„Vegeta… dieses hier ist nicht wie das sonstige Jenseits, hier läuft das anders, Tagsüber ist einem tot langweilig weil man allein ist und nachts ist es hier schweine kalt…"  
„Mir doch egal!"  
„Dann bleib doch wenigstens heute Nacht, er wird langsam dunkel draußen!"

Der Stuhl knarrte, weil er zurück geschoben wurde. Vegeta zog sich seine alten Klamotten über und ging zur Hüttentür „Wir sehn uns!" Und verließ die Hütte von Son Goku.  
*So ein Narr. Er wird erfrieren!*

Der Himmel färbte sich schwarz. Vegeta spürte wie sich der Luft ganz langsam abkühlte. *Mist, ich muss einen Schlafplatz finden* Er ging weiter die gepflasterte Straße entlang. *Da ist ja doch etwas, von wegen unendliches Nichts*  
Bäume, er sah tatsächlich Bäume. Als er den kleinen Wald erreichte war es bereits so kalt, dass er zitterte. Er war müde, verletzt und ihm war kalt.  
Er zupfte sich ein paar überdimensional große Blätter von den Bäumen ab und bereitete sich ein Nachtlager vor. *Es wird schon gehen, jedenfalls geh ich nichts zurück zu Kakarott*  
Er schlief müde und erschöpft ein.

Währenddessen saß Son Goku besorgt an einem Fenster seiner Hütte. Er fühlte sich schlecht, dass er Vegeta hatte gehen lassen, er wusste nur zu gut wie es dort draußen ist. *Vegeta ist nicht in Topform und nun erfriert er wahrscheinlich, ach was soll ihm schon passieren er ist doch schon tot*  
Son Goku runzelte jedoch die Stirn  
*Etwas komisch ist es alles schon, hier ist es so anders als sonst. Hier ist irgendwie niemand, nicht einmal Meister Kaio. Vegeta hat seinen Körper und wieso ist er eigentlich nicht in der Hölle. Ich hatte mich einfach damit abgefunden hier zu sein, ich bin so oft gestorben und hatte mich schon damit abgefunden dass ich wohl nie wieder leben werde*

Er stand auf und wollte ins Bett gehen, auf dem Weg durchs Wohnzimmer sah er das Handtuch von Vegeta, welches dieser einfach auf den Boden geworfen hatte. Er hob es auf und sah es einige Zeit an. In Gedanken strich er langsam über das Handtuch.  
Er lies das Handtuch fallen und rannte aus der Haustür.

Fortsetzung in Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2 – Anziehung

*Mist wo ist er nur hin, er spüre seine Aura nur sehr schwach*  
Jedoch folgte Son Goku der schwachen Energiequelle und erreichte wie Vegeta zuvor den Wald.  
Inzwischen zog ein Unwetter auf. Son Goku spürte bereits die ersten Regentropfen auf seinem Körper. Wie sie über seine Stirn liefen.  
Er hörte etwas rascheln und folgte dem Geräusch.  
„Vegeta!" Sofort kniete Son Goku bei Vegeta. *Er zittert*  
„Komm schon wach auf!" Sanft rüttelte Son Goku an Vegeta.  
Jedoch regierte dieser nicht.  
Langsam schob Son Goku seine Hände unter Vegeta und hob diesen hoch.

Wieder in seiner Hütte legte er Vegeta auf sein Bett *Ich muss ihm seine nassen Klamotten ausziehen und ihn warm einpacken*  
Son Gokus Augen ruhten auf dem Körper des kleinerem vor ihm. Zögerlich schob er eine Hand unter das Hemd von Vegeta. Irgendwie war ihm die Situation unangenehm. Er schüttelte den Kopf. Zog die Hand wieder heraus und begann Vegetas eh schon zerrissenes Hemd komplett zu zerreißen. Langsam streifte er nun die Fetzen von der Haut des anderen.

Er legte seine Hände auf den Bund von Vegetas Trainingshose, er wusste nicht genau wieso aber er fing an zu schwitzen. *Was ist denn bloß los hier*  
Sanft und darauf bedacht dass Vegeta nicht aufwacht zog Son Goku ihm langsam die Hose runter.  
Schnell wickelte er ihn danach in eine weiche kuschelige Decke. *Hmm dann muss ich wohl im Wohnzimmer schlafen* Son Goku nahm seine Decke und verzog sich ins Wohnzimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen.  
Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen durch das Fenster im Schlafzimmer. Vegetas Augen zuckten. Langsam öffnete er sie. Ihm dröhnte der Kopf. Langsam setzte er sich auf. *…. WO bin ich denn nun? Was ist denn passiert?* er streifte die Bettdecke von seinem Körper „WAAAA".

Son Goku der noch tief und fest schlief, wachte auf und kam ins Schlafzimmer gerannt. „Vegeta ist alles okay?". Stille.  
„KAKAROTT! WIESO BIN ICH HIER? UND WIESO ZUM TEUFEL BIN ICH NACKT?"  
Wieder Stille.  
Vegeta bemerkte wie Son Goku seinen Körper mit den Augen „abtastete" und angelte sich schnell wieder seine Bettdecke.

„Also Vegeta, das war so… ich weiss wie kalt es draußen nachts wird was meinst du wie meine erste Nacht war. Ich war halb erfroren und war danach geschätzte 5 Wochen krank. Irgendwie hatte ich … mitleid mit dir. Deshalb bin ich dir nach und halb dich zitternd im Regen gefunden. Und dann hab ich dich her gebracht."

Vegeta sah ihn nur an ohne etwas zu sagen.  
Langsam lies er sich wieder auf das Bett sinken.  
„Achso ja, hier" Son Goku ging zum Schrank und holte einen Trainingsanzug heraus „Deine Klamotten kannst du nicht mehr anziehen und ich habe nur diese hier" Er reichte ihm einen Orange/roten Anzug. „Das ist doch nicht dein ernst oder? Das soll ich anziehen?".

„Komm schon ich trage diese Anzüge schon immer! Es wird dir etwas zu groß sein aber es wird schon gehen"  
Vegeta stand auf und ging zum Fenster so dass er mit dem Rücken zu Son Goku stand. Son Goku kam nicht darum herum seine Augen über Vegetas Rücken gleiten zu lassen. Wie die frühen Sonnenstrahlen auf seine starke, kühle Haut fielen. Son Goku war noch in Gedanken als Vegeta schon fertig angezogen vor ihm stand.

„So Kakarott. Wir müssen raus finden wo wir hier genau sind" Aus seinen Gedanken gerissen antworte Son Goku „Und wie willst du das anstellen. Wir beide sind tot und so wird es auch bleiben"  
„Du kennst doch diesen komischen Typen Meister Kaio oder so, der kann einen doch immer hören wenn man ihn ruft oder?". „Hey gute Idee Vegeta! Darauf bin ich noch gar nicht gekommen"

Son Goku sah auf zum Himmel. „Hey Hallo Meister Kaio! Könnt ihr mich hören?"  
Nach einiger Zeit und sehr leise und unverständlich kam eine Antwort  
„Son Goku? Son Goku? Bist du es?"  
„Ja ich bin es und Vegeta ist auch bei mir"  
„Lieber Gott! Endlich habe ich dich gefunden. Ich suche schon lange nach dir, eigentlich solltest du hier im Jenseits bei mir sein! Und Vegeta? Der hat eigentlich in der Hölle zu schmoren"  
„Könnten Sie nicht heraus finden wie wir hier wegkommen? Oder wo wir überhaupt sind..:"  
Vegeta lehnte an der Hüttenwand und hörte geduldig zu.  
„Son Goku ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann, ich melde mich wieder bei dir!"

Son Goku drehte sich zu Vegeta  
„Hey das war wirklich eine gute Idee"  
„Ja ach was, die kam ja auch von mir. Ich will hier nicht ewig fest sitzen"  
Langsam glitt Vegeta an der Hüttenwand auf den Boden.  
„Hey was ist denn los?"  
Son Goku ging auf Vegeta zu  
„Du bist ja knall rot und du glühst auch. Vegeta du bist krank du musst dich ausruhen"

„Hey Son Goku hörst du mich?"  
„Meister Kaio das ging ja schnell…"  
„Schnell? Ich war doch einige Wochen unterwegs…"  
„Wie? Ich dachte hier vergeht die zeit langsamer, aber anscheinend ist es ja genau umgekehrt."  
„Ja genau Son Goku. Ich weiss jetzt auch was los ist. Ihr seid in einer Zwischenebene gelandet! In einer sogenannten Trainingsebene! Ihr seid dort gelandet weil ihr noch einige Aufgaben zu erfüllen habt und nicht fit genug seid. Um zu entkommen musst du deine nächste Trainingsstufe erreichen. Deshalb vermute ich ist auch Vegeta bei dir!"  
„Das ist doch Super! Das heißt ich muss nur stärker werden und dann kommen wir zurück auf die Erde?"  
„Nicht so ganz! Es gibt da einen Haken. Es gibt nur eine kleine Chance dass ihr dann wieder auf die Erde kommt, wahrscheinlicher ist es dass ihr dann endlich ins Jenseits übergeht."  
„Na toll~" Knurrte Vegeta.

„Egal wir werden es versuchen! Vielen Dank Meister Kaio. Sagt einmal wie geht es unseren Familien?"  
Man hörte ein lachen.  
„Ach Son Goku du machst dir zu viele Sorgen. Eure Söhne haben das schon lange geschaukelt. Während bei euch nur 1 Tag vergangen ist seitdem Vegeta angekommen ist, sind auf der Erde mehrere Monate vergangen. Einiges hat sich geändert. Aber es herrscht Frieden."  
„Wir werden es schaffen" und mit diesen Worten verabschiedete sich Son Goku von Meister Kaio.

„Hey Vegeta hast du das gehört! Wir können wieder zurück kommen! Und auf der Erde ist auch alles okay!"  
Er drehte sich zu Vegeta, jedoch lag dieser inzwischen schwer atmend am Boden.  
„Vegeta ich glaub du hast hohes Fieber. In dieser ebene ist es etwas anders als auf der Erde. Verletzungen und Krankheiten heilen viel, viel langsamer. Du musst dich jetzt sehr schonen."

Ohne Widerworte lies Vegeta sich unter die Arme greifen und sich auf die Beide ziehen. Er brachte Vegeta wieder in sein Schlafzimmer.

Es vergingen einige Tage in denen Vegetas Zustand sich nicht wirklich besserte. Son Goku trainierte hinter seiner Hütte wie ein wilder. Er wollte es schaffen. Zurück zu kommen, all seine Freunde wieder zu sehen. Mit ihnen zu Lachen zu Trainieren.

Am Abend eines besonderes regnerischen Tages beschloss Son Goku sein Training früher zu beenden.  
Er betrat die Hütte und hörte leises Stöhnen aus dem Zimmer welches die letzten Tage Vegeta bewohnte. Während dieser Zeit schlief Son Goku mehr schlecht als recht auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer.  
Er hörte wimmern.  
Leise schlich Son Goku zum Schlafzimmer. Er drückte dir Tür einen Spalt auf und sah wie Vegeta sich im Schlaf hin und her wälzte.  
Son Goku musste leicht schmunzeln. *So So der Prinz hat also auch Angst bei Alpträumen.*  
Ohne Geräusche schlich Son Goku an Vegetas Bett und setzte sich auf die Bettkante. Langsam legte er eine Hand auf Vegetas Brust um ihn leicht festzuhalten.  
Vegetas Schlaf beruhigte sich.  
Das Licht des Mondes schien durch das Schlafzimmerfenster direkt auf Vegeta. *Vegeta, wir werden zurück kommen. Ich werde dafür sorgen.* Als Son Goku seine Hand wenige Zentimeter bewegte und ausversehen über Vegetas Brustwarze strich, wurde diese hart. Son Goku bemerkte dieses unter seinen Fingern. *Vegeta…* Son Goku biss sich auf die Lippen.  
Sanft strich Son Goku nun bewusst mir seinem Daumen über die Brust von Vegeta. Vegetas Atmung wurde ruhiger und sanfter.  
*Sein Körper ist so stark und schön in diesem Mondlicht* Son Goku errötete schlagartig. *Was denk ich denn da* Er schüttelte hektisch den Kopf. Jedoch lies er seine Hand auf Vegeta. Son Goku fühlte sich hingezogen zu ihm, er wusste nicht warum, aber er empfand die Situation als angenehm. Er konnte nicht sie Augen von dem im Mondlicht liegenden Vegeta abwenden.

Fortsetzung in Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3 – Verlangen des Prinzen

Son Goku schob leicht Vegetas Decke etwas herab. Er sah nun wie jeder einzelne Muskel auf seinem Bauch von dem Mondlicht umspielt wurde.  
Son Goku sah auf, in das schöne Licht des Mondes, deine Augen weiteten sich und der biss die Zähen zusammen. Ohne recht zu bemerken was er tat, senkte er seinen Kopf und Küsste Vegetas Brust. *Diese harten Muskeln fühlen sich so unglaublich weich an* Als Son Goku sanft über die Brustwarze leckte spürte er auch seine Erregung. *Oh Man! Was mache ich hier?* Rückartig hob er den Kopf. Doch was er nun sah lies ihn erstarren.

Er sah direkt in Vegetas kalte Augen.  
Keiner der beiden sagte etwas.

In einer Geschwindigkeit als ob Son Goku die Momentane Teleportation benutzen würde, verlies dieser das Zimmer.

Vegeta setzte sich auf. *Kakarott… was*  
Er lies seinen Kopf in seine Hände sinken. Er wandte den Kopf zum Fenster und sah das Mondlicht. Er streckte eine seiner Hände nach dem Licht aus.  
So verharrte so einige Zeit.  
Er hatte etwas beschlossen. Für sich allein.  
Er stand auf. Mit leisen Schritten ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Dort sah er Son Goku zusammengekauert auf dem kleinen Sofa.  
*So schläft er also schon die ganze Zeit?* Vegeta stand hinter dem Sofa und bekam ein schlechtes gewissen.  
„Kakarott!"  
Son Goku fiel vor schreck von dem Sofa.  
„Ve-Vegeta…" er hatte einen ängstlichen Blick.  
„Kakarott. Komm hier kannst du nicht länger schlafen. Das Bett ist groß genug"  
Ohne weitere Worte ging Vegeta zurück zum Schlafzimmer. Kurz vor der Tür sah er über seine Schulter „Aber Anfassen is' tabu"

Son Goku Stand perplex und allein im Wohnzimmer. *Was hat den denn nun geritten. Er will mich gar nicht umbringen? Er muss wirklich krank sein*  
„Vegeta…" flüsterte er.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging der dem kleinerem nach.  
Es war dunkel im Schlafzimmer. Son Goku konnte nur die Silhouette erkennen von Vegeta.  
„Vegeta…" „Ist er Mond nicht schön?" Langsam ging Son Goku auf Vegeta zu. Nun stand er dicht hinter ihm. Beide sahen sie hinauf zum Mond. „Sind wir hier wirklich ganz allein?" „Ja Vegeta, aber wir werden zurück kommen" Son Goku legte sanft seine Hand auf Vegetas Schulter. Mit seiner eigenen Hand berührte der kleine die Hand des größeren. Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung drehte sich Vegeta er stand nun Son Goku direkt gegenüber. Das mondlicht fiel über Vegetas Schultern. *Verdammt, was ist nur los mit mir, wieso reizt mich dieser Anblick so?* „Wenn wir hier wegkommen sollten, dann bleibt dieses jedoch hier" Son Goku sah ihn verwirrt an, aber schon stand Vegeta auf den Zehenspitzen und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die Gokus. Son Goku musste leicht bei der ersten Berührung aufkeuchen. Das hatte er nicht erwartet. Er sah Vegeta an, doch dieser hatte die Augen geschlossen.

Von etwas getrieben, schob er Vegeta langsam auf das Fensterbrett und drückte ihn an das Fenster und er widerte den Kuss fordernd und zart. Vegetas Arme ruhten in Son Gokus Nacken. Son Gokus Hände wanderten wieder zu der nackten Brust von Vegeta. Dieser biss sich leicht auf die Lippen und lies den Kopf in den Nacken sinken. „Vegeta ich weiß nicht wieso, aber… irgendwie muss ich das hier tun…". Vegeta grinste und musste leise keuchen als Son Goku seine Brust küsste. „Ich weiß…" sagte dieser leise. „ Zwei Saiyajins allein im Nirgendwo. Das ist so. Das gehört zu uns."

Son Goku knurrte und fing an, an Vegetas Hose zu zerren. „Hey!"  
Vegeta stieß Son Goku weg. „Nicht so schnell, Kakarott! Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajins und bestimme was gemacht wird" Son Goku sah verwirrt zu Vegeta auf. „Ich will jetzt schlafen!"

Vegeta lies Son Goku auf dem Boden sitzen und legte sich ins Bett.  
Son Goku strich sich mit seinen Fingern über seine Lippen. *Was tun wir hier. Was empfinde ich für ihn auf einmal. Klar ich habe ihn vermisst, als ich hier allein war, aber wieso fühle ich mich auf einmal so zu ihm hingezogen".

Der nächste Tag  
Son Goku stand wieder einmal köchelnd am Herd, es war ein schöner Tag, er sah aus dem Fenster über dem Herd und musste beim Anblick der Sonnenstrählen lächeln.  
Ohne es zu bemerken kam Vegeta in die Küche. Son Goku war in Gedanken, Gedanken an die letzte Nacht, der Kuss, diese Berührungen, er wusste nicht was er denken sollte. *Es fühlte sich doch gut an, was wieso, was sollte das*.

Ohne Vorwarnung wurde Son Goku an die Arbeitsplatte gedrückt. Vegeta stand dicht hinter ihm und hatte seine Arme unter denen von Son Goku durchgeschoben. „Vegeta, was tust du?" –„Kakarott, nur damit wir uns richtig verstehen, ich will nur meinen Spaß, nichts weiter, und wenn wir wieder auf der Erde sind dann ist dieses alles nicht passiert" „Ich dachte immer du kannst mich nicht leiden, welches du mir ja auch immer gut gezeigt hast" „Das ist auch so, aber wir sind die letzten Saiyajins, ganz allein, das ist ganz normal". Son Goku spürte Vegetas Atem in seinem Nacken. *Verdammt, was soll das, mir wird so warm, ich glaub Vegeta hat ein Rad ab*  
Doch bevor Son Goku seinen Kopf drehen konnte, hatte Vegeta von ihm abgelassen. Er saß bereits am Tisch und wartete darauf dass Son Goku ihm das Essen servierte. Son Gokus Magen knurrte und er wandte sich wieder dem Essen zu.

Zwei Stunden später lagen beide erschöpft vom Training vor Son Gokus Hütte in der Sonne. Über den Kuss der vergangenen Nacht, hatte keiner der beiden noch ein Wort verloren. Son Goku war während des Trainings sehr abgelenkt gewesen. Er hatte sich die ganze Zeit darüber den Kopf zerbrochen, was mit Vegeta los war und was überhaupt mit ihm selbst los gewesen war. Von sich aus hätte er Vegeta doch nie so berührt oder geschweige denn geküsst. Er hatte sich so hingezogen gefühlt, so als ob er es einfach tun müsste. Doch nun kam ihm immer der Kuss in den Sinn wenn er Vegeta ansah.  
„Ich muss stärker werden! Damit wir hier rauskommen. Nur wie lange wird das wohl dauern…"Murmelte Son Goku vor sich hin.  
Vegeta stand ohne ein Wort auf und ging zum nächsten Baum, langsam setzte er sich in das hohe Gras.  
Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtete Son Goku den mit geschlossenen Augen am Baum lehnenden Vegeta.  
*Ich will wissen warum er sich so komisch benimmt, sonst hat er mich doch auch immer nur beleidigt und angeschnauzt und hier wo wir ganz allein sind… Ich versteh ihn nicht*

Son Goku stand auf und ging zu Vegeta in den Schatten des großen Baumes.  
Er blieb vor ihm stehen „ Vegeta… ich glaube wir müssen reden…" – „Worüber?" Vegeta hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen und rührte sich nicht.  
„Ich versteh das alles nicht, wir haben uns geküsst ... und … ähm ich weiß nicht, eigentlich glaube ich, wollte ich dich auch nicht unbedingt küssen"  
„Dafür hast du dich aber anders verhalten"- „Ich … ähm… und außerdem was sollte dein Spruch vorhin eigentlich?"  
„Ich bin der Prinz der Saiyajins, wir sind allein hier, also kann ich mir alles nehmen was ich will" Immer noch saß er mit geschlossenen Augen ruhig dar. Antwortete in einem ruhigen ton, als ob es keine besonderen Antworten wären.  
„Vegeta! Ich bin doch kein Gegenstand, den du dir-" weiter kam er nicht, denn Vegeta hatte endlich die Augen geöffnet und ihn unterbrochen „Sag mir es hat dir nicht gefallen". „Ja!-Nein! Also…" Vegeta grinste.

Fortsetzung in Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4 – Einsame Saiyajins

Kapitel 4 – Einsame Saiyajins

Son Goku runzelte die Stirn. Inzwischen war Vegeta aufgestanden, lehnte aber immer noch an dem Baum. Son Goku wurde so langsam etwas wütend, er hatte kleine Lust sich die ganze Zeit Gedanken zu machen und keine Antworten zu bekommen.

„Vegeta! Warum bist du so zu mir?" – „Dann wehr dich doch!" Vegeta beugte sich vor und streckte Son Goku die Zunge heraus. Er packte Son Goku am Oberteil seines Trainingsanzuges und zog ihn somit dichter an sich heran. Son Goku konnte erneut Vegetas Atmen spüren. Er konnte sich nicht entziehen. Sich umdrehen und gehen. Er war total starr.

Er sah in die Augen des Prinzen. Er konnte sich nicht abwenden. Vegeta lies seine Arme in Son Gokus Nacken geleiten. Son Goku glaubte das Vegeta seinen Herzschlag spüren können musste, auch wenn sich ihre Oberkörper noch nicht berührten. *Warum bin ich so aufgeregt, das ist Vegeta, es ist alles okay, nein Moment! Gerade das ist es ja, es ist Vegeta! Er ist ein Mann! Mein Freund! …*  
Son Goku stand einfach nur da und sah in Vegetas Augen. Der kleinere musterte den Größeren.  
*Auch wenn es Kakarott ist, ich brauche ihn! Auch wenn ich Stolz bin ein Saiyajin zu sein, manchmal hasse ich es auch. … Auf keinen fall darf ich ihn die Kontrolle erringen lassen. Ich bekomme das, was ich will, immer. Ich… argh*.

Vegeta zog Son Goku mit einem Ruck dichter an sich heran. Ihre Oberkörper trafen aufeinander. Ihre Lippen waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. *Ich, ich sollte mich jetzt einfach abwenden und gehen, aber ich kann nicht, ich, diese Augen…*

Vegeta leckte mit seiner Zunge über die Lippen von Son Goku. Dieser zuckte zurück.

Vegeta lockerte seinen Griff jedoch nicht, sonder zog Son Goku wieder an die gleiche Position. Ohne ein weiteres zögern, legte er seine Lippen auf die Son Gokus.  
Vegetas Zunge tippte gegen die Lippen des größeren und dieser gewährte ihm Einlass. Vegeta hatte inzwischen seine Hände in die Haare von Son Goku gekrallt und küsste diesen nun fordernder. Langsam, ganz langsam hob Son Goku seine Hände und legte sie auf Vegetas Hüften.

Nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich wieder von einander. Vegeta grinste und lies die Arme von Son Goku sinken. Er wollte sich umdrehen und in die Hütte gehen, jedoch hielt Son Goku ihn am Handgelenk fest.  
„Vegeta, was soll das? Erst küsst du mich und dann lässt du mich stehen! Was soll ich davon halten?"  
*Verdammt, ich muss mich zurückhalten! Ich muss… nein ich will gerne weitermachen, nein, noch nicht jetzt, ich muss meine Sehnsucht unterdrücken*  
„Kakarott lass mich in ruhe! Ich werde nun Schlafen gehen, ich bin müde!"  
Son Goku lies Vegetas Hand los und lies ihn gehen. Erneut wusste Son Goku nicht was er tun sollte.

Einige Stunden später.  
Son Goku saß immer noch im hohen Gras vor dem Haus. Es war kalt. Er zitterte, aber er wollte den blick nicht von dem Mond abwenden.  
Er war wütend und verwirrt. Er wollte das Vegeta ihm endlich antwortete. Er seufzte.  
*Mein Herz klopft so, das habe ich noch nie erlebt, aber das ist Vegeta, und wieso küsst er mich und dann… dann lässt er mich einfach stehen. Wenn ich in seine Augen sehe, kann ich mich einfach nicht abwenden, ich muss ihn dann einfach berühren.*

„Ich will jetzt meine antworten und ich werde sie mir holen, ganz sicher!"  
Er stand auf und ging in die Hütte. Zielstrebig ging er ins Schlafzimmer.  
*Wie ruhig er schläft* „tut mir leid Vegeta, aber wir müssen jetzt reden"  
Mit einem Satz sprang er auf den schlafenden Vegeta und drückte ihn an den Handgelenken auf das Bett.

„WAS?"  
Vegeta schreckte hoch. „Kakarott! Was ist hier los?" er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch Son Goku lockerte seinen Griff nicht. „Vegeta tut mir ja leid, aber wenn du nicht mit mir reden willst, dann muss ich dich eben dazu bringen"  
Vegeta zappelte und versuchte Son Goku von sich herunter zu schmeißen.  
„Vegeta beruhig dich! Du kannst mir eh nicht entkommen".  
„Wieso bist du so aufgeregt? Wieso interessiert dich das so?"  
Langsam beruhigte sich Vegeta und blieb liegen.  
„Vegeta! Das geht so nicht. Du kannst mich nicht immer küssen und mich dann einfach stehen lassen. Das verwirrt mich." – „Los sag, dass es dir nicht gefällt!".  
„Doch nur gerade das ist das Problem!" Vegeta lachte. „Kakarott! Ich will nur meinen Spaß! Aber ich bin der Prinz, ich stehe über dir! Daher tust du was ich dir sage!".  
„Komm mal runter Vegeta, wie lange kennen wir uns jetzt schon? Wie oft haben wir trainiert, mit einander gelacht, geredet. Und jetzt wieder diese Prinz Masche?"  
Vegeta verzog das Gesicht.  
„Man, es gibt echt so viele Dinge die du nicht über unsere Rasse weißt." „-Dann erkläre es mir doch bitte!"  
„Diese Situation hier ist nicht normal! Ich würde dich sonst nie anrühren! Nur früher, als wir in Kämpfen waren, zu zweit, auf einem fremden Planeten und es keinen Ausweg mehr gab von diesem Planeten, da war es normal, dass die zwei Saiyajins sich unwidersetzlich zueinander hingezogen fühlen".  
Beide sahen sich an. „Ach deswegen bin ich so verwirrt und ähm nun ja will dich berühren". „Tja nun weißt du es Kakarott! Und das Mondlicht verstärkt dieses Gefühl auch noch. Da könnte man sich selbst vergessen"

Son Goku nahm die Hände von den Handgelenken von Vegeta und setzte sich auf. Er saß nun auf der Hüfte des kleinerem. Vegeta blieb jedoch ruhig liegen und sah nur zu Son Goku auf.  
„Und was hast du nun vor Kakarott?". Son Goku sah verwirrt aus.  
„Also, ich ähm weiß nicht. Du meinst also dass das alles hier nur von meinen Instinkten aus geht?". Vegeta grinste. „Kakarott, denkst du wirklich ich würde dich küssen wollen?"  
Son Goku antwortete nicht. Sondern sah im dunklen nur auf den durch den Mond beschienenen Körper von Vegeta.  
*Diese starken Muskeln, er sieht schon ziemlich sexy aus…* Son Goku wurde rot. Vegeta stütze sich auf seinen Unterarmen etwas nach oben.  
Son Goku hob die Arme und zog sein Oberteil vom Kampfanzug aus. „Was machst du?"-„Mir war auf einmal so warm".

Son Goku bemerkte wie Vegeta ihn mit seinen Augen abtastete.  
*Ach ich tus einfach*. Sanft legte Son Goku seine Hand auf Vegetas Brust und fing an leicht darüber zu streicheln. Vegeta keuchte auf. Als der größere dieses bemerkte drückte er Vegeta sanft an den Schultern wieder in die Kissen. Vegeta lies ihn gewähren. Er schloss die Augen.

Dieser Anblick lies Son Goku endgültig dahin schmelzen. Es nahm sich nun nicht mehr zurück. Er musste nun selbst aufkeuchen. Er küsste nun Vegeta am Hals und arbeitete sich ganz langsam nach unten. In der Halsbeuge angekommen merke er wie Vegeta sich versteifte und unruhig wurde. Er sah auf. „Hey alles okay?"- Vegeta keuchte „nicht dort! Weg von meinem Hals!". Son Goku fragte nicht sondern tat es einfach. Er küsste nun sanft über Vegetas Brust. Er merkte Vegetas Erregung, denn es saß immer noch auf dessen Hüfte. Er lies sich Fallen, tat einfach dass was sein Bauchgefühl wollte. Und es wollte Vegeta.

Kapitel 5 – Willkommen zurück

Kapitel 5 – Willkommen zurück

Kommentar: In Kapitel 4.1 haben den Adult Teil, ich weiss nicht ob ich den hier einfach hochladen kann, dann die FF auf Alter 18 stellen muss, und ob trozdem alle Leser dann noch an die FF kommen~ Wäre gut wenn das einer wüsste ;)  
Also stellen wir uns in Teil 4.1 heißen sex zwischen Saiyajins vor ;)

Während Son Gokus Höhepunkt, beugte sich Vegeta blitzschnell vor und biss Son Goku in die Halsbeuge. Son Goku schrie erschrocken auf, doch Vegeta lies nicht ab. Er biss härter zu. Dann er schmeckte es. Süß und metallisch. Das Blut von Son Goku. Langsam leckte der Prinz über die Wunde Son Gokus. Son Goku spürte auf einmal so eine Wut in sich, wie es sie noch nie gespürt hatte.  
Er setzte Energie frei, soviel Energie.  
Vegeta wurde mit einer Wucht zurück in die Kissen gedrückt. Vegeta öffnete erschrocken die Augen. Er sah hinauf zu Goku der nun vor dem Bett stand. Er leuchtete ja richtig  
*Was geht da vor? Kakarott! Diese Energie das ist ja der Wahnsinn*  
Son Goku schrie, er setzte immer mehr Energie frei und dann auf einmal passierte es, er veränderte sich.  
„NEIN!" *Das kann nicht sein, ist das der Super Saiyajin Stufe 3?*  
In einer Energiequelle stehend öffnete Son Goku nun langsam die Augen. Er sah an sich hinab. „Das ist ja der Wahnsinn!"  
„Ich glaub du willst mich verarschen Kakarott! Das ist unfair! Ich sollte zuerst die 3. Stufe erreichen!"  
„Tut mir leid Vegeta… Ich bin halt besser als du" Und er streckte dem älterem neckisch die Zunge heraus.

Vegeta kochte vor Wut. *Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht…*  
„Sag mal, fällt dir nicht auch irgendetwas auf?" – „Nein wieso?"  
Es war dunkel geworden. Der Mond war verschwunden. „Es ist total dunkel, was ist mit dem Mond, etwas stimmt hier nicht"

Beide Saiyajins schnappten sich ihre Klamotten und liefen aus der Hütte.  
„Siehst du der Himmel ist dunkel! Komplett schwarz" - „Nein da ist etwas Vegeta. Da es sieht aus wie ein kleines Loch im Himmel." – „Vielleicht ist dieses ja der Ausweg den dieser Kaio Typ meinte!"

Beide sahen zum Himmel hinauf.  
„Vegeta, du weißt doch noch was das heißt oder?"  
Vegeta grummelte  
„Wenn wir jetzt da durch gehen, dann kommen wir entweder zurück auf die Erde oder-"  
„Oder du kommst ins Jenseits und ich in die Hölle, schon klar!"  
Son Goku streckte Vegeta seine Hand entgegen. „Lass uns gehen"  
Vegeta sah Son Goku mürrisch an. Jedoch nach einigen Sekunden nahm Vegeta seine Hand.  
Beide flogen sie auf die Öffnung im Himmel zu.

Und hindurch.

Beide schlugen hart auf dem Boden auf.  
Weiches Gras.  
Heller Sonnenschein.  
Plätscherndes Wasser.  
Und.  
Vögel Gezwitscher.

Son Goku öffnete sie Augen. Sofort sprang er auf.  
„Vegeta! Vegeta! Wir sind zurück!".  
Langsam sah der angesprochene auf.  
„Scheint so als hättest du recht!"

„Wir haben es geschafft!" Schrie Son Goku und machte einen Luftsprung.  
„Was die anderen wohl sagen werden? Oh man ich wird bestimmt von Chichi nen' mega Anschiss bekommen weil ich so lange weg war"

Vegeta wandte sich ab. *Soll er doch gleich zu ihr gehen, dieses scheiss Weib. Vor wenigen Augenblicken hab ich ihn gebissen und er wundert sich nicht einmal, wir sind zurück und an das erste was er denkt ist Chichi?* „Dann noch viel Spaß, Kakarott!"

Son Goku der immer noch als Super Saiyajin Stufe 3 dastand. Verwandelte sich zurück.  
„Soll ich dich noch eben schnell in die Capsule Corp teleportieren?"  
„NEIN!"  
„Okay… Vegeta.. ähm… wir sehen uns dann"  
Bevor der andere noch etwas sagen konnte war Son Goku verschwunden.

Vegeta schmeckte immer noch das Blut in seinem Mund. *Ich hätte das nicht tun dürfen! Niemals! Ich hatte mich nicht unter Kontrolle. Wenn er wüsste was das nun für ihn bedeutet. Scheisse.*

Vegeta erhob sich in die Luft und flog einfach zur Capsule Corp. Es war ein ausgesprochen schöner Tag. Er landete im Garten. Bereits aus der Luft sah er einige Gestalten. Darunter waren Bluma, Bulmas Eltern, sowie Trunks und Son Goten.

Als er den Boden berührte sahen sich die anderen um.  
„MEINE GÜTE Vegeta!" Bluma kam auf ihn zu gerannt.  
„Vater!" Rief Trunks  
„Vegeta du bist ..äh zurück? Hast du meinen Vater getroffen? Ist er auch wieder da?"  
Umringt von Leuten mit denen er nicht sprechen wollte. Ja er war zurück. Alles wie immer.

Währenddessen bei den Sons.  
Son Gohan saß mit seiner Mutter zusammen am Tisch. Beide aßen gerade Mittag. Mitten in der Küche tauchte aus dem Nichts Son Goku auf.  
„Vater" Son Gohan bemerkte ihn als erstes. #

Chichi sprang auf und ihr Stuhl fiel zu Boden. Sie sprang Son Goku an den Hals. „Goku! Ich hab gedacht ich würde dich nie, nie wieder sehen!"  
Son Goku legte seine Arme auf ihren Rücken und umarmte sie. Er lächelte zu Son Gohan. „Na Sohn, wie ist es hier so gelaufen? Ich hab behört dein Bruder und Trunks haben diesen Boo fertig gemacht".  
„Ja haben sie und wie! Die beiden sind inzwischen so stark! Das hättest du sehen müssen".  
Son Goku nickte. Chichi jedoch lies immer noch nicht von ihm ab. „Chichi bitte, ich habe ein langes Training hinter mir, ich werde erst einmal duschen gehen!"  
Sie lies von ihm ab. „Und ich werde dir etwas tolles zum Abend kochen! Komm Son Gohan wir müssen einkaufen!"

Son Goku betrat das Badezimmer. Er lies seinen alten, zerfetzten Anzug zu Boden sinken und trat unter das kalte Wasser der Dusche. *Wie angenehm. Wie ich sie vermisst habe. Die Erde. Meine Freunde.*  
Nach einiger Zeit verlies er die Dusche und ging zum Spiegel. Er sah hinein und sein Blick fiel sofort auf die Bisswunde an seinem Hals. *Was?! Achja.. ganz düster… ich erinnere mich… Vegeta!* Mit seinen Fingern strich er über die Wunde. Sie war bereits verheilt und zu Narben geworden. Son Gokus blick wurde fragend. Er schüttelte jedoch den Kopf und zog sich um.

Er ging vor das Haus der Sons und legte sich ins Gras und hörte den zitternden Vögeln zu. Er schlief ein.

Einige Stunden später wachte er durch den Geruch von Essen auf. Er sah hinauf und sah in den Himmel. Er sah Sterne aber sein erster Gedanke war, wo Vegeta sein mochte, was er tat. Er schüttelte die Gedanken ab und ging ins Haus.

Chichi tischte gerade ein festliches Abendmahl auf den Tisch.  
„Ach Goku ich bin so froh, dass du wieder da bist! Du darfst nie wieder weg gehen!"  
Son Goku ging zum Tisch und setzte sich.  
Chichi erschrak, als sie auf Son Gokus Hals sah. „Meine Güte Goku was hast du denn da für eine Bissnarbe?" – „Die? Achso, ja die ist von Vegeta" antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß jedoch ohne nachzudenken.  
„WIE von Vegeta? Wieso hat er dich gebissen! Was ist das denn für einer?"  
Son Goku hob die Hand hinter den Kopf und dachte angestrengt nach um sich eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen.  
„Ähm… also das war so… wir haben trainiert und ich hatte ihn in die Enge getrieben, aber du kennst ihn ja er wollte nicht aufgeben und hat nun mal alles versucht.".  
Chichi war kurz davor vollkommen auszurasten.  
„Was für ein Arsch! Ich mochte ihn noch nie! Er kann dich doch nicht einfach so doll beißen, dass solch eine Narbe entsteht. Er ist einfach schrecklich, unmöglich-" doch ihre Aufzählungen gestoppt, durch Son Goku. „Nein ist er nicht!" *Wieso hab ich das jetzt gesagt* „Komm Chichi lass uns einfach essen"

Son Gohan beobachtete die Szene von weitem. Ihm kam eine Idee.  
„Sorry Mama ich muss noch einmal los. Was für die Arbeit tun!"  
„Aber natürlich Son Gohan geh ruhig, aber du weißt ja komm nicht zu spät nach Hause."

Son Gohan flog in den Himmel, er musste mit Piccolo sprechen, dringend. Er näherte sich nach und nach Gottes Palast. Als er ankam wurde er bereits erwartet.  
„Du kommst spät!".  
„Piccolo!". *Er muss gespürt haben, dass ich komme*  
„Wir müssen dringend reden. Unter vier Augen" Sein Blick hutschte zu Dende, der langsam aus seinem Palast kam.  
„Okay" willigte Piccolo langsam ein.  
„Dende, wir werden uns in den hinteren teil des Palastes zurück ziehen" – „Aber natürlich Piccolo!" Dende lächelte.

Piccolo betrat ein großes Zimmer. „Wow ich wusste gar nicht, dass es hier so schöne Zimmer gibt!" – „Du bist bestimmt nicht gekommen und mit mir den Palast zu erkunden. Wenn es wieder um letztens geht, darüber haben wir schon gesprochen!" „Nein es geht um etwas anderes."  
„Ich habe dir doch erzählt, dass ich hier im Palast alte Aufzeichnungen zu den Saiyajins gefunden habe" ((Na klar ;) wo auch immer die herkamen )) – „Ja und?" „Also ich hab da eben was am Hals meines Vaters gesehen"  
„Wie Son Goku ist zurück?" Unterbrach ihn Piccolo erschrocken. „Äh… ja! Aber darum geht es nicht. In diesen Aufzeichnungen war ein Biss beschrieben. Der biss der letzten Saiyajins. Das… also"  
„Ich habe die Aufzeichnungen gelesen, aber du willst mir doch jetzt nicht sagen, dass Son Goku und Vegeta-"  
Er brach ab und sah Son Gohan an. „Doch, ich glaube schon." Son Gohan rückte seine Brille zurecht. „Du spinnst wohl, nie im Leben! Das glaub ich erst wenn ichs selbst sehe! Hast du Vegetas Hals gesehen?" „Nein, dem bin ich noch nicht begegnet!" „Son Gohan, du weißt was das heißt.."  
Son Gohan nickte und Piccolo sprach weiter. „Es wird euer ganzes Leben verändern…"

Kapitel 4.1 – *Adult Teil* Die erste Nacht

Kapitel 4.1 – *Adult Teil* Die erste Nacht

Vegetas Gedanken waren wie ausgeschaltet. Er lies Son Goku alles gewähren. Er hatte die Kontrolle verloren. Er gab sich hin. Er der Prinz der Saiyajins. *Das darf nicht sein, ich muss- er darf nicht weiter machen! Aber es fühlt sich so gut an, sich einfach Fallen zu lassen*

Da Vegeta ein einer Jogginghose wie gewöhnlich schlief, machte sich an der Schleife am Bund zu schaffen. Jedoch zog er falsch und es entstand ein Knoten.  
Son Goku knurrte genervt. Vegeta sah auf. „Was treibst du da Kakarott?". Nach einigen endlosen Minuten wie es Vegeta vorkam hatte Son Goku den Knoten endlich gelöst und strich die Hose von Vegetas Beinen ab. Ohne dass er ihm einen Moment Zeit lies um selbst Handlungen ausführen zu können leckte Son Goku über das steife Glied Vegetas.  
*Oh Gott! Was tut er mit mir, es fühlt sich so wunderbar sanft an*  
Vegeta kralle sich mit seinen Händen in das Bettlaken und stöhnte laut auf.  
Mit einer Hand kraulte er nun Vegetas Hoden und mit der anderen fing er an seine eigene Hose zu öffnen.  
„Vegeta ich hab das noch nie zuvor gemacht" brachte Son Goku mit stöhnenden Lauten heraus. Doch bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte legte Vegeta seinen Finger auf die Lippen von Son Goku. Dieser verstummte.  
Vegeta lies sich wieder in die Kissen sinken.  
Son Goku liebkoste nun wieder Vegetas Glied mit einem Finger der anderen Hand drang er nun langsam in Vegeta ein. Augenblicklich versteifte sich dieser und krallte seine Finger erneut in die Laken des Bettes. Son Goku sah auf. „Entspann dich Vegeta ich werde-" weiter kam er nicht denn er wurde von dem älterem unterbrochen  
„Sei Still Kakarott! Mach endlich weiter".

Nach und nach lies Son Goku weitere Finger in Vegeta gleiten. Seine Erregung war nun selbst so stark. Selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, sie beide waren schon zu weit gegangen um aufzuhören.

Er schob einen Arm unter Vegeta und zog ihn langsam auf seinen Schoß. Beide sahen sich nun mit halb geschlossenen Augen und verschwitzen Gesichtern an. „Kakarott! Mach endlich!" Ohne auf eine weitere Einladung zu warten lies Son Goku Vegeta nun nach unten sinken und drang somit in ihn ein. Vegeta unterdrückte ein schreien. Er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und atmete schwer. Son Goku bemerkte dieses und hielt Vegeta mit dem einem Arm aufrecht und mit der anderen umfasste er dessen Glied. Mit rhythmischen Bewegungen fing er nun an dieses zu massieren. Gleichzeitig schob er Vegeta langsam hoch und hinunter.

Langsam entspannte sich Vegeta wieder. Vegeta hob den Kopf und sah Son Goku an. Hart küsste er ihn. Son Goku bewegte sich nun schneller. Er musste den Kuss unterbrechen denn er hielt es kaum noch aus. „Vegeta.. ich .. hnn.. gleich…tut mir leid.." „Sei still!" bekam er knurrend als Antwort. Doch wenige Augenblicke später stöhne Son Goku laut auf und ergoss sich in Vegeta.

Direkte Fortsetzung in Kapitel 5

Kapitel 6 – Gefühle

Kapitel 6 – Gefühle

Es war Sonntag.

2 Wochen waren vergangen. Es war ein wunderschöner Tag.  
Im Garten der Capsule Corp war alles für eine Party aufgebaut. Eine willkommen zurück Party.  
Als Vegeta das Haus verlies und durch den Garten ging viel sein Blick auf die ganzen Stühle, die vielen kleinen Tische und einen riesigen Grill.  
„BULMAAA!" Sie kam herbei geeilt.  
„Was ist denn passiert Vegeta?"  
„Was geht denn hier ab? Wo ist mein Gravitationsraum hin?"  
„Achso, hast du das vergessen? Heute ist doch die Grillparty All unsere Freunde kommen heute her! Deinen GR habe ich vorerst in eine Kapsel verkleinert. Und damit du auch ja nicht darin verschwinden kannst, trage ich sie immer bei mir"  
Vegeta grummelte. „Ja na schön, ich feier ja schon mit."

So verging der Tag bis zum Abend.  
Vegeta streife unruhig durch das Haus. Er wollte nicht auf Son Goku treffen. *Ich werde ihn einfach ignorieren, ja genau, das wird schon gehen*

Die Gäste trafen ein. Jedoch hielt Vegeta sich immer noch im Haus auf. Er sah aus dem Fenster. Und dort, dort stand er. Son Goku.  
Schnell wandte sich Vegeta vom Fenster ab. Seine Wangen waren gerötet. *Er muss mir endlich aus dem Kopf gehen, jeden scheiss tag bisher*. „VEGEEEETAAAAA. Es gibt Essen!"  
Mürrisch ging der Prinz in den Garten. Ohne ein Wort zu den Gästen schnappte er sich einen Teller und setzte sich weit ab, alleine an einen Tisch. Alleine aß er seinen Teller leer. Er bemerkte wie Son Goku immer wieder mit verschiedenen Leuten sprach und somit seinem Tisch immer dichter kam, was ihm nicht gefiel. Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke. Jedes mal zog Vegeta dann schnell seinen Blick aus dem Blickfeld Son Gokus. Vegetas Blick war sehnsüchtig. Sein Blick streifte immer wieder über Son Gokus Körper und er spürte wie Son Goku das ebenfalls tat.  
Nun kam er.  
*Nein er kommt direkt auf mich zu!*  
„Hallo Vegeta…" sagte Son Goku ruhig.  
„Kakarott, was willst du?"  
„Können wir reden?"  
„Nein!" Vegeta klang genervt.  
Son Goku packte Vegeta an seinem Handgelenk. Vegeta zuckte so heftig zurück, dass einige Blicke der Anderen auf sie fielen.  
Son Goku drehte sich um und zog Vegeta mit sich. Dieser ging widerwillig mit.  
„Ähm Leute… habt ihr das auch gerad gesehen?" Fragte Bulma „ja Mutter, Vater lässt sich von Son Goku rum kommandieren, ich glaub ich hab schon zu viel getrunken"

Nachdem sie einige Flure durchquert hatten riss Vegeta seinen Arm los.  
„Vegeta, ich weiß du willst nichts hören und nicht mit mir reden"  
„Was gibt es denn noch zu reden?"  
Son Goku zog seinen Hemdkragen beiseite und zeigte Vegeta seine Narbe.  
Vegeta biss die Zähne zusammen.  
„Es ist zwar eine Narbe, aber selbst Narben verheilen bei uns Saiyajins schnell. Wieso hast du mich gebissen."  
Vegeta wollte sich abwenden, doch Son Goku reagierte schneller mit einer Hand drückte er Vegeta an die Wand. Dieser blieb stehen und sah auf den Boden.  
*Wenn ich ihm das jetzt erkläre was es damit auf sich hat, dann wird er mich für immer hassen, aber will ich das nicht genau? Wäre ich damit nicht zufrieden?*  
„Kakarott was weißt du eigentlich?" schnauzte er ihn an.

„Bitte … Vegeta… ich weiß… es war nur für diese kurze Zeit… ich kann dich auch verstehen... aber du gehst mir nicht aus dem Kopf! Ich kann dich und unsere Nacht nicht vergessen!"  
Vegeta sah immer noch auf den Boden.  
„Kakarott… dieses Bissmal… es bedeutet dass du zu mir gehörst"  
„Wie zu dir gehöre?"  
„Ich kann spüren wie du dich fühlst, wie es dir geht alles…"  
„Bin ich jetzt dein Sklave oder was?" Son Goku war verwirrt.  
Vegeta musste lachen.  
„Wie denn nun, ich spüre nicht wie es dir geht oder so?"  
„Kannst du auch nicht, denn du hast mich nicht gebissen, was du auch auf keinen Fall tun wirst!"  
Son Goku sah noch verwirrter aus. „Man Kakarott! Das ist ein altes Saiyajin Ritual, ich hätte dich nicht beißen dürfen, das tun nur 2 Saiyajins die sich für immer an einander binden wollen, und weiß Gott das wollte ich bestimmt nicht!"  
„Wieso hast du es denn getan?"  
„Ich…Ich hatte mich nicht unter Kontrolle, ich weiß nicht wieso ich es getan habe"  
„Ich bin so…-"  
„-verwirrt? Hast du nicht zugehört ich kann spüren wie es dir geht! Und ich wäre froh wenn ich das abstellen könnte"  
Son Goku sah in Vegetas tief schwarze Augen. *Ich habe ihn die 2 Wochen so vermisst. Wir hatten als wir alleine waren, so viel Spaß, ich hab mich so geborgen gefühlt und nun hab ich so ein einsames Gefühl* Son Goku seufzte.

Ohne eine weitere Vorwarnung küsste er Vegeta zart auf die Lippen.  
Dieser stand wie erstarrt an der Wand.  
Nach wenigen Sekunden lies Son Goku von ihm ab.  
„Vegeta, war das alles unrecht? Unsere … Berührungen… alles?"  
Vegeta zwang sich mürrisch zu klingen. „Aber natürlich! Kakarott du bist mein größter Rivale! Ich werde mich bestimmt nicht hier mit dir Einlassen."

Son Goku beugte sich erneut vor uns versuchte ihn erneut zu küssen. Vegeta stieß ihn weg. „Kakarott! Reiß dich zusammen! Man das kommt alles nur von dem scheiss Biss, dass du dich jetzt so zu mir hingezogen fühlst, weil du im innerem mich auch zu „deinem" machen willst".

Vegeta drehte sich zornig zu ihm um. „Wir hätten uns beide besser unter Kontrolle haben müssen! Dann wäre das alles überhaupt nicht passiert. Wir dürfen uns nicht mehr sehen! Lerne dich zu kontrollieren ansonsten können wir auch nicht mehr mit einander trainieren!" Vegeta drehte sich um und ging in sein Zimmer, welches nur noch 5 Türen entfernt lag.

Als er die Tür geschlossen hatte, ging Son Goku ihm nach. Er blieb vor der Tür stehen und lehnte seinen Kopf an.  
„Vegeta… es tut mir leid… ich wollte dich nicht wütend machen… ich muss einfach in deiner nähe sein, das Gefühl macht mich verrückt, ich kann nicht länger bei mir Zuhause sein, egal was ich tu, ich möchte dich so gerne sehen, bei dir sein.."

Vegeta lies sich an der Innenseite der Tür auf den Boden gleiten. Er saß dort mit ausgestreckten Beinen, den Kopf hängend. Er hörte Son Gokus fehlende Worte, was noch schlimmer war, er spürte seine Verzweiflung.  
*Verdammt, verdammt! Was habe ich nur getan, er soll aus meinem Kopf gehen, ich will nichts von seinen Gefühlen spüren. Ich hasse mich, warum hab ich das getan*  
Vegeta schlug mit seiner eigenen Faust auf seinen Oberschenkel. Er war wütend auf sich selbst. *Natürlich habe ich mich gesehnt ihn eben weiter zu küssen, ihn zu berühren, aber nur weil ich mich durch dieses dämliche Ritual nun auch zu ihm hingezogen fühle. Es sind keine echten Gefühle! Dadurch dass ich von seinem Blutgekostet habe, habe ich mich bereit erklärt ihn als „mein" anzuerkennen. Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht*.

„Hey Vegeta! Vegeta ist alles okay bei dir?" Son Goku klopfte gegen die Tür.  
„Aber natürlich Kakarott" Vegeta unterdrückte ein seufzen. „Ich will dass du gehst Kakarott…" leise flüsternd entwich Vegeta danach ein „bitte…"

Vegeta vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
„Vegeta, okay… ich werde nun gehen… bitte versprich mir dass ich morgen wieder kommen darf… du musst doch noch trainieren, um einen Super Saiyajins Stufe 3 zu übertreffen."  
Vegeta Knurrte, welches Son Goku als ‚ok' anerkannte.

(Ein etwas kürzeres Kap, Lg Acavi )

Kapitel 7 – Verführerischer Abend

Kapitel 7 – Verführerischer Abend

Am nächsten Morgen war Vegeta in der Küche am Tisch und frühstückte. Seine Frau Bulma saß neben ihm und beobachtete ihn, wie er alles hin sich hinein stopfte.  
Als er fertig war, lehnte er sich zurück.  
„Vegeta… ich muss dir etwas sagen…"  
„Hn?"  
Er sah sie an.  
„Also, du warst lange weg und naja ach was rede ich, wir waren eh nie wirklich zusammen, also ich ähm bin wieder mit Yamchu zusammen."  
Vegeta zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist mir egal, solange ich meine Ruhe haben kann".  
„Du kannst natürlich auch weiter hier wohnen! Du gehörst immer noch zu meiner Familie"

Vegeta sah sie genervt und misstrauisch an. Er stand auf.  
„Hey, gibst du mir nun meinen GR zurück? Kakarott kommt gleich zum trainieren!"  
Sie lächelte und warf ihm eine kleine Kapsel zu.  
Mit einer Hand fing er sie und ging in den Garten, wo er den GR wieder an seinen Platz stellte. Sein GR wurde von Bulma um einiges erweitert in den letzten Jahren. Er war nun riesig groß, aber nur von Innen, von Außen gesehen sah er so aus wie immer. Im inneren der kleinen Kugel befand sich nun jedoch ein riesiger Raum in die Höhe sowie in die breite.

Er betrat den GR und lächelte *Ach, wenn ich sie mal geliebt haben sollte dann nur dafür*

Pünktlich, wie angekündigt kam Son Goku im Garten der CC. an. Er ging zum GR und klopfte an. Vegeta öffnete ihm die Tür. „Wie immer pünktlich Kakarott, nicht wahr?"  
Son Goku lächelte verlegen.

„Heute wird trainiert, Kakarott! Verstanden? Nichts Halbherziges hier!" Vegeta lies sich langsam in die Luft schweben und Son Goku folgte ihm.

„Verstanden" antwortete Son Goku. Doch noch während der Antwort raste Vegeta bereits auf ihn zu. Er holte aus und wollte Son Goku in den Magen schlagen, dieser jedoch wich mit Leichtigkeit aus. „Du bist immer noch so langsam wie früher" stachelte Son Goku ihn an.

Vegeta knurrte wütend. Er tauchte hinter Son Goku auf und trat ihm in den Rücken. Dann einen Schlag in den Nacken und einen in den Bauch. Son Goku fing sich wieder und verwandelte sich in einen Super Saiyajin. Seine ausstrahlende Energie drückte Vegeta weg. Dieser tat es Son Goku gleich. *Ihm steht das blond viel besser*  
Vegeta schüttelte heftig den Kopf *WAS denk ich da*.  
Wieder raste er auf Son Goku zu. Son Goku wich wieder aus und als Vegeta auf seiner Höhe war packte er ihn bei den blonden Haaren. „Hey! Lass mich los!".  
Der GR änderte die Umgebung, dieses waren voreingestellte Programme, die verschiedene Gravitation sowie Umgebungen darstellten konnten.  
Unter ihnen änderte sich die Landschaft nun in eine steinige Wüste. Son Goku der Vegeta an den Haaren gepackt hatte, gab ihm ein paar Magen hiebe und schleuderte ihn schnell und hart auf den Boden zu.  
Vegeta schlug hart auf dem nun felsigen Boden auf und hinterließ einen kleinen Krater. Son Goku raste ihm hinterher um ihn auf den Boden zu klammern. Jedoch kurz bevor Son Goku auf Vegeta traf wich dieser aus und so gelang es Vegeta Son Goku auf den Boden zu drücken.

Er schlug mit aller Kraft auf den jüngeren ein. Immer wieder. Er war wütend. Wütend auf sich selbst, auf Son Goku auf alles. Er prügelte weiter auf Son Goku ein, erst als dieser Blut spuckte stand er auf.  
„Du strengst dich nicht an. Ich habe gesagt wir Kämpfen. Ein richtiger Kampf! Und nicht dieses rum geeier von dir. Du schlägst nicht mit voller Kraft und versuchst mir nicht einmal zu entkommen!"  
Son Goku wollte sich aufsetzten, jedoch trat Vegeta ihm auf die Schulter, so dass Son Goku wieder auf den Boden zurück prallte.  
„Aber, ich will dich nicht verletzten…"  
„DU mich verletzten?" Vegeta lachte.  
„Denkst du diese kleinen Kratzer tun mir weh? Dann träum weiter Kakarott!"  
„A – aber"  
„Ich hab dir gesagt bring deine Gefühle unter Kontrolle! Zwischen uns ist nichts! Absolut gar nichts! Es war nur diese eine Nacht, die nie hätte sein dürfen! Vergiss das alles und den Biss endlich"  
„Aber ich fühle mich so unendlich allein und einsam"  
„Reiß dich zusammen! Das kommt nur von diesem Ritual, weil es nicht vollendet wurde. Irgendwann wird das Gefühl schon aufhören und nun Kämpf richtig!"  
Vegeta schoss einen Energie Strahl nach Son Goku. Dieser sprang vom Boden hoch in die Luft.  
Vegeta kämpfte mit vollem Einsatz, er gab alles was er hatte, hingegen Son Goku jedoch hielt sich zurück, er hielt Vegeta zwar einiges entgegen aber wenn er sich wirklich ausgepowert hätte, wäre es viel zu unfair gewesen. Er wusste genau, dass er um einiges stärker ist als Vegeta.

Nach einigen Stunden lagen beide erschöpft auf dem Boden des GR, welcher sich nun in einen regnerischen Wald verwandelt hatte. Vegeta atmetet schwer. Er genoss die Regentropfen auf seiner wunden Haut.  
„Vegeta, seitdem dein GR diese Umgebungswechsel kann, ist es richtig schöner ort."  
Vegeta antwortete nicht. Er sah hinauf, sah die Regentropfen.  
*Ich werde mich einfach so wie immer benehmen, irgendwann wird er mich schon aus seinen Gefühlen verbannen. So etwas gibt es nicht! Ein Prinz mit einem Unterklassenkrieger. Tzzzz Niemals!*  
Vegeta knurrte in sich hinein.  
Verwirrt drehte Son Goku den Kopf zu Vegeta und sah ihn an.  
*Ich werde mir nur noch einmal Appetit holen, nur noch einmal*  
„Kakarott! Verwandle dich in einen Super Saiyajin!"  
„Wieso das denn?"  
„Weil ich es dir befehle. Sofort!"  
Son Goku sah noch verwirrter drein aber tat wie ihm befohlen wurde.

Vegetas Blicke wanderte über den Körper von Son Goku, er sah nackte Haut die durch Risse in seinen Kleidern zu sehen waren. Innerlich seufzte er. Er mochte ihn ansehen. Er mochte seine Aura. Er mochte ihn. Was er sich jedoch nicht eingestehen wollte.

„Es ist spät! Und du musst doch bestimmt nach Hause sonst bekommst du doch bestimmt wieder haue! Morgen selber Ort, selbe Zeit." Und Vegeta verlies den GR.

Son Goku verwandelte sich zurück  
*Was war das denn nun bitte?*  
Und er teleportierte sich nach Hause.

Als er sein Haus betrat, wartete Chichi schon mit verschränkten Armen auf ihn. „Wo warst du wieder solange Son Goku?!" „Ich also…" „UND WIE SIEHST DU ÜBERHAUPT AUS!" Son Goku fing an zu stottern „JEDEN TAG BRAUCHST DU EINEN NEUEN TRAININGSANZUG!" „Chichi beruhige dich!" „NEIN, ICH WILL MICH NICHT MEHR BERUHIGEN". Sie flitzte ins Schlafzimmer und kam mit einer Tasche wieder heraus. Sie warf die Tasche auf Son Goku.  
„Bleib doch wo der Pfeffer wächst, hier jedenfalls nicht mehr!"  
„Aber wo soll ich denn hin?" – „Mir doch egal, ich hab's satt mit dir!"  
Mit diesen Worten schob sie Son Goku aus der Haustür.

Einige zeit stand Son Goku vor der Tür und wartete, ob sie ihn nicht doch wieder reinlassen würde. Doch dieses geschah nicht.  
Sein Magen knurrte.  
„Manno, was mache ich denn jetzt?"

Dann kam ihm eine Idee. *Dann bleibt mir wohl nur noch ein Ausweg. Ich frag einfach Bulma, meine beste Freundin, ob ich nicht ein Zimmer in der CC beziehen kann*

Son Goku konzentrierte sich und mit Hilfe der Momentanen Teleportation stand er nun in Bulmas Wohnzimmer. Was er dort sah lies ihn erröten. Bulma lag nur leicht bekleidet und mit Yamchu knutschend auf einem Sofa. „Oh.. Äh.. ‚schuldigung!"  
Bulma sprang auf.  
„Oh Son Goku" sie nahm ihren Mantel vom Sofa und eilte zu Son Goku. Sie hakte ihn unter dem Arm ein und schleifte ihn aus dem Zimmer.  
„Son Goku was machst du hier?"  
Immer noch verwirrt sah Son Goku sie an  
„Du bist also wieder mit Yamchu zusammen? Weiß Vegeta das schon?"  
Sie lachte .  
„Natürlich und es interessiert ihn nicht. Wie immer. Aber nun sag schon, was machst du hier in meinem privaten Wohnzimmer?"  
„Ich…also… achja, Chichi hat mich rausgeworfen und nun brauche ich dringend für kurze Zeit eine Unterkunft. Und ich wollte-"  
„Aber natürlich kannst du hier wohnen! Du kennst das Gästezimmer ja bereits, weißt du welches ich meine?"  
„Dieses schräg gegenüber von Vegetas?"  
„Ja genau das, das ist das größte und schönste. Früher war es Vegetas Zimmer, aber der bevorzugt nun noch größere Räume. Kennst ihn ja, übrigens wenn du noch ein wenig Ablenkung suchst, kannst du ja mal nach Vegeta schauen, der müsste oben in der Bar sitzen."  
Sie war schon wieder halb im Wohnzimmer verschwunden. Sie blieb in der Tür stehen und winkte ihm „Fühl dich wie zu Hause. Du bist hier immer willkommen!"

Perplex stand Son Goku nun allein im Flur. *Okay das wäre geklärt*  
Er brachte seine Tasche auf sein Zimmer. *Was hat sie gesagt, Vegeta sitzt oben in einer Bar?, Seit wann hat die CC eine Bar? Naja ich war ja bisher auch noch nicht überall hier, ach was solls ich gehe mal schauen*

Er stieg die Treppen herauf. Er hörte einen lauten Fernseher und eine Person die diesen anscheinend beschimpfte. *Jap, das ist Vegeta*  
An der Tür angekommen, öffnete er sie erst ein kleines Stück um hinein zu spähen, er wollte ja nicht auch gleich vom Prinzen beschimpft werden. Dieser saß bequem auf einem riesigem Leder Sofa und sah sich eine Kampfsendung im TV an. In seiner Hand hing eine Flasche mit klarer Flüssigkeit.

Son Goku betrat nun den Raum. Langsam ging er auf Vegeta zu welcher mit dem Rücke zur Tür saß.  
„MAN! Was seid ihr für Luschen da. Wie schwach seid ihr denn, das ist ja nicht auszuhalten! Geht mal anständig trainieren!"  
Als Son Goku neben ihm stand und „hallo Vegeta" sagte, zuckte dieser zusammen. „Kakarott? Was treibst du denn hier? Jetzt kommst du mich schon in den Nachtstunden besuchen? Das geht echt zu weit!"  
Son Goku setzte sich neben Vegeta, als er sich setzte bemerkte er den Geruch. In der Flasche in Vegetas Hand musste sich Alkohol befinden.  
„Chichi hat mich rausgeworfen und Bulma hat mich eingeladen hier zu wohnen"  
Vegeta fing an zu lachen. Er hörte auch nicht mehr auf. Als er sich wieder beruhigte nahm er einen weiteren Schluck aus der Flasche.  
„Was ist daran so lustig?"  
„Man, man ich frag mich wieso du das sowieso so lange mit ihr ausgehalten hast."  
„Naja die ist die Mutter meiner Kinder und sie hat mich immer schön bekocht"

„Kakarott! Im Ernst diese Frau war schrecklich!" Vegeta lehnte sich zurück und legte seinen Hals an das Sofa an.  
„Kakarott siehst du diese Luschen da?" Er deutete auf den TV.  
„Die kannst du doch nicht mit uns vergleichen! Das sind nur Menschen!"  
„Nur" fragte Vegeta interessiert. „Du scheinst es begriffen zu haben".  
Vegeta grinste. Er nahm noch ein paar kräftige Schlucke aus seiner Flasche. Sah er Son Gokus Blick sah, hob er eine weitere Flasche vom Boden und hielt sie dem jüngerem hin.  
„Ähm… nein danke Vegeta."

„Nun los, sei keine Memme". Ein kickser entwich Vegeta. „Das lenkt disch gut ab…"

*Ach was solls, vielleicht komm ich dann endlich auf bessere Gedanken, Hauptsache ich fange nicht auch noch an mit dem TV zu reden*  
Er nahm die Flasche aus den Händen den Prinzens und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck.  
Eine halbe Stunde verging, in der die beiden weiter diese Kampfsendung im TV sahen und hin und wieder einen Schluck tranken.

Son Goku schnappte sich die Fernbedienung und schaltete auf einen Comedy Sender um.  
„Nein Vegeta, jetzt ist Schluss mit meckern, das ist viel lustiger hier".  
Vegeta sah ihn genervt an. Er stellte seine nun leere Flasche auf den Boden. „Ach man!" Er sah nur noch leere Flaschen. Er seufzte und stand auf. Leicht schwankte er.  
„Dasch hast du jetzt niieecht gesehen!" Er ging hinter die Bar an einen Kühlschrank und holte noch 2 Flaschen.  
Mit einem Ruck lies er sich wieder in das weiche Sofa sinken. Nun saß er jedoch dichter neben Son Goku, sodass sich ihre Knie berührten. Vegeta bemerkte dieses nicht. Er hatte seinen Blick abgewandt und sah wieder TV.  
„Nun trink schon Kakarott, stell dich nicht so an, du hängst hinterher"  
„Nein ich glaube ich habe genug"  
„Du hast genug wenn dein Prinz es dir sagt" lallte Vegeta.  
Son Goku grinste und wollte Vegeta provozieren.  
„Aber natürlich mein Prinz, alles was ihr wollt!"  
Er nahm einen kleinen Schluck.  
„Was darf ich tun um es euch angenehmer zu machen, mein Prinz"  
„Achalte wieder auf die Kampfsendung"  
*Wer verarscht hier eigentlich wen, ich ihn oder er mich* dachte sich Son Goku. Vegeta hatte seine Augen schon halb geschlossen. *Nein, ich glaub er meint das ernst, so betrunken wie er schon ist. *

Als Son Goku sein Knie bewegte, drückte Vegeta seines im Halbschlaf weiter gegen das von Son Goku.  
*Irgendwie sieht er ja süß aus*  
Son Goku legte eine hand auf den Oberschenkel von Vegeta um diesen etwas bei Seite zu schieben.

Bei seiner Berührung bemerkte er wie Vegeta sich langsam auf den Lippen biss.  
*Nein, ich darf das nicht tun, aber er ist so niedlich und wunderschön wenn er schläft, ach was denk ich da eigentlich*  
Er schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken zu vertrieben. Er nahm seine Hand zurück. Vegeta war inzwischen eingeschlafen und schnarchte. Son Goku musste grinsen. Er lehnte sich zurück und sah eine Weile TV.  
Vegeta murmelte etwas vor sich hin.

Son Goku sah zu ihm, er neigte den Kopf um zu verstehen was der ältere im Schlaf vor sich hinmurmelte. „hmmm… na… ka.. Kakarott… nein… geh nicht….mhhh"  
Er war zu dem Prinzen um einiges dichter gerückt gekommen um zu verstehen was dieser im Schlaf murmelte. *Ob das jetzt unfair wäre wenn ich einfach diese zarten Lippen küssen würde* Schoss ihm durch den Kopf.

Er sah wie Vegeta schlief, mit leicht geröteten Wangen.  
Son Goku musste sich zurückhalten. Er durfte es nicht. Er wusste dass Vegeta es nicht wollte.  
Jedoch legte er wieder Sanft eine Hand auf Vegetas Oberschenken. Vegetas Mund öffnete sich und so sah er noch sanfter aus.  
Langsam lies er seine Hand nach oben gleiten. Er strich sanft über den Hintern von Vegeta. Son Goku seufzte tief. Seine Hand glitt unter das Shirt von Vegeta und streichelte über seine harten Muskeln.  
*Soll ich oder soll ich nicht* waren Son Gokus Gedanken.

Kapitel 8 – Wollen oder nicht wollen

Kapitel 8 – Wollen oder nicht wollen

*Nur… nur ein bisschen* dachte sich der jüngere Saiyajin. Er hauchte einen Kuss auf Vegetas Hals. Einen an sein Ohr und einen auf seinen Mund. *Ich darf ihn nicht küssen! Ich muss ihn vergessen…*  
Sein sehnsüchtiger Blick hing an Vegetas Lippen, die sich leicht im schlaf bewegten.  
Und dann tat er es, er küsste ihn. *Seine Lippen sind so weich, so zart*

Vegeta immer noch schlaftrunken gab sich dem Kuss hin. Schlaftrunken und vom Alkohol berauscht schlang er die Arme um Son Gokus Hals und zog diesen dichter zu sich.  
„Vegeta… nicht… lass mich los… du willst das doch gar nicht…"  
„Doch Kakarott… küss mich"

Widerwillig, jedoch lies er sich nicht zweimal bitten, beugte sich Son Goku wieder herab und küsste ihn erneut. Sofort als sich ihre Lippen berührten wollten Son Gokus Hände wieder auf die Erkundungsreise über Vegetas Körper gehen. Jedoch hielt er sich zurück.  
Vegeta öffnete mit roten Wangen seine Augen. Seine Hände glitten unter das Shirt von Son Goku. Er spürte die heiße Haut Son Gokus. Vegeta knurrte, aber es war kein wütendes knurren, eher ein gemütliches. Durch halb geöffnete Augen sah Vegeta Son Goku an. „Kakarott… ich muss ins Bett…"  
Leise entwich Son Goku ein „ja und zwar mit mir…"  
Jedoch hörte Vegeta diesen Satz und obwohl er sehr betrunken war antwortete er „Nein, niemals wieder. Es darf nicht sein".

„.. was wäre daran so schlimm?..." eine Stille trat ein.  
„Ich will es nicht!" kam von Vegeta als trockene Antwort.  
„Nein Vegeta, du willst es nur nicht zulassen!" – „Kakarott! Lass dir nicht die Sinne vernebeln. Ich habe dir doch gesagt dass deine Gefühle nur durch den Biss entstanden sind"

„Lass es uns doch trotzdem einfach tun". Son Gokus hand glitt Vegetas Bauch hinab.  
„Vegeta… ich will dich… ich brauche dich…" hauchte Son Goku in Vegetas Ohr.  
Vegetas Hände ruhten noch immer auf Son Gokus Haut. Beide sahen sich an.  
„Kakarott, ich will ins Bett." – „Lass mich dich bringen".

Sanft schob Son Goku seine Hände unter Vegetas Körper und nahm ihn hoch. Langsam ging Son Goku in die Richtung von Vegetas Zimmer, er ging mit Absicht sehr langsam, um Vegeta so lange wie möglich im Arm zu halten.  
Er stieß die Zimmertür auf und betrat Vegetas dunkles Zimmer. Langsam legte er Vegeta auf sein Bett. Dieser war erneut kurz vorm einschlafen. Son Goku streichelte Vegeta sanft über die Wange. Vegeta öffnete die Augen.  
„Ich muss erstmal duschen gehen". Son Goku sah Vegeta verwirrt nach. „Kann... kann ich noch ein wenig hier bleiben?". „Wenn du unbedingt willst".  
Son Goku hörte wie Vegeta das Wasser anstellte.

Jedoch hatte Vegeta nur das Wasser aufgedreht um seine Ruhe zu haben. Er lehnte mit seinem Rücken an der Tür und hatte den Kopf in seinen Nacken gelegt und dachte nach. *Ich darf mich ihm nicht hingeben, jedoch bin ich immer wieder seinen Küssen verfallen. Ich als Prinz, niemals! Er ist schon sexy… oh nein, ich darf nicht auf solche Gedanken kommen. Aber ich bin frei und nicht mehr auf Vegeta ich kann tun und lassen was ich will… nein, nein und nochmals nein. Niemals.*  
Er bemerkte seine Erektion, er brauchte nur an Son Goku denken und schon fielen ihm ein dutzend Dinge ein die er gern mit ihm machen würde. Schnell beschloss er doch duschen zu gehen. Schnell streifte er taumelnd seine Klamotten ab und stieg in die Dusche.

Son Goku hatte sich auf Vegetas Bett gesetzt. *Ich muss verrückt sein… irgendwie… kann ich aber nicht anders… ich kann nur noch an ihn denken und wie es ist ihn zu berühren, was treibt er denn so lange? Ob ich mal nachschauen gehe? Vielleicht ist er ja beim Duschen eingeschlafen*  
Langsam betrat Son Goku das Badezimmer und sah prompt auf Vegetas muskulösen Oberkörper. Seine Augen blickten über Vegetas straffen Hintern. Dieser sah sich um. „Kakarott? Was machst du hier?" – „ich .. ähm wollte nur sehen ob du nicht vielleicht unter der Dusche eingeschlafen bist oder sooo." „Ich bin vielleicht leicht betrunken aber ich schlafe noch lange nicht unter der Dusche ein!"  
Son Goku ging langsam auf den in der Dusche stehenden Vegeta zu.  
„Bleib wo du bist Kakarott!"  
Jedoch blieb Son Goku nicht stehen, sondern trat ohne ein Wort zu Vegeta unter die Dusche. Er spürte wie seine Kleidung sofort anfing das Wasser aufzusaugen. Vegeta wich einen Schritt vor Son Goku zurück.  
Son Goku sah jedoch Vegetas Erregung und ging dichter auf ihn zu. Vegeta stieß mit dem Rücken an eine nasse, kalte Duschwand. Vegeta streckte einen Arm aus um Son Goku etwas auf Abstand zu halten. „Kakarott, ich hab doch gesagt ich will das nicht!" „Sicher? Ich sehe aber etwas anderes…" Sein Blick fiel auf Vegetas Erregung.  
„Na und?! Wichtig ist nur was mein Kopf sagt!". „Du bist ein wahrer Saiyajin Prinz, durch und durch" bemerkte Son Goku. Vegeta fiel darauf keine Antwort ein. „Mein Prinz, gebt mir einen Kuss und ich werde gehen". Vegetas Wangen färbten sich rot. Jedoch beugte er sich vor und gab Son Goku einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund.  
Nur Zentimeter entfernt von einander sahen sich beide in die Augen. Son Goku umfasste Vegetas Kopf und zog ihn an sich heran und küsste ihn sehr leidenschaftlich. Vegeta der sich nicht wehren konnte und wollte erwiderte den Kuss.

Doch dann lies Son Goku von ihm ab. Er ging aus der Dusche und verlies dann auch Vegetas Zimmer.  
Vegeta blieb allein in der Dusche zurück.  
*Was tue ich hier, was tut er, das muss endlich aufhören, dass er nun hier wohnt macht alles nur noch schlimmer.*

Son Goku ging in sein Zimmer. Als er zur Balkontür ging um die Vorhänge zuzuziehen bemerkte er dass auf dem Balkon Piccolo saß.  
Er öffnete die Balkontür und trat heraus zu Piccolo.  
„Hallo Piccolo was treibst du denn hier und das um die Uhrzeit"  
„Ich hab auf dich gewartet…"  
„Auf mich? Wieso das denn?"  
„Ich muss da etwas mit dir besprechen."  
„Was ernstes? gibt es neue Gegner?"  
Piccolo lachte.  
„Vielleicht, aber nicht das ich wüsste. Ich bin auch wegen etwas anderem hier" Sprach Piccolo.  
„Ums kurz zu machen". Er ging auf den nassen Son Goku zu und zog dessen Kragen beiseite. „deshalb"  
Son Goku war still geworden.  
„Du brauchst dir keine Geschichte ausdenken, Son Goku, ich weiß bescheid über dieses Ritual der Saiyajins. Mich interessiert nur wie es dazu gekommen ist, was nun los ist und wies mit Vegeta aussieht. Du hast dich also an ihn binden lassen…"  
Son Goku setzte sich auf einen der auf dem Balkon stehenden Stühle.  
„Irgendwie war das alles ganz anders und auch nicht so geplant, Piccolo."  
„Wie denn?"  
„Wir waren alleine und haben uns irgendwie so zu einander hingezogen gefühlt und ich weiß auch nicht so recht wie es dazu gekommen ist, in einer Nacht haben wir miteinander … geschlafen. Und dann biss er mich… Er sagte er wollte das nicht und ich soll es einfach vergessen…"  
„Ihr habt also tatsächlich miteinander… geschlafen… und nun wie fühlst du dich nun?"  
„Ich fühle mich schlimmer, als in der Zeit vor dem Biss, in der zeit der Einsamkeit. Ich weiß auch nicht. Piccolo du bist einer meiner besten Freunde, was ich dir erzähle bleibt ja wohl hoffentlich unter uns"  
Piccolo nickte.  
„Vegeta meint, meine Gefühle kommen einfach nur von dem Biss, dass ich mich nun auch an ihn binden will, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher. Er zieht mich magisch an irgendwie, ich kann es nicht beschreiben"  
„Bist du sicher, dass du nicht verliebt bist einfach?"  
„Wenn ich das wüsste. Aber wir werden sehen was die Zeit bringt"  
„Du solltest nicht den gleichen Fehler machen und ihn beißen wenn du ihn nicht liebst. Dann wäre das Ritual abgeschlossen und ihr wärt für immer an einander gebunden. Würdest immer alles vom anderem spüren und für immer nur noch ihn wollen, auch wenn du ihn irgendwann einfach nicht mehr lieben solltest. Denke immer daran, wenn du in die Versuchung kommen solltest ihn zu beißen"  
„Danke Piccolo"  
Piccolo klopfte Son Goku auf die Schulter und erhob sich in die Luft. „Wir sehen uns…" Und Piccolo flog davon.

Kapitel 9 – Warum denn nicht?

Ersteinmal, danke für eure Kommis, ich habe jetzt mal versuchst auf Wolkenfetzchen einzugehen und die Gespräche etwas zu entwirren. Sag mir doch obs geklappt hat xD

Kapitel 9 – Warum denn nicht?

Vegeta saß inzwischen auf seinem Bett. Er war verunsichert. Langsam strich er sich mit seinen Fingern über seine Lippen.  
*Das kann nicht sein, auch wenn ich es einfach nicht zugeben will, ich will es einfach nicht, ich könnte mich dem Ganzen hingeben, aber ich will nicht*.  
Er seufzte. *Das macht mich wahnsinnig, dieses hin und her immer, kann ich nicht einfach nur meinen Spaß haben? Hat diese eine Nacht denn alles verändert? Ich kann auch hier weiterhin meinen Spaß haben…*.

Er warf sich zurück und schloss die Augen.  
Einige Tage lebten die beiden Saiyajins nebeneinander her. Ohne weitere Annährungsversuche oder ähnliches.

Alles wie früher, doch etwas war anders, einige male grinste Vegeta sogar Son Goku zu.

Nach einigen Tagen, es war Abend und Vegeta und Son Goku war so langweilig, dass sie beschlossen hatten mit der Spiele Konsole von Trunks zu spielen.  
Gelangweilt hatte Vegeta die Spiele Konsole in sein Zimmer geholt und angeschlossen. Son Goku der von so etwas keine Ahnung hatte, hatte ihm nur dabei zu gesehen.

Nach einigen Runden eines Kampfspieles hatte Son Goku die Lust verloren, da er immer nur verlor.  
„Kakarott, stell dich nicht so an!"  
„Ich verliere aber immer nur" quengelte Son Goku.  
„Ich hab sonst aber nichts um uns zu beschäftigen, außer du willst dich betrinken, dazu hätte ich etwas!" Vegeta lachte.  
Stille.  
„Weißt du Vegeta, ich glaube du hattest Recht, die letzten Tage waren schon viel besser, das lag alles nur an dem Biss" Son Goku legte seine Arme in seinen Nacken und lächelte.

Vegeta biss die Zähne zusammen *mal sehen was er darauf zu sagen hat*  
„Schade Kakarott… ich hatte mir überlegt, ob wir das nicht einfach mal versuchen sollten…" Vegeta grinste und hatte sein Gesicht abgewandt.

Son Goku war baff, sein Mund stand offen.  
Noch bevor Vegeta noch etwas sagen konnte, war Son Goku auf ihn zugesprungen und warf ihn zu Boden.

„Ka-kakarott, ich dachte du hattest eben noch gesagt, dass es von dir aus wieder alles wie vorher ist" Vegeta wusste nicht so ganz was er sagen sollte.  
„Naja… irgendwie schon, aber irgendwie auch nicht… ich musste meine Empfindungen schon sehr unterdrücken"

Ohne weiter abzuwarten küsste er Vegeta. Dieser vorerst in der Situation gefangen, gab sich dem Kuss hin. Er erwiderte ihn sogar. Zärtlich und sogleich fordernd.  
*Ich kann doch auch einfach meinen Spaß haben und dann wieder weitermachen wie bisher*

Vegeta war sich zwar unsicher, aber er lies sich auf Son Gokus Berührungen ein.

Als sich beide schon halb ihrer Kleidungen entledigt hatten, hörten sie aus ein paar Zimmern weiter, lauten streit. „Wir sollten lieber mal nachsehen was los ist, Vegeta."

Son Goku stand auf und warf sich seine Sachen wieder über. Vegeta tat es ihm gleich nur er nahm einfach nur einen Bademantel von seinem Bett.

Auf dem Flur trafen sie auf Trunks und Son Goten, welche sich lautstark stritten. Son Goten trug kein Oberteil.  
„Was geht hier vor?" knurrte Vegeta, als sein Blick auf Son Goten fiel verengten sich seine Augen.  
Son Goku begriff was hier los war und sagte ruhig „Ähm komm Vegeta, ich glaub wir sind hier falsch am Platz. Lass die beiden das unter sich ausmachen!".

Son Goku packte Vegeta am Rücken und schob ihn wortwörtlich den Gang entlang.  
Sie betraten nun das Zimmer von Son Goku.  
„Was war da los, sag mal du weißt das doch!"  
Son Goku musste lächeln. „Ach Vegeta, hast du das immer noch nicht schon selbst bemerkt? Du kennst deinen Sohn aber echt schlecht!"

„Na und? Ich kümmere mich eben nur um mich selbst!"  
Son Goku streckte einen Arm aus und zog Vegeta zu sich heran. „Ist das so? Dass du dich immer nur um dich selbst kümmerst? Das will ich gleich mal austesten!"

Vegetas Hände ruhten still auf Son Gokus Brust.  
„Kakarott! Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet!"  
„Nun gut! Die beiden sind schon einige Wochen zusammen, jedoch haben sie wohl immer wieder streit…"  
Vegeta stieß sich von Son Goku ab. „WAS? Mein Sohn? Mit deinem Sohn!? Denen wird ich was erzählen!" Er wollte sich umdrehen und los stürmen.  
Son Goku hielt ihn zurück.

„Vegeta! Hör doch mal, lass sie doch, sie sind alt genug und wenn es sie glücklich macht. Halt dich daraus!"

„Nein! Das geht doch nicht? Was meinst du was die so machen?" Vegeta klang bestürzt.  
Son Goku lachte.

„Bestimmt das gleiche was wir auch so tun". Son Goku zog Vegeta wieder an sich heran und küsste ihn.

Vegeta unterbrach den Kuss.  
„Kakarott.,.. ich …hn" *Ach was solls*

Vegeta drehte die Lage und schubste Son Goku auf sein Bett.  
Er blieb vor dem Bett stehen auf welchem nun Son Goku lag und sah überlegen zu ihm hinunter. „Kakarott, ich will erst noch etwas klar stellen. Wir haben nur unseren Spaß zusammen, da sind keine Liebesgefühle oder so ein scheiss. Und niemand, aber auch niemand wird das mitbekommen, klar soweit?"

Son Goku nickte. „Schon klar… und nun komm her."  
Vegeta lies seinen Bademantel von seiner Haut gleiten und stand nun nur noch in Shorts vor Son Goku. Dieser sah sich diesen Anblick nur zu gerne an.

Son Goku setzte sich auf und legte die Hände an Vegetas Hüfte, langsam zog er Vegetas Shorts nach unten.  
Er legte seine Hände auf Vegetas Oberschenkel und setzte mit seinem warmen Mund an Vegetas Glied an. Vegeta legte seine Hände auf den Kopf von Son Goku und stöhnte auf als Son Goku anfing an seiner Spitze zu saugen.  
Son Goku fing an sich immer schneller zu bewegen und kraulte nun mit einer seiner Hände Vegetas Hoden. Vegeta versuchte nun auch nicht mehr sein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken, seine Hände waren nun in Son Gokus Haare gekrallt. Als Vegetas Beine anfingen zu zittern, glitt Son Goku vom Bett auf die Knie und schob Vegeta nun langsam aufs Bett. Auf dem Bett sitzend, angelehnt an die Rückenwand des Bettes entspannte Vegeta sich noch ein wenig mehr. Son Gokus andere hand war überall auf Vegetas Körper, massierte ihn hier und dort.  
„Kakarott!" Stöhnte er „Mach weiter! Schneller!".

Diesem Wunsch kam Son Goku nach.  
Kurz vor dem Höhepunkt beugte Vegeta seinen Unterkörper nach oben. Son Gokus Hand glitt unter Vegeta und massierte sanft den Punkt des Schwanzansatzes.  
Vegetas Sinne explodierten. So ein berauschendes Gefühl hatte er noch nie. *Verdammt, woher kann er das…*. Dann erreichte Vegeta auch schon seinen Höhepunkt.

Nach einigen Augenblicken, als sich Vegeta wieder beruhigt hatte, saß Son Goku immer noch vor ihm auf dem Boden.  
Vegeta war kaputt und müde, fühlte sich aber wahnsinnig gut.  
„Ich werde nun gehen"  
Vegeta stand auf und ergriff seinen Bademantel vom Boden.  
„Du kannst doch jetzt noch nicht gehen, Vegeta…"  
Vegeta bemerkte Son Gokus Erregung.  
„Doch kann ich, ich hatte meinen Spaß!"  
Schon war Vegeta aus dem Zimmer verschwunden.

Son Goku blieb alleine im Zimmer zurück und sah ihm nach.  
Er seufzte  
*Ach Vegeta… Du machst mich echt fertig…*

Kapitel 10 - Der Test

Kapitel 10 - Der Test

Einige Abende und Nächte vergingen so. Beide hatten ihren Spaß, reden taten sie darüber allerdings nicht.

Bulma hatte es sich angewöhnt jeden Samstagabend eine Grillparty mit allen Freunden zu veranstalten.  
So auch an diesem Samstag.  
Nur an diesem Samstag hatte Bulma sich in den Kopf gesetzt Chichi und Son Goku wieder zu versöhnen. Chichi war diesem auch sehr zugeneigt.

Sie saß sehr dicht neben Son Goku, ja schon fast auf seinem Schoß. Sie bezirzte ihn regelrecht. Son Goku dachte sich dabei nichts und lachte und scherzte mit Chichi.  
Aus einiger Entfernung beobachtete Vegeta das Schauspiel. Er war wütend. Seine Zähne knirschten vor Wut.  
*Ich will mir das nicht ansehen, wieso turtelt er so mit ihr rum, aber wieso stört mich das eigentlich so? Es macht mich wütend zu sehen wie gut sie sich verstehen*  
Er sah wie Chichi ihre Hand dicht auf seinen Oberschenkel legte und mit dem Kopf näher an ihn rückte.  
Vegeta platze der Kragen. Er knurrte und stand auf.  
Er ging an einigen Freunden und deren Tischen vorbei. Dann kam er zum Tisch von Son Goku und Chichi. Er ging direkt hinter den beiden entlang und strich Son Goku unauffällig über seinen Nacken. Son Goku erschauderte, aber er verstand.  
„Chichi ich komme gleich wieder"  
„Aber, das musst du dann auch tun!"  
„Ähm… ja aber sicher"

Schnell stand er auf und ging in die selbe Richtung wie Vegeta davon.  
Zwei Häuserecken weiter lehnte Vegeta mit einem wütendem Gesichtsausdruck an der Wand.

„Was ist denn los Vegeta?" Son Goku hob eine seiner Hände hinter den Kopf und lächelte.  
„Rein gar nichts!" Schnauzte Vegeta. „Nur… ich will dich jetzt!"  
„Hier? Aber Vegeta!"  
Vegeta griff Son Goku zwischen die Beine.  
„Vegeta, das geht nicht, die anderen sind gleich neben an!" Son Goku sah sich prüfend um.  
Vegeta packte noch härter zu und drängte sich an Son Goku.

„Ich wills aber jetzt!" flüsterte Vegeta und schob seine Hand in Son Gokus Hose.  
Son Goku lehnte sich nun auch an die Hauswand an. Er unterdrückte ein Stöhnen als Vegeta nun sanft anfing seine Hoden zu massieren.  
Er fing nun an Son Gokus Hose langsam nach unten zu ziehen und nahm dann Son Gokus steifes Glied ganz in seinen Mund auf. Ein keuchend entwich Son Goku bei dieser sanften, warmen Berührung.  
*Oh man was macht er nur mit mir? Was ist wenn die anderen nach uns sehen kommen, aber ich kann ihn nicht unterbrechen, was fühlt sich so wahnsinnig gut an und was noch wichtiger ist es fühlt sich so richtig an. *

Doch kurz nach diesen Gedanken Gokus lies Vegeta von ihm ab und stand auf. Er neigte sich zu Son Gokus Ohr und flüsterte „Ich wollte nur sicher gehen, ob du weißt zu wem du gehörst".  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich weg und ging zurück zur Party.  
Son Goku stand dort. Er war baff, schnell zog er sich wieder seine Hosen hoch.

Als Son Goku nach einiger Weile auch wieder auf der Party angekommen war, war sein Platz besetzt durch Bulma. Der einigste freie Platz war nur noch neben Vegeta der nun mit Piccolo an einem Tisch saß.

Getrieben vom Hunger huschte er ebenfalls schnell an den Tisch und griff sich einen Teller.  
Die beiden Saiyajins futterten wieder um die Wette. Vegeta legte sich die Hände auf den Magen und lehnte sich zurück.  
Es lag noch ein Stückchen Fleisch auf seinem Teller, welches aber sogleich von Son Goku eingeatmet wurde.  
„Du wolltest das doch nicht mehr, oder?"  
„KAKAROTT!"  
Vegeta schlug Son Goku stark auf den Hinterkopf.  
„DAS WAR MEIN LETZTES STÜCK FLEISCH! DU WAGST ES VON MEINEM TELLER ZU ESSEN?"  
Inzwischen war Vegeta aufgesprungen und trat Son Goku auf den Rücken.

Chichi war aufgeschnellt und eilte zu dem am Boden liegendem Son Goku.  
„Vegeta! Wie kannst du dich nur wegen so einem Stückchen Fleisch aufregen!" keifte sie ihn an.  
Sie hatte sich zu Son Goku herunter gebeugt und streichelte ihm über den Kopf mit einer Beule.

*Wie kann es dieses Weib wagen, grrr* Vegeta knurrte wütend und ging ins Haus. Er hatte keine Lust mehr auf die Party und dabei zuzusehen wie Chichi Son Goku betütelte.

Er war durch die Terrassen Tür gegangen und schob sie hinter sich zu. Er hörte ein „Tik, Tik, Tik" an der Scheibe.  
Er drehte sich um und erblickte zu seinem Erstaunen Piccolo, der mit einem seiner langen Fingernägel gegen die Glastür klopfte.  
Die Tür wurde aufgeschoben und Piccolo trat ein.

„Vegeta, ich möchte einmal mit dir reden!"  
„Wieso wollen eigentlich alle immer mit mir reden? Bin ich die Seelenfürsorge?"  
„Vegeta…" sagte Piccolo ungeduldig „Ich weiß was zwischen dir und Son Goku ist"  
Es kam nur ein „Aha" von Vegeta zurück.  
„Du solltest wissen, dass Chichi Son Goku angeboten hat wieder zurück nach Hause zu kommen..."  
„Soll er doch gehen!" Erwiderte Vegeta schnippisch.  
„Mir doch egal" brummte er nach dazu.

„Das hörte sich eben aber noch ganz anders an"  
Vegeta errötete.  
„Sag mal Piccolo…" sagte Vegeta ruhig „WIESO, KANNST DU EIGENTLICH SO GUT HÖREN?!" schrie Vegeta schlagartig.  
Piccolo ignorierte Vegetas Wutausbruch und sprach weiter „ich weiß auch von dem Ritual und wie ich sehe hat Son Goku sich meine Worte zu Herzen genommen und dich nicht auch gebissen"  
„Wieso auch, ich hab's ihm schließlich verboten!"  
„Du glaubst, du könntest das Kontrollieren? Du würdest es erst mitbekommen wenns zu spät wäre. Aber da ers noch nicht getan hat heißt das immerhin dass er nicht in dich verliebt ist." Piccolo klang zuversichtlich.  
Vegeta der wieder abgewandt stand presste seine Zähne bei Piccolos Satz zusammen *Ich will auch nicht, dass er in mich verliebt ist! Nie!*

Piccolo griff Vegeta am Oberarm und zog ihn ruckartig herum und küsste ihn. Genauso zart und fordernd wie Son Goku es tat.  
Vegeta begriff eine Sekunde lang gar nicht was los war, doch dann schubste er Piccolo schnell von sich weg.  
„SAG MAL, HAST DU NICHT MEHR ALLE LATTEN AM ZAUN?"  
„Sorry Vegeta, ich musste einfach mal etwas testen" Piccolo lächelte.  
„UND WOZU SOLL DAS BITTESCHÖN GUT GEWESEN SEIN? UND ICH ERWARTE EINE PLAUSIBLE ANTWORT ANSONSTEN BIST DU GLEICH NUR NOCH SCHNUTT UND ASCHE!"  
Vegeta drohte Piccolo mit dem Zeigefinger.  
„Ich wollte Testen ob du grundsätzlich auf Männer stehst!"  
„PAH! Auf Männer? Ich nie! Nur…. UND Außerdem bist du kein Mann sondern ein Grünling!"  
„Nur … auf einen" beendete Piccolo den Satz.  
Vegeta errötete schlagartig. Er sah aus wie eine Tomate. *Oh man was hab ich da jetzt nur wieder gesagt*  
„Und wenn schon, kann es dir nicht egal sein?"  
„Son Goku ist einer meiner besten Freunde, ich will nicht, dass er in ein so tiefgehendes Ritual reinläuft und sich in seinem 'Partner' täuscht."  
„Wir… wir haben nur hin und wieder unseren Spaß! Ist das etwa verboten?"  
„Ihr solltest euch beide klar über eure Situation und über eure Gefühle sein. Wenn ihr euch bindet, ist diese Bindung bis zum Tod. Vielleicht sogar darüber hinaus."

„Bist du hier der Saiyajin Prinz oder ich? Ich weiß das alles!"

Kapitel 11 – Ein Kampf um Gefühle

Hallo erstmal :) Danke für eure Kommis! Dann wollt ich mal dazu schreiben zu dem Kommi von Wolkenfetzchen : Das mit dem Biss sollte nicht so wie bei Twilight rüberkommen (kenn das auch gar nicht . wehre mich krampfhaft dagegebenxD) Also die FF soll nicht so rüber kommen als würde sie zum Vampirkram abdriften xD

Bitte schreibt mir doch im Kommi was ihr so denkt was als nächstes passiert oder was ihr euch wünscht was als nächstes pasieren soll, bin echt gespannt was ihr so denkt! Aber genug von meinem gerede, los gehts!

Kapitel 11 – Ein Kampf um Gefühle

Vegeta hatte genug davon sich von jedem ein Gespräch aufzwingen zu lassen.  
Er lies Piccolo stehen und verschwand in seinem Zimmer.  
*Was wollen die bloß alle von mir, das ist doch nicht eine soo große Sache. Ich hab meinen Spaß und er hat seinen Spaß daran. Hier geht es doch nicht um Gefühle…*  
Vegeta war verärgert.

Einige Stunden später hörte Vegeta wie nun auch endlich Son Goku in sein Zimmer gegenüber ging.  
*Was er wohl noch solange getrieben hat, so spannend war die Party nun auch nicht*  
Er wartete noch ca. eine halbe Stunde und er hörte nichts weiter auf dem Flur.  
Leise ging er über den Flur und betrat ohne anzuklopfen das Zimmer von Son Goku.  
Er erwartete Son Goku schlafend im Bett vorzufinden, jedoch sah er dass dieser auf seinem Balkon im dunklem saß.  
Lautlos ging er zur Balkontür.

Son Goku hatte ihn bereits von weitem gesehen und beobachtete ihn.  
Vegeta schloss hinter sich die Balkontür und lehnte sich an.  
Beide sprachen kein Wort.  
Doch dann unterbrach Son Goku die Stille.

„Du noch so spät wach und hier?" Ruhig fragte Son Goku.  
„Das könnte ich dich auch fragen, was hast du denn noch so lange getrieben auf der Party?" Neugierig sah Vegeta Son Goku an.

„Nun, weißt du Vegeta…" Son Goku wandte den Kopf ab und sah auf das flache Land hinter der CC. „Chichi hat mir angeboten wieder nach Hause zu kommen… und weißt du… ich glaube das werde ich tun"  
Vegetas Gesichtszüge veränderten sich kurz, jedoch war Son Goku immernoch abgewandt.  
„Dann tu das doch!"  
„Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, zwischen mir und Chichi hat sich etwas verändert. Früher war ich immer froh wieder zuhause zu sein, doch nun bin ich auch glücklich hier zu sein…"  
„Macht es dir mit uns keinen Spaß mehr?" Vegeta versuchte ein Grinsen aufzusetzen.  
„Doch, natürlich, sehr sogar, aber irgendwie… fehlt mir irgendetwas…"  
Vegeta blieb ruhig.  
„Wie dir fehlt etwas? … Ich fühle mich dabei sehr gut"  
Son Goku stand auf und sah aber immer noch auf das freie Feld.

Vegeta trat einige Schritte auf Son Goku zu. Dicht stand er nun hinter ihm und sah nun ebenfalls auf das Feld.

„Ich fühle mich so leer dabei…"  
„Langweilt es dich?" Vegeta sah misstrauisch drein.  
„Nein, das nicht… ich liebe deine Berührungen… und alles… ich möchte auch immer in deiner Nähe sein, aber ich weiß nicht… ob das so richtig ist"  
„Wieso sollte es denn falsch sein? Du hast doch keine Verpflichtungen, kannst in den Tag hinein leben."  
„Das ist es ja, ich hätte gerne Verpflichtungen, ich möchte rausgehen… mit dir… und nicht immer darauf achten ob uns jemand sieht. Weißt du Son Goten und Trunks ist es total egal was die anderen denken"

„Sie sind Jung" antwortete Vegeta sofort.

Son Goku musste lachen.  
„Bezeichnest du dich denn schon als alt?"  
„Tz~ ich und alt, davon träumst du Kakarott!"  
Vegeta nahm Son Gokus Hand. „Lass uns reingehen… ich weiß wie ich dich ablenken kann"  
„Nein Vegeta… ich möchte nicht immer nur mit dir schlafen… ich möchte auch einfach mal nur so mit dir zusammen sein"  
Son Goku drehte sich endlich um. Er sah in Vegetas Gesicht, dieser schien jedoch nicht richtig zu verstehen.

Son Goku beugte sich hinab und legte seine Lippen sanft auf die von Vegeta. Nicht heiß und fordernd wie sonst, sondern sehr sanft und liebevoll.  
Vegeta schlang seine Arme um Son Gokus Hals und erwiderte den Kuss genau so sanft.  
Nach einigen Augenblicken löste sich Son Goku von Vegeta und zog ihn ganz dicht an sich heran.  
„Ich möchte dich einfach nur umarmen, lässt du mich?"  
Vegeta nickte langsam. Lange Momente blieben die beiden Saiyajins so auf dem Balkon im dunklem stehen.  
Dann flüsterte Son Goku.  
„Vegeta… ich will dich… so sehr… ich will dich ganz… nur für mich…Ich will mit dir zusammen sein und mich nicht mehr verstecken müssen"  
Vegeta knurrte und wich zurück.  
„Du weißt doch was wir besprochen haben!"  
„Ja…aber~"  
„Kakarott! Es geht hier nur um Sex! Und nicht um Gefühle. Wieso musst du alles so kompliziert machen? Es lief doch die letzte Zeit alles okay. Wieso zweifelst du jetzt nur so?"  
„Ich fühle mich so einsam!"  
„Aber ich bin doch da?"  
„Aber du bist nicht in mich verliebt!"

Noch bevor Son Goku reagieren konnte schlug Vegeta ihm mit seiner Faust ins Gesicht.  
Son Goku sprang rücklings vom Balkon und landete auf dem Feld unter ihnen.  
Vegeta sprang hinter her und stand nun erneut vor Son Goku.  
„Wenn du noch einmal sagst es geht bei uns um Liebe dann mach ich aus dir Hackfleisch!"  
Vegeta verschränkte die Arme.  
„Du musst ja nicht gleich so ausrasten!"  
„Lass uns kämpfen! Wenn ich gewinne bleibt alles so wie bisher!"  
„Und wenn ich gewinne?"  
„Dann werden wir sehen, ob sich etwas ändern lässt!"

Vegeta ging in Kampfstellung. Son Goku tat es ihm gleich.  
Beide verteilten harte Schläge und steckten genau so harte Schläge ein. Nach einer langen Zeit des Kampfes hatte Vegeta Son Goku an eine Wand gepresst. Ihre Hände waren ineinander gekrallt und ihre Köpfe gegeneinander gedrückt. Auf einmal presste Vegeta seine Lippen auf die Son Gokus. Son Goku der nicht widerstehen konnte lies sich sofort auf den Kuss ein. Doch Vegeta nutze diesen Moment und schlug Son Goku einige male sehr hart in den Magen.  
Son Goku sank zu Boden als Vegeta von ihm abließ.  
„Das… das war unfair Vegeta"  
„Wenn du dich so leicht ablenken lässt! Kann ich auch nichts dafür!" Vegeta grinste fies.  
„Willst du aufgeben?"  
„Niemals!" rief Son Goku.

Der Kampf ging weiter. Beide schlugen, traten und schleuderten Energiebälle auf einander.  
Die Klamotten der beiden waren nur noch Fetzten. Beide hatten überall am Körper Wunden.  
Son Goku kniete am Boden.  
„Du bist echt stark geworden!"  
Vegeta der noch stand aber genau so außer Atmen war antwortete.  
„Ich habe ja im Gegensatz zu dir nicht nur das eine Trainiert!"  
Son Goku lachte.  
„Da hast du recht…"  
Vegeta sah auf und bemerkte dass Trunks und Son Goten nun auf ihrem Balkon standen.  
Er hörte wie sie mit einander sprachen.

„Mensch, Trunks, dein Vater und mein Vater lassen auch keine Gelegenheit aus sich die Köpfe einzuschlagen."  
„Tja, die haben wohl nichts anderes im Sinn, also ich hätte da eine viel bessere Idee!" sagte Trunks und zog Son Goten in seinen Arm, als er bemerkte dass dieser zitterte weil es draußen sehr kalt war.

Vegeta wandte schnell seinen Blick ab. Er knurrte und sah wieder ernst zu Son Goku, welcher auch die beiden Teenager auf dem Balkon beobachtete.

„Vegeta" flüsterte Son Goku  
„Vielleicht sollten wir unseren Kampf einander mal fortsetzten, wir haben Zuschauer."

Vegeta lies seine Kampfhaltung fallen, verschränkte die Arme und ging durch eine Hintertür wieder ins Haus.

Son Goku schüttelte den Kopf und flog wider auf seinen Balkon und ging in sein Zimmer.

*Vegeta hat mir ganz schön zugesetzt. Er ist ganz schön stark geworden. Zusammen haben wir immer nur das eine in letzter Zeit trainiert, aber ich habe irgendwie darüber vergessen auch meinen Körper zu trainieren. Und nun… nun sind wir auch nicht weiter gekommen, was soll ich nun tun, weiter machen wie bisher? Einfach wenn Vegeta wieder ankommt mit ihm schlafen? Und dann geht er wieder? Ich will ihn einfach mal berühren können ohne dass es dann immer gleich in Sex hinaus läuft.*

Kapitel 12 – Wasserpark Teil 1

Kapitel 12 – Wasserpark Teil 1

Es vergingen wieder einige Tage, jedoch ohne dass die beiden Saiyajins sich großartig über den Weg liefen.

Son Goku hatte sich entschlossen vorerst doch noch in der CC wohnen zu bleiben. Er fühlte sich in Chichis Nähe nicht mehr wohl.  
Vor zwei Tagen war er nach Hause geflogen und dort hatte er es gemerkt, immer wenn er sie ansah musste er an Vegeta denken. Er wollte, nein er konnte nicht mehr mit Chichi zusammen leben, geschweige denn in einem Bett zu schlafen.

Als er es ihr gesagt hatte, hatte sie getobt. Angeschrien hatte sie ihn, er solle nie wieder kommen, doch bleiben wo der Pfeffer wächst.  
Getroffen hatte ihn dieses aber weniger. Insgeheim war er froh nicht mehr zurück zu müssen und Bulma bot ihm an weiterhin in der CC wohnen zu bleiben.  
Als Son Goku Vegeta seinen Entschluss mitgeteilt hatte, hatte dieser nur gebrummt und ist wieder in seinem Zimmer verschwunden. Vegeta hielt sich in letzter Zeit fast nur noch in seinem Zimmer auf.  
Son Goku beobachtete Vegeta des Öfteren von seinem Balkon aus beim Training.  
Allein sprang und trat er in der Luft hin und her. Son Goku musste ihn einfach betrachten. Wie er sich bewegte, seine Muskeln sich anspannten.

Eines Abends verkündete Bulma, dass sie alle zusammen in einen riesigen Wasserpark mit Tropenlandschaft und Strand fahren wollten. Son Goku war sofort einverstanden und Vegeta stimmte auch knurrend zu als er von Bulma scharf angesehen wurde. Er wusste wenn er ablehnen würde, würde sie ihm wieder seinen GR wegnehmen.

„Eine Auszeit für alle" so Bezeichnete Bulma den Ausflug. Sie hatte sich mit Yamchu gestritten und wollte nun Urlaub machen, jedoch lud sie dann gleich alle Freunde ein um nicht allein zu sein.

Sie würden gleich mehrere Tage an ihrem Urlaubziel bleiben. Daher bekamen sie an der Rezeption ihre Zimmerschlüssel.  
Bulma teilte sich ein Zimmer mit Chichi, die sie nur eingeladen hatte um mit ihr auch mal wieder etwas zeit zu verbringen. Trunks und Son Goten erhielten einen Schlüssel, sowie Son Gohan und Piccolo. Jedoch durch eine Falschbuchung des Hotels mussten sich Vegeta und Son Goku ein Zimmer teilen. Und keiner wollte mit Son Goku tauschen, denn niemand hatte Lust auf die wechselnden Launen des Prinzen.

„Soo ich würde sagen, von nun an können wir uns alle allein umsehen, wir müssen ja nicht ständig zusammen rumhängen! Wir treffen uns heute Abend zum Essen und jeder erzählt uns wo sein Lieblingsplatz ist."  
Sagte Bulma und schnappte sich Chichi am Arm und zerrte sie davon, denn sie sah immer noch wütend zu Son Goku.  
Son Gohan und Piccolo sahen sich an und nickten. Trunks und Son Goten waren bereits nach Bulmas Worten los gestürmt, so dass nur noch Son Goku und Vegeta in der Eingangshalle standen.  
„Ähm… Vegeta wollen wir zusammen gehen oder willst du lieber alleine sein" Fragte Son Goku verlegen.  
„Ist mir egal, meinetwegen komm halt mit, jedenfalls will ich wo hin wos nicht so warm ist!" murrte Vegeta.  
„Dann lass uns in den Tropenpark gehen! Dort ist schön viel Schatten!"  
Sagte Son Goku und ging voraus.  
Langsam folgte Vegeta Son Goku. Beide hatten sich bereits gedacht, dass es sehr warm sein würde und nur Badesshorts angezogen.

Sie gingen durch die Tropenlandschaft.  
„Vegeta, schau mal dort, was für süße Vögel" rief Son Goku und sprang hin und her wie ein kleines Kind.  
*Oh man, wie alt war er noch gleich? Naja… was interessieren mich die Vögel, ich schau mir da lieber Kakarotts Körper an.*  
Und so trottete Vegeta hinter Son Goku her.  
An einer kleinen Einbuchtung mit einer Sitzecke hielt Son Goku inne.  
„Lass uns eine Pause machen, es ist so schrecklich warm hier" jammerte Son Goku.  
„Stell dich doch nicht so an Kakarott!" meckerte Vegeta lies sich jedoch auf einen der Stühle nieder.  
„Du schwitzt doch genau so wie ich" bemerkte Son Goku und zeigte auf Vegetas Haut. Er setzte sich dann aber doch zu Vegeta.  
Vegeta verschränkte wie üblich die Arme vor seiner Brust.  
„Wir konnten unseren Kampf letztens gar nicht beenden. Seitdem haben wir auch nicht mehr wirklich miteinander geredet…"  
Vegeta sah ihn an. „Und?"  
Son Goku legte seine Hand auf Vegetas unterarm.  
„Ich weiß nicht was ich denken soll, darf ich dich berühren oder nicht, darf ich dich küssen oder nicht" Son Goku klang verwirrt.  
„Müssen wir das ausgerechnet hier besprechen?" Murrte Vegeta.  
„Keiner unserer Freunde ist hier und die anderen Leute die hier ab und an vorbei kommen kennen wir nicht!"

Vegeta schwieg.  
„Wenn du mir nicht gleich antwortest, werde ich dich küssen!" drohte Son Goku.  
„Das wirst du nicht!" sagte Vegeta ernst.

„Wirst du ja sehen!"  
Son Goku stand auf und wandte sich Vegeta zu.  
Vegeta sprang auf. „Ich hab gesagt, das wirst du nicht!"

Son Goku ergriff Vegeta Oberarm und zog ihn an sich heran.

Vegeta machte einen Schritt nach hinten und stolperte dann ins Gebüsch. Da Son Goku ihn nicht los lies, wurde er mit gezogen.  
Son Goku lag nun auf dem kleinerem.  
Dann küsste er Vegeta.

„Ich hab doch gesagt ich werds tun!"  
Vegetas Gesicht war Son Gokus so nah. Son Goku rechnete damit, dass Vegeta ihn von sich wegstoßen würde, jedoch küsste Vegeta ihn erneut.  
Vegeta hob seine Arme auf Son Gokus Rücken.  
Als sie sich von einander lösten sah Son Goku Vegeta erstaunt an.  
„Aber… was…"  
„Lass uns weiter ins Gebüsch gehen!"  
Vegeta packte Son Goku am Arm und zog ihn weiter in das dichte Gebüsch.

„Was hast du vor Vegeta?"  
„Wir sind zwar allein oder doch irgendwie auch nicht oder?" Vegeta grinste.  
„Und ich will dich… die letzten tage hab ich dich vermisst"

Son Goku sah ihn verwirrt an.  
Vegeta kam ihm wieder näher, näher als er es eigentlich wollte.  
Erneut küsste der kleine den größeren. Vegeta schlang seine Arme erneut um den Hals von Son Goku und zog ihn so etwas hinab.  
Vegetas Kuss war allerdings nicht so wie die letzten male. Er war sanft und ohne Hast. Als hätten sie alle zeit der Welt.  
Vegeta versuchte auch nicht die treibende Kraft zu sein, seine Hände waren nicht wie sonst sofort überall auf seinem Körper.  
Son Goku legte die Hände auf Vegetas Hüfte und hob ihn hoch.

„Hey!" Meckerte Vegeta als er Hochgehoben wurde.  
„Der Kuss war … schön" Lächelnd sah Son Goku zu dem nun größerem auf.  
Vegeta wurde rot.  
„Vegeta ich will dich nur ihm Arm halten, ich möchte jetzt nicht mit dir schlafen"  
Vegeta sah immer noch hinab.  
„Dann lass mich wenigstens runter!"  
„Wie ihr wünscht" schmunzelte Son Goku.  
Es lies Vegeta wieder auf den Boden.

Es verging einige zeit.  
„ich muss mich abkühlen gehen, Kakarott! Lass uns Schwimmen gehen!"  
„Ja das wäre gut"

Son Goku ging nun hinter Vegeta her, der in Richtung Strand ging. Kurz hatte er versucht Vegetas Hand zu nehmen aber die Idee gleich wieder verworfen.

Sie erreichten den Strand.  
„Wer schneller im Wasser ist!" rief Vegeta und rannte über den Strand.  
Son Goku lies sich das nicht zweimal sagen und rannte auch los.

Jedoch erreichte Vegeta durch seinen Vorsprung schneller das Wasser. Mit einem Kopfsprung sprang er hinein.  
Kurz nach seinem Untertauchen, spürte er wie auch Son Goku nun unter Wasser war.  
Beide tauchten gleichzeitig auf. Son Goku lachte.

„Ich habe gewonnen! Was bekomme ich?"

Son Goku schwamm dicht bei ihm, er grinste ihn an. Langsam lies Son Goku eine Hand in Vegetas Badeshorts gleiten.

Vegeta wurde Knallrot und sah sich suchend um.  
„Vegeta beruhig dich… entspann dich doch!"  
Unter dem Wasser schlang Son Goku einen Arm um Vegetas Hüfte und hielt ihn somit fest.  
„Kakarott… Nicht hier… das geht nicht!" flüsterte Vegeta.  
Son Goku antworte nicht sondern hob seine andere hand an Vegetas Wange.  
„Lass uns auf unser Zimmer gehen… bitte…" flüsterte er erneut.

„Okay… ich will ja auch nicht dass wenn unsere Frauen uns so sehen gleich nen Herzinfarkt bekommen"

Kapitel 13- Wasserpark Teil 2

Kapitel 13- Wasserpark Teil 2

Als Vegeta und Son Goku auf ihr Zimmer huschen wollten begegneten sie zufällig Son Gohan und Piccolo, die in Richtung Strand schlenderten.  
Son Goku bemerkte die beiden gar nicht, aber Vegeta sah mit geröteten Wangen weg.

„Was haben die denn nun schon wieder vor?"  
„Ich hab keine Ahnung Son Gohan!" log Piccolo.  
„Naja solange sie den Park nicht in Schutt und Asche legen"  
Piccolo sagte nichts mehr, er wusste genau was die beiden Krieger vor hatten. Ihm war es recht egal ob die beiden Saiyajins es wieder trieben. So langsam müssten sie wissen was sie tun, sagte er sich selbst.

Auf dem Gang zu ihrem Zimmer packte Vegeta Son Goku am Arm und zog ihn zu sich. Heiße und gierige Küsse folgten. Son Goku war kurz davor dem älterem seine Badeshorts schon auf dem Flur herunter zu reißen.  
Doch er beherrschte sich und stattdessen hob er Vegeta in seine Arme und verschwand endlich mit ihm in deren Zimmer.

Son Goku konnte und wollte nicht mehr warten. Er brauchte Vegeta nun, er dachte dass seine Leidenschaft ihn von innen verbrennen würde.  
Seine Erregung war bereits unübersehbar.  
Er presste seinen Unterkörper an Vegeta, der erstaunt war wie heiß Son Goku auf ihn war.  
Immer noch auf dem Arm presste Son Goku Vegeta gegen eine Wand.  
Der kleinere lies sich alles gefallen.  
„Vegeta… ich will dich" hauchte Son Goku begierig in Vegetas Ohr.  
Die Arme des älteren Saiyajins lagen um Son Goku Nacken geschlungen. Er sah Son Goku in die Augen „das merke ich!".  
Vegeta setzte sein übliches grinsen auf.

Son Goku lies nun Vegeta mit seinen Füßen auf den Boden, damit er seine Hände frei hatte.  
Ohne weitere umschweife schob Son Goku schon eine seiner freigewordenen Hände in Vegetas Shorts.  
Immer noch grinsend tat Vegeta das gleiche bei Son Goku.

Als er den harten Schaft des größeren berührte, konnte er kaum fassen, wie hart dieser schon war. *Er scheint es ja wirklich kaum noch auszuhalten*  
Sanft massierte Vegeta nun Son Gokus Hoden, durch diese sinnlichen Bewegungen vergaß Son Goku fast ebenfalls seine Hand zu bewegen. Als es ihm wieder einfiel zog er seine Hand zurück und entledigte Vegeta seiner Shorts.  
Vegeta der seine Hand immer noch rhythmisch bewegte, lies alles geschehen.

Son Goku ergriff Vegetas Unterarm und zog dessen Hand aus seiner Shorts.  
Son Goku ging vor Vegeta in die Knie.  
Er legte beide Hände auf Vegetas Hüfte und nahm dessen Glied ganz in seinen warmen Mund auf. Bei dieser berauschenden Wärme konnte Vegeta nicht anders als laut aufzustöhnen.  
Immer wieder leckte Son Goku begierig über die harte Männlichkeit Vegetas.

Vegetas Hände krallten sich vor Lust in die wuscheligen Haare Son Gokus.  
Er wollte mehr. Viel mehr. Vegeta hatte sich nun auch voll und ganz seiner Lust zu Son Goku hingegeben.

„Kakarott…" stöhnte er „hör auf…"  
Son Goku sah erschrocken auf. „Stimmt etwas nicht Vegeta? Hab ich was falsch gemacht?"  
Vegeta schüttelte den kopf.  
„nein… ich will nur noch nicht…"  
Son Goku grinste.

Er stand auf und nahm Vegeta bei der Hand und zog ihn aufs Bett.

„ich will… dass du mich heute nimmst…" wisperte Son Goku und lag nun unter Vegeta.

Vegeta war es recht. Er hatte es eh lieber so. Denn so gewann er einmal. Zwar einen anderen Kampf als sonst, aber gewinnen ist gewinnen.

Schneller als Son Goku sehen konnte hatte Vegeta ihn auch seiner Shorts entledigt.  
Vegeta keuchte. „Kakarott… ich kann nicht länger warten". Mit einem schnellen, heftigen Stoß drang er in Son Goku ein.  
Son Goku biss die Zähne zusammen, mit einem so starken Stoß hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Immer wieder zog Vegeta ein hartes Glied fast aus Son Goku zurück um dann erneut schnell einzudringen.  
Vor Erregung zitternd fuhr Son Goku mit seiner eigenen Hand hinab zu seiner Männlichkeit. Langsam begann er selbst seinen harten Schafft zu massieren. Ohne es unterdrücken zu können Stöhne Son Goku immer wieder Vegetas Namen.

Nach wenigen Stößen erreichte Vegeta seinen Höhepunkt.  
Als Vegeta sich schlapp über Son Goku beugte, welcher sich noch immer selbst massierte, erreichte sich dieser schwer keuchend seinen Höhepunkt.

~~~~~~~~~~

Währenddessen waren Chichi und Bulma in einem der unzähligen Cafes und tranken einen Kaffee zusammen.  
„Ach Chichi, wir haben uns schon länger nicht mehr gesehen!"  
„Ja leider! Auch Son Goku, dieser Dummkopf, er will einfach nicht zurück nach Hause!"  
„Vielleicht brauch er ja auch einfach nur eine Auszeit und fängt sich wieder! Er ist bei mir im Hause sehr gut aufgehoben!"

Chichi lächelte „ja ich glaube du hast Recht. Bulma du bist wirklich meine beste Freundin!"  
Bulma winkte ab. „das ist doch klar!"  
„Sag mal, wie läuft es eigentlich mit dir und Yamchu in letzter zeit?"  
Bulma schimpfte. „Ach, dieser Mistkerl! Er hat ne Neue glaub ich! Mit Vegeta hatte ich nicht solche Probleme!"  
Die beiden Frauen plapperten noch weiterhin fröhlich vor sich hin.

~~~~~~~~~~

An einem anderen Fleck am Strand saßen nun Son Gohan und Piccolo beieinander.  
„Ich glaube ich muss dir etwas erzählen, Son Gohan" Piccolo hatte die ganze Zeit schon nachdenklich in den Himmel geschaut.  
„Piccolo ist schon gut, ich hab doch gesagt, es ist ok! Das mit dem Kuss ist einfach passiert!-"  
Piccolo unterbrach Son Gohan „Darum geht es nicht! Dein Vater und Vegeta treiben es immer noch"

Unüberdacht fragte Son Gohan „treiben was?"  
Piccolo schwieg.  
Son Gohan ging ein Licht auf.  
„WAS?! Ich dachte das wäre alles nur ein Ausrutscher gewesen"  
„ich wollte nur dass du es weißt. Außer mir und dir weiß es keiner und so sollte es auch möglichst bleiben"

„Und… und… oh man! Das hätte ich ja nie im leben gedacht… das gerade die beiden, ich wusste ja dass, da mal was war auch gerade wegen dem Ritual…ob sie ich in einander verliebt haben?"  
Son Gohan war wirklich verblüfft.  
Piccolo legte eine Hand Verständnisvoll auf Son Gohans Schulter.  
„Keine Ahnung, aber das Ritual wurde auch noch nicht vollendet" sagte Piccolo ruhig.

„Wir Saiyajins sind schon ein komisches Völkchen nicht war?" Son Gohan lachte und sah nun ebenfalls in den Himmel.

Langsam wurde es Abend. Zum Abendessen wollten sich alle wieder treffen, doch es würde anders kommen.  
Mit einemmal bebte die Erde.  
„Son Goku und alle anderen? Könnte ihr mich hören?" Dendes Stimme hallte durch die Köpfe der Krieger wieder.  
„Aber klar, Dende!" Rief Son Goku freudestrahlend.

„Ihr müsst sofort kommen, es ist etwas schreckliches passiert!"

Gesagt, getan, schnell hatten sich die anwesenden Kämpfer zusammen gefunden und anhand der MT von Son Goku standen sie im Nu neben Dende.

Aufgeregt, jedoch freudig strahlte Son Goku Dende an. „Was gibt es denn so wichtiges?"

„Piccolo, geh bitte zum Rand des Palastes und sag uns was du siehst."  
Alarmiert ging Piccolo zum Rand des Palastes und sah hinab.  
„Ich spüre etwas, etwas sehr sehr böses!"  
Die Mienen der Krieger verhärteten sich.  
„Da… ich kann ihn sehen!"  
Son Goku kam zu Piccolo an den Rand gelaufen.  
„Was siehst du? Was ist los?"  
„Es sieht aus wie ein weiterer Cyborg. Er steht auf einem Plateau und wartet. Aber seine böse Aura ist unübersehbar."

„Ich kann nichts spüren" Mürrisch ging Vegeta ebenfalls an den Rand.  
Die anderen anwesenden stimmten zu.

„Ihr solltet ihn nicht unterschätzen. Ich glaube er ist sehr stark!" sagte Dende mit Bedenken.  
„Ach was! Ich schaff das schon. Außerdem würde ich mich auch über einen ernstzunehmenden Kampf mal wieder freuen."

Son Goku sprang von Dendes Palast und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem geheimnisvollem fremden. Die anderem folgten Son Goku gespannt.

Erstmal schön, dass du meine FF schon bis hierher gelesen hast! Bitte schreib doch ein Kommi und verrate mir was du denkst, was als nächtes passiert :)

Kapitel 14 – Son Gokus Kampf

Kapitel 14 – Son Gokus Kampf

Sie flogen über Felder, Wiesen und Berge.  
Son Goku flog voraus, langsam kam Vegeta neben ihn geflogen.  
„Mir ist nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache, Kakarott" sagte er.  
„Was soll denn schon passieren Vegeta! Beruhige dich! Wenn dieser Cyborg so stark sein sollte, dann hätten wir ihn schon lange bemerkt! Mach dir keine Sorgen!"  
„Ich mache mir nie Sorgen! Das solltest du wissen!"

Nun flog Vegeta vor Son Goku und das tempo des Fluges nahm zu.  
Bald schon sahen sie den Cyborg auf einem hohen Felsen stehen.  
Ohne jegliche Regung.

Als Son Goku vor ihm landete, öffnete der Cyborg plötzlich seine Augen.

Son Goku der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, schrak zurück.  
„Meine Güte! Jetzt hast du mich aber erschreckt"

Der Cyborg reckte seinen Kopf und sah dann Son Goku direkt in die Augen.  
„Son Goku, keine Zweifel" sagte er zu sich selbst.

„Ähm… ja! Das bin ich! Wer bist du und was willst du!"  
Son Goku ging bereits in Kampfstellung, denn er wollte sich nicht überraschen lassen.

„Ich bin C29. Meine einzige Aufgabe ist es dich zu töten!"  
Son Gokus Augen weiteten sich.  
„C29 sagst du? Ich dachte wir hätten alle Cyborgs von Dr. Gero erledigt, oder hat dich jemand anderes gebaut?"

C29 machte eine seltsame Bewegung, jedoch erschien nun auf seinem Bauch ein kleiner Bildschirm. Kurz war ein flackerndes Bild zu sehen, doch dann war eindeutig Dr. Gero zu sehen.

„Hallo Son Goku! Wenn du das hier siehst bin ich wahrscheinlich schon lange tot und du hast alle meine Cyborgs erledigt! Aber ich bin ja nicht von gestern! Ich habe mir eine Rückversicherung angelegt! Und zwar dieser Cyborg hier! Er ist mein bester und stärkster Cyborg den ich je gebaut habe! Und nun pass auf es kommt noch besser, die ganze Zeit über war er in einer Höhle versteckt und hat die ganze Zeit Kraft getankt! Egal wie viel zu trainiert haben solltest C29 ist stärker. Aber da ich eh schon tot bin, will ich ja mal nicht so sein! C29 ist so programmiert, dass er nur dich töten soll. Die Erde und deren Menschen sind mir egal! Nur du sollst sterben. Und achja! Bevor ich es vergesse, sollte sich jemand anders in den Kampf einmischen" Das Abbild von Dr. Gero lachte boshaft „dann werden die Bomben die ich in 30 euer größten Städte versteckt habe explodieren und so mindestens die Hälfte der Menschheit in den tot reißen. Du hast die Wahl Son Goku! Wir sehen uns in der Hölle" Dr. Gero lachte und dann verschwand das Bild.

Son Goku und die anderen Kämpfer standen mit offenen Mündern da.  
„Wie? Wenn wir uns einmischen, stirbt die halbe Menschheit?" bemerkte Son Gohan.  
Die beiden Teenager Trunks und Son Goten hatten die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zugehört.

Piccolo raunte nur „So sieht's aus, Son Goku schaffst du das?"  
„Aber klar! So stark sieht der gar nicht aus! Und ich spüre auch kaum Energiereserven!"  
Lachend wollte Son Goku C29 auf die Schulter klopfen, jedoch griff dieser so blitzschnell zu, dass Son Goku am Arm in die Luft gezogen wurde.  
„Okay.. das hab ich jetzt nicht kommen gesehen!"  
Immer noch lachend befreite sich Son Goku mit einem Tritt von C29.

Mit einem Mal explodierte die Energie von C29 und er antwortete nur „der Kampf beginnt"  
Der Berg auf dem sie Standen zersplitterte und so mussten die Kämpfer auf flaches Feld ausweichen. In einer Entfernung standen nur Vegeta, Piccolo, Son Gohan, Son Goten und Trunks. Sie konnten nichts tun, außer zu zusehen.

Son Goku und C29 lieferten sich einen heftigen Kampf.  
„Meine Güte" keuchte Son Goku. „Ich hab dich aber gewaltig unterschätzt."

C29 konzentrierte seine Energie in sein rechtes Bein und trat zu. Son Goku der zu langsam für C29 war wurde am Unterschenkel getroffen. Das knackende Geräusch und der Schrei von Son Goku verriet den anderen, dass ihm gerade sein Bein gebrochen war.

Son Goku konnte auch weiteren Attacken nicht ausweichen, immer wieder wurde er getroffen. Er war bereits übersäht von blutenden Wunden.  
Selbst mit dem Super Saiyajin Stufe 3 war er noch zu langsam. Immer wieder verpasste er Attacken von C 29 abzuwehren. Son Goku der nur noch schwebte, da er nicht mehr auftreten konnte, versuchte alles was er zu bieten hatte. Jedoch konnte er nichts tun außer Schläge einzustecken.

Mit einem gebrochenem Bein und seiner ausgekugelten Schulter, schwer atmend schwebte Son Goku langsam über C29.

Vegeta der nun schon sehr nervös mit dem Fuß auf dem Boden hin und her tippte, fing nun an immer hin und her zu gehen.  
„Vegeta! Wir dürfen da nicht eingreifen!" ermahnte ihn Piccolo. „Schnauze! Ich weiß das!" .

Ohne den Blick von Son Goku abzuwenden wurde Vegeta immer nervöser. Er spürte dass das alles kein gutes Ende haben würde, wenn nicht ein Wunder passieren würde.

Wieder musste Son Goku harte Schläge einstecken. C29 hatte noch nicht einmal einen ernsthaften Kratzer. Er wusste nicht mehr was er noch tun sollte.  
Matt und kraftlos schwebte er einige Meter über C29.

Plötzlich spürte er eine wahnsinnig starke Kraft am Boden. Er sah hinab und sah Vegeta der sich in einen Super Saiyajin verwandelt hatte und gerade so von Son Gohan, Piccolo und Trunks zurück gehalten werden konnte.

„Vegeta! Du darfst da nicht eingreifen" rief Son Gohan.  
„Ach Sei still! Ich weiß, dass es nicht gut enden wird! Ich muss ihm helfen!" Vegeta wusste es wirklich. Ein Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Er war mit Son Goku verbunden, er spüre wie groß die Angst der jüngeren wirklich war. Der jüngere wusste er wird hier sterben. Sterben für das leben vieler Menschen. Als Vegeta dieses erkannt hatte wollte er eingreifen.  
„Aber Vater! Woher willst du das wissen?" Trunks flehte seinen Vater an.

Abrupt bekam dieser seine Antwort „WEIL ICH IHN LIEBE!"

Überrascht von Vegetas Satz, ließen die drei, die ihn zurück hielten, etwas lockerer und Vegeta befreite sich aus deren griff.

Doch es war zu spät.

Son Goku der abgelenkt gewesen war und zu Boden gesehen hatte, gehört hatte was Vegeta geschrien hatte, wurde getroffen.

Ein Energiestrahl von C29 durchbohrte genau sein Herz.  
Sofort begann Son Goku aus der Luft zu fallen.  
Vegeta fing ihn auf.  
Beide knallten auf dem harten Felsboden auf.

Die anderen Kämpfer kamen angerannt und sahen wie Vegeta sich über dem geschunden Körper des größeren kauerte.

„Vegeta…" sagte Piccolo behutsam „ist er …tot?"  
Vegeta sah sich um… sah Piccolo in die Augen und antwortete trocken „Ja"

„Bist du dir sicher?" Son Gohan kam herbei gerannt.  
„Ja… ich kann ihn nicht mehr Spüren. Seine Gefühle in mir sind weg…"

_

Ein etwas kürzeres Kappi hier mal.  
Eigentlich war mit diesem Kapitel (etwas anders) das Ende geplant, aber ich hab da noch son paar Ideen, also wird die FF weiter gehen!

Kapitel 15 – Harte Wirklichkeit

Kapitel 15 – Harte Wirklichkeit

Son Goku schlug die Augen auf und erblickte Emma Daio. Verwirrt sah er sich um. „Man o man! Ich bin doch nicht etwa tot?"  
Er rieb sich den Kopf und sah Fragend zu Emma Daio auf.  
Dieser sah einmal kurz hinab in sein Buch. „Doch Son Goku, hier stehts! Wirst ja langsam zum Stammgast hier!"  
Nervös sprang Son Goku hin und her.  
„Nein! Das geht doch nicht! Was ist mit dem Cyborg! Was ist mit meinen Freunden? … Was ist mit…" *Vegeta?*

Emma Daio winkte ihm zu. „Es ist alles okay! Der Cyborg hat sich selbst abgeschaltet und die anderen haben ihn zu Bulma gebracht!"

„Dann wollte er ja wirklich nur mich!"  
Emma Daio nickte.  
„Na toll! Und was mache ich nun?"  
„Du gehst in den Himmel und tust dort was du möchtest!"  
„Da ist es aber so einsam und langweilig!"  
Son Goku wollte nicht wieder in den Himmel. Eigentlich wollte er nicht einmal hier bleiben! Seine Gedanken schweiften ab.  
*Vegeta… was er wohl macht? Aber da war doch… Moment* Son Goku zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen. *ich erinnere mich! Er hat gesagt, dass er mich liebt!*  
Sein Herz machte Freudensprünge doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ja nun tot war.  
„Emma Daio, bitte ich muss zurück!"  
Doch der angesprochene schüttelte den kopf.  
„Nein Son Goku, das geht nicht und das weißt du auch."

Son Goku verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust und setzte sich auf den Boden.  
„Aber, hey! Ich hab eine super Idee. In der Hölle ist gerade die Stelle des „Aufräumers" freigeworden!"  
„Des was?"  
„Naja, der jenige passt auf dass die bösen Gestalten dort unten keinen Unsinn anstellen. Schlichtet Kämpfe und so weiter! Das wäre doch super für dich! Außerdem könntest du dort trainieren!"

Son Goku sprang auf. Das hörte sich super an. Er musste sich ablenken, seine Gedanken von Vegeta wegreißen.

Son Goku sah zu wie Emma Daio etwas auf ein Blatt Papier schrieb und es dann in einen Briefkastenschlitz hinter ihm warf.  
„Okay! Dann ist es offiziell!"

Son Goku schlug sich mit seiner faust in seine flache Hand. Und rannte den Gang entlang auf den Emma Daio zeigte.

Son Goku war neugierig auf die Hölle, ob es viel anders sein sollte als im Himmel? Im Himmel war es immer warm, sonnig, herrlich einfach.

Er ging durch ein großes Tor und stand danach auf einem Felsen.  
Der Himmel war dunkel, es war kalt und sah nach regen aus.  
„Das ist also die Hölle, hier würde ich auch ungern die Unendlichkeit verbringen"

Als er ein paar Schritte gegangen war tauchte auf einmal ein kleines Wesen mit Hörnern vor ihm auf. „Huch! Wer bist du denn"

„Ich bringe dich zu deinem neuem Quartier! Wenn du hier arbeitest sollst du auch angemessen wohnen!"

Son Goku lachte und ging hinter dem kleinen Wesen hinterher.  
Er war überwältigt von seinem Haus, als er es erblickte.  
Es war riesig. Sonn Goku überlegte wie viele Zimmer es wohl haben mochte. „Und … das Haus ist nur für mich?".  
Das Wesen nickte. Kurz darauf rannte es auch schon wieder weg.

Son Goku legte eine Hand auf die Eingangstür und drückte sie langsam auf.  
„wow"  
Son Goku war begeistert von diesem riesigen Anwesen. Das alles nur für ihn?  
*Naja… andererseits, wenn ich hier für immer bleiben muss… könnte ganz schön langweilig werden*

Als er sich in ruhe umgesehen hatte ging er wieder hinaus.  
Doch dann sackte er in sich zusammen.  
*Vegeta…*  
Er blickte zum ‚Himmel' und schloss die Augen.

*Wie konnte das alles nur passieren… Er hat gesagt, er liebt mich…. Aber nun… wir können nie wieder glücklich werden… Hoffentlich kommt er nicht auf die Idee auch in die Hölle zu wollen…nein, so schlau ist er… mein herz schmerzt so… ich vermisse ihn so sehr…*  
Eine Träne fiel auf Son Gokus Hand.  
Er seufzte „ich liebe ihn so sehr…".

Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und stand auf.  
„Ich werde mir mal ein bisschen die Zeit vertreiben und meiner neuen Aufgabe nachgehen!"

Er erhob sich in die Luft und sah sich um.  
In einiger Entfernung kämpften zwei ziemlich böse aussehende Gestalten gegeneinander.  
Son Goku schoss dazwischen.  
Mit Leichtigkeit trennte er die Beiden voneinander.  
„Hey! Jungs! Schluss jetzt! Wenn ihr euch hier tötet fallt ihr ins Bodenlose Nichts! Und das wollt ihr doch nicht oder?"

„Wer bist du denn?" Murrte einer der Gestalten.  
„Ich? Ich bin Son Goku!"  
Die beiden gestalten erschraken.  
„Du…du bist Son Goku?... ich dachte immer du bist wenn du stirbst im Jenseits und nicht hier!"

„Ihr kennt mich?"  
„Klar, hier kennt dich jeder!"

„Dann wäre das ja geklärt! Und nun ist Schluss mit Kämpfen!" Son Goku schob die beiden auseinander.

So vergingen die ersten Tage. Son Goku hatte soviel zutun dass er keine Zeit mehr hatte an Vegeta zu denken.

Son Goku lag im Bett und starre auf die dunkle Decke.  
*Man ich bin so fertig! Aber das ist ein super Training!* Dann schweiften seine Gedanken wieder zu Vegeta *Was er nun wohl macht… ob er an mich denkt… ich vermisse seine Lippen, seine weiche Haut und… und seine dummen Sprüche… mein stolzer, starker Prinz.*

Er rollte sich auf die Seite und ihm rannen unzählige Tränen über das Gesicht.  
Nacht für Nacht schlief er weinend ein.  
Doch ihm fiel keine Möglichkeit ein wieder auf die Erde zu kommen.

Währenddessen auf der Erde.  
Es war Nacht. Der Schein des Mondes fiel auf Vegetas Gesicht. Er sah müde und traurig aus.  
Nacht für Nacht saß er am Fenster in seinem Zimmer.  
*Kakarott… bist du im Jenseits? Bist du glücklich? Ich will die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben dich jemals wieder zu sehen… So eine Scheisse! Ich hätte eingreifen müssen… dann wären wir jetzt noch… ja was eigentlich… zusammen? Dieses Stechen in meinem Herz… wieso habe ich das erst so spät erkannt… dass ich ihn liebe. Eigentlich war alles so schön… und dann von einer Sekunde auf die nächste… Was soll ich tun? Ich trainiere von morgens bis abends, aber meine Gedanken sind nur bei ihm… ich hatte mich schon so sehr an unser Band gewöhnt, daran dass ich seine Gefühle spüren konnte und nun, fühle ich mich so leer. Ich weiß, dass ich ihm nicht in den Tod folgen kann… ich würde meinen Körper nicht behalten können und außerdem würde ich in der Hölle landen.*

Er stand auf und lies sich aufs Bett fallen.  
Nacht für Nacht saß Vegeta am Fenster und konnte seine Gedanken nicht von Son Goku ablenken.  
Er rollte sich zusammen.  
Er war nun der letzte lebende Vollblutsaiyajin.

Vegeta schirmte sich von allen anderen ab. Kurz nachdem Son Goku gestorben war, war er zur CC zurück geflogen und kein Wort mit niemandem gesprochen.  
Bulma klopfte ein dutzend Mal am Tag an Vegetas Zimmertür oder an der Tür seines GRs. Doch er antwortete nicht. Sein Sohn hatte nur einmal versucht mit ihm zu reden, doch als Vegeta ihn angeschnauzt hatte, war er wieder gegangen.

Als er zusammengerollt auf seinem Bett lag, hörte er ein „Tik" „Tik" „Tik"  
„Was willst du nun schon wieder Piccolo?" knurrte Vegeta. Er hörte wie die Balkontür aufgeschoben wurde und Piccolo den Raum betrat. Ohne weitere Worte setzte er sich zu Vegeta aufs Bett.  
„Jede Nacht kommst du her Piccolo, was willst du?"  
Piccolo sah zu Vegeta hinab.  
„Du kannst dich doch nicht für immer so verschließen. Keiner weiß wie er mit dir umgehen soll."  
„Die sollen mich alle in Ruhe lassen!" raunte Vegeta. Er lag immer noch eingerollt dar.  
Piccolo war bisher jede Nacht bei Vegeta gewesen nur um mit ihm zu reden. Er wusste genau wie verletzend Son Gokus tot für Vegeta sein musste.  
Piccolo lies sich nach hinten fallen und lag nun flach auf Vegetas Bett.  
Nach einiger Zeit drehte Piccolo seinen Kopf so, dass er Vegeta in die Augen sehen konnte.  
Eine Ewigkeit sahen die beiden sich einfach nur an.  
„Jede Nacht machst du das…" murmelte Vegeta.  
Piccolo antworte nicht.  
„Falls du nur kommst um aufzupassen, dass ich mir nichts antue, dann kommst du umsonst. Ich kenne die Konsequenzen ganz genau!"  
Piccolo nickte.  
„Ja am Anfang bin ich deswegen gekommen. Doch mir war schnell klar, dass du nicht auf solche Gedanken kommen würdest. Aber auch wenn du nicht so tust… ich glaube du bist froh, dass ich hier bin"  
Vegeta sah ihn einfach nur weiter an und sagte nichts.  
„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen…"  
„Wieso, wieso ist alles so kompliziert? Wieso musste er sterben!"  
„Vielleicht war es Schicksal" sagte Piccolo langsam.  
„Dann hätten wir unsere Zeit mehr auskosten müssen…"

Zwischen Piccolo und Vegeta war in den letzten Tagen stillschweigend ein enges Band der Freundschaft entstanden. Innerlich war Vegeta überaus froh dass Piccolo jeden Abend kam. Er wartete sogar regelrecht auf ihn. Er wollte einfach nur neben ihm liegen, wenige Worte wechseln.  
Piccolo wartete jede Nacht bis Vegeta eingeschlafen war und verschwand dann.

Woche für Woche verging so.

Son Goku erledigte immer noch seine Arbeit in der Hölle.  
Er mochte seine Stelle. Er sah alte Gegner wieder und konnte Trainieren.  
An diesem Tag durchstreifte er einige Wälder und Ebenen auf denen er vorher noch nicht war.  
Er durchquerte eine Felsschlucht und dann sah er ‚ihn'.

Kapitel 16 – Der falsche Vegeta

Kapitel 16 – Der falsche Vegeta

Son Goku blieb versteckt hinter einem Felsen stehen.  
Er musterte ‚ihn'.  
Er trug einen langen, roten Umhang.  
Die wunderschöne Figur.  
Die harten Gesichtszüge.  
Das wunderschöne aufrecht stehende Haar.  
Dieser Arrogante Blick.

*Vegeta* schoss es durch Son Gokus Kopf. *nein… das ist unmöglich*  
Von weitem beobachtete Son Goku ihn.  
*Er ist ihm so wahnsinnig ähnlich!*  
Aus seinem Versteck beobachtete Son Goku wie eine gebückte Gestalt auf die Gestalt zulief die er beobachtete.  
„König Vegeta, hier bitte schön!"  
Der Diener überreichte seinem König etwas und verschwand sofort wieder.

*König… Vegeta… Dann, dann ist das Vegetas Vater! Diese Ähnlichkeit! [1]*  
Den Rest des Tages beobachtete Son Goku ihn.  
Am nächsten Tag kam er wieder.  
Und den drauf folgenden auch.  
Er sah immer mehr Vegeta ihn ihm. Seinen Vegeta.

Am nächsten Tag ging er wieder zu dem Platz um das Objekt seiner Begierde zu beobachten.  
Heimlich hinter einem Felsen versteckt saß er dort.

„Hey! Du da oben!"  
Son Goku schreckte zusammen. *Meint er mich? Oh Gott, sogar ihre Stimmen ähneln sich so sehr!*

„Hallo? Wird's heute noch was? Komm raus!"  
Ertappt stand Son Goku auf und ging zu ihm hinab.

„Wer bist du? Und wieso beobachtest du mich schon die ganzen Tage?"  
„Ich.. also..ähm" Stotterte Son Goku.

„Rede! Ich bin der König der Saiyajins!"  
„Ich weiß… ich bin Kakarott…"  
„Willst du mich verarschen? Kakarott ist ein Saiyajin Name!"

„Ich weiß… ich bin ja auch einer!"  
„Wo ist dann dein Schwanz?!" fragte der entnervte König.  
„Achso, der? Den hab ich schon lange nicht mehr! Ist nicht so schlimm."

Einen Moment schlich sich Verwirrung über das Gesicht des Königs.  
„Wieso beobachtest du mich?" wurde Son Goku angeschnauzt.

„ähm… du… warst so faszinierend"  
König Vegeta errötete ein wenig.  
„Lust auf… einen Trainingskampf?" fragte Son Goku.

Der gefragte willigte schnell ein. Zwischen den beiden entbrannte ein gewaltiger Kampf.  
*Hah! Seine Kampfkraft ist so lächerlich, laut Scouter! Den mach ich schnell Platt. Wer es wagt mich ohne angemessenen Grund zu beobachten!*  
Bald schon musste Son Goku sich in einen Super Saiyajin verwandeln.  
*WAS? Er ist ein Super Saiyajin? Das ist unmöglich!*

Vegeta packte Son Goku von hinten und hielt ihn fest, dabei verrutschte Son Gokus Kampfanzug und gab die Sicht auf seine Hallbeuge frei.  
*Ah… er ist also an jemanden gebunden… interessant… und er ist in der Hölle, dann muss er ein stolzer Saiyajin sein! Das könnte echt interessant für mich werden*

König Vegeta war sich seiner Position als König bewusst. Er konnte immer alles haben was er wollte. Er konnte jeden haben den er wollte. Alles fügte sich, wie er es wollte. Es gab kein ‚Nein' in seiner Welt. Er ähnelte Vegeta so sehr, in vielerlei Hinsicht.

Son Goku wehrte sich nicht aus dieser Lage. Er war in Gedanken versunken.  
*Diese Stimme, diese Bewegungen… Vegeta… nein! Es ist Vegetas Vater… Bis auf dieses dunkelbraune Haar und die dunkelbraunen Augen unterscheiden sie sich beide nicht… ich muss mich beherrschen… Ich vermisse ihn so wahnsinnig.*  
Ohne es zu merken lies Son Goku seinen Kopf nach hinten auf die Schulter von Vegeta fallen.  
Der König verstärkte seinen Griff.  
Doch dann riss sich Son Goku los.  
Er keuchte. „Wir… wir kämpfen Morgen weiter"  
Und Son Goku flog davon.

Verwirrt sah Vegeta ihm nach.  
Er leckte sich über die Lippen.  
*Tja… wann hatte ich zuletzt etwas mit einem Vollblut Saiyajin? Ich will ihn und ich werde ihn bekommen*

Schwer atmend landete Son Goku bei seinem Haus.  
*Nein! Ich darf mich nicht fallen lassen. Es ist Vegetas Vater! Nicht Vegeta! Verdammt mein Herz hat so geklopft als ich ihn berührte. Als ich seinen Atmen an meinem Hals spürte. Ich habe mich so glücklich gefühlt, nein…nein… nein es ist nicht Vegeta!*

Er ging in sein Schlafzimmer und warf sich aufs Bett.

Auf der Erde wurde es langsam dunkel.  
Vegeta lag wieder in seinem Bett und versuchte krampfhaft einzuschlafen. Von Tag zu Tag vermisste er seinen Gefährten immer mehr.  
Jedoch schlief er nicht ein. Insgeheim wartete er auch wieder auf Piccolo. Auf Gesellschaft.  
Nach langer Wartezeit hörte Vegeta endlich die Balkontür. Piccolo klopfte inzwischen nicht mehr mit seinen langen Fingernägeln an die Tür.  
Vegeta spürte wie Piccolo sich langsam zu ihm legte.  
Vegeta schlug die Augen auf. „Du kommst spät!"  
„Und du bist noch wach" lächelte Piccolo.  
Vegeta der noch einen Kommentar abgeben wollte, schwieg.

„Piccolo… ich kann nicht mehr… ich bin am Ende… ich will auch nicht mehr… Tag für Tag…ich fühle … mich so einsam"  
Piccolo war der einzige dem Vegeta sich öffnete zu allen anderen war er wütend und aggressiv.  
Piccolo hob seine Hand und legte sie sanft auf Vegetas Schulter.  
„Willst du dich anlehnen?" Fragte Piccolo vorsichtig.  
Vegeta nickte langsam und rollte sich auf seine andere Schulter.  
Langsam und vorsichtig zog Piccolo ihn in seine Arme.  
Vegeta der nun abgewandt mit seinem Gesicht von Piccolo lag, spürte wie ihm nun langsam einige Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Er konnte an nichts anderes mehr denken, Son Gokus tot hatte ihn wie zweigeteilt.

Wieder vergangen einige Tage. Son Goku hatte es gemieden wieder Vegetas Vater aufzusuchen. Es war morgens und er wälzte sich in seinem Bett hin und her. Er wurde von Träumen von Vegeta gequält.  
Er schlug die Augen auf.  
Sein Atem ging schwer.  
Er setzte sich auf und schlug die Bettdecke von seinem Körper. Er war verschwitzt und beschloss als erstes einmal Duschen zu gehen.

Er betrat seine riesige Duschkabine und stellte das warme Wasser an. Das warme Wasser tat seiner Haut gut. Nach einiger zeit lehnte er sich an die Warme Wand der Dusche. Seine Gedanken schweiften erneut ab und dachten an Vegeta. Wie sie sich zum ersten Mal geküsst haben, das erste Mal mit einander schliefen.  
Als er die Augen öffnete und an sich hinab sah, bemerkte er seine Erregung.  
Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe.  
Ohne wirkliche Kontrolle glitt seine Hand über seine Brust zu seiner Männlichkeit.  
Er keuchte auf und seine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Vegeta.  
Langsam aber stimulierend massierte er sein Glied. Mit geschlossenen Augen keuchte Son Goku Vegetas Namen.  
Doch plötzlich tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge Vegetas Vater auf. Er war hier… nur wenige Flugmeilen entfernt. Son Goku schüttelte den Kopf um diese Gedanken loszuwerden.  
Jedoch verstärkte diese Vorstellung seine Erregung nur. Mit einer Hand streichelte er immer wieder sanft über seine Eichel und die andere massierte seine Hoden.  
Immer wieder keuchte Son Goku auf und stöhnte Vegetas Namen.  
Bereits nach sehr kurzer Zeit ergoss er sich in seine Hand.

Zähne zusammen beißend trat er wieder unter die immer noch laufende Dusche.  
*Seitdem ich weiß dass sein Ebenbild hier herum läuft wird es immer schwerer für mich… Vielleicht kann ich mich ja auch einfach nur mit ihm anfreunden.*

Son Goku zog sich an und beschloss noch einmal König Vegeta zu besuchen.  
Nach kurzer Zeit kam er an dem Platz an, wo er ‚lebte'.

„Da bist du ja wieder Kakarott!" kam es kalt. Son Goku erschauderte, es war es unheimlich. Er war genau wie sein Vegeta. Die Art das Aussehen … alles.

Son Goku hielt die Luft an.  
„Und? Können wir heute unseren Kampf endlich zu Ende bringen? Einen König lässt man nicht einfach so stehen! Ich werde dich besiegen!"  
Son Goku erschauderte erneut.  
„Ja… ja natürlich"

Ein erneuter Kampf begann. Jedoch kämpfte Son Goku kaum mit halber Kraft. Er wollte den schönen König nicht verletzten. Immer wieder sah er Vegeta in ihm.

König Vegeta bemerkte dass Son Goku immer wieder abgelenkt war und setzte einen fiesen Trick ein. Mit Energieringen, die die Energie seinem Opfer absorbierten nagelte Vegeta Son Goku an einer Felswand fest.  
Zappeln half nichts, er war gefangen.  
„Das ist sehr unfair!"  
„Na und? Ich bin dein König! Du hast mir zu dienen!"  
„aber-"  
Der König schritt nun erhobenen Hauptes auf Son Goku zu.

[1] Ich weiß, die beiden unterscheiden sich schon, hier jedoch hat er keinen Bart und sehr dunkel braune Haare. Er ähnelt Vegeta also sehr!

Kapitel 17 – Verbotene Lust

Kapitel 17 – Verbotene Lust

Son Goku konnte nicht mehr Atmen, als er zusah wie dieser elegante Körper auf ihn zuschritt. Son Gokus Blick blieb auf dem Schwanz hängen, der sich nun von der Taille des Königs löste. Kurz vor Son Goku blieb er stehen. Erst jetzt viel Son Goku auf das er etwas größer als sein Vegeta war. Ohne Worte und immer noch Luft anhaltend sah Son Goku ihm in die Augen.  
Langsam zog der König einen seiner Handschuhe aus und hob eine Hand an Son Gokus Gesicht.  
Son Goku fing an zu zittern.  
„Hey, Kakarott! Halt still!"  
Mit einem Finger fuhr der König die Muskeln an Son Gokus Hals nach. Bis zu der Narbe am Hals.  
„Du bist stark, du gefällst mir" sagte der König direkt.  
Erneut biss sich Son Goku auf die Unterlippe. Er war unfähig etwas zu sagen.  
Mit einem Ruck riss Vegeta Son Goku seinen Trainingsanzug in zwei.  
Sofort spürte er beide Hände des Königs auf seiner Brust.  
Der König presste sich an Son Goku.  
„Kakarott… was meinst du wie lange ich keinen Saiyajin mehr hatte..:"  
Son Goku schluckte. Er konnte sich nicht rühren. Er war so fasziniert, sein Gehirn war abgeschaltet, er sah nur noch Vegeta in ihm.  
Der König grinste als er Son Goku ins Gesicht sah.  
Kurz danach beugte er sich hinab und leckte begierig über die Brustwarzen von Son Goku.  
Dieser keuchte auf „nein…" presste er flüsternd hervor.  
Son Goku spürte wie sich der Schwanz des Königs selbstständig machte und über seinen Hintern strich.  
„Wie war das? Hab ich da ein nein gehört?" fragte Vegeta schnippisch.

Der Himmel verdunkelte sich und es begann leicht zu regnen. Es war ein kalter Regen. Son Goku spürte die ersten kalten, harten Tropfen des Regens auf seiner Haut.

Der König war immer noch an Son Goku gepresst. Er wollte ihn, nur für sich, solange war er allein in der Hölle gewesen und war nie einem wirklich starken Saiyajin begegnet. Selbst in der Hölle hatte jeder Bedürfnisse.  
König Vegeta war es egal, dass sein Opfer an irgendjemanden gebunden war.

Son Goku, der sich sicherlich hätte los reißen können, stand nut starr dar. Mit aufgerissenen Augen musterte er nur Vegeta. Seine Begierde war größer und lauter als die Stimme in seinem Kopf, die ihm davon versuchte abzuhalten sich hinzugeben.

Der König der nun seine Lenden gegen die nackten seines Opfers drückte musste aufkeuchen. Leicht grinsend musste er feststellen dass Son Goku es nur schwer gelang ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

Son Gokus Kopf lag nun in seinem Nacken und sein Atmen ging schwerer.

*Verdammt es ist nicht mein Vegeta! Nein er ist es nicht…Ich muss mich wehren… aber … vielleicht … hnn.. nur ein bisschen*

„Wir…. Nein… dürfen das nicht tun" presste er langsam hervor.  
Der König grinste. Eine seiner Hände wanderte zu der Stelle an der Son Goku seinen Schwanz gehabt hatte und massierte sanft diesen punkt. „Ich weiß, dass du gebunden bist… diesen jemanden wirst du ganz schnell vergessen, Kakarott"

Als dieser empfindliche Punkt so sinnlich massiert wurde konnte Son Goku nicht mehr. Er war Vegeta verfallen. Sein Verlangen hatte gesiegt. Er schüttelte die Gedanken aus seinem Kopf.  
Das einzige was nun noch zählte war die nähe, die körperliche Nähe zu Vegeta. Er hatte ihn solange vermisst. Er wollte ihn einfach nur berühren, durch seine samtigen Haare streichen.

Der König presste nun seine Lippen auf die Son Gokus. Zuerst schreckte Son Goku zurück, doch dann begann er langsam den Kuss zu erwidern. Jedoch war er auch der erste der seine Zunge ins Spiel brachte. Langsam leckte er dem König über die Lippen.  
„Sehr schön! Kakarott, du bist endlich zur Vernunft gekommen" grinste der König. Jedoch lies er die Energiefesseln bestehen.

Son Goku streckte seinen Kopf vor um den König erneut einem Kuss abzugewinnen. Nur zu gerne öffnete der König seine Lippen ein wenig um die Zunge Son Gokus willig einzulassen.  
Sofort entfachte ein feuriger Kuss zwischen den beiden.  
Eine Hand Vegetas strich nun begierig zwischen Son Gokus Beinen hin und her.  
Von Sekunde zu Sekunde steigerte sich Son Gokus Erregung, welches der König mit grinsen begrüßte.  
Son Goku spürte nun heiße Lippen auf seinem Hals. Aus seiner Kehle drangen laute Stöhnlaute.

Der König umfasste nun Son Gokus hartes Glied und fing sofort an es zu massieren.  
Son Goku lies seinen Kopf wieder nach vorn fallen und riss endlich einen seiner Arme los.  
Erschrocken blickte der König auf. Jedoch machte Son Goku keine Anstalten zu fliehen oder ihn aufzuhalten. Mit der nun freigewordenen Hand packte er den Schwanz Vegetas.  
Sofort zuckte der König zusammen. Son Goku bemerkte erst jetzt wie stark er zugegriffen hatte und lies sofort lockerer. Langsam entspannte sich sein gegenüber wieder. Sanft lies es seine Hand über das Fell des Schwanzes gleiten. Es war so sanft und weich, viel weicher als er es erwartet hatte. Nun musste auch der König stöhnen, denn diese sanfte Massage seines flauschigen Anhängsels wirke sehr erregend auf ihn.

Immer noch wurde Son Goku an seiner Männlichkeit massiert. „Vegeta…" keuchte er.  
Er nahm noch mal all seine Willenskraft zusammen und riss auch seinen zweiten Arm von seinen Fesseln los.  
Beide Arme schlang er nun um den Hals Vegetas.  
„Ich brauche… dich" flüsterte er. „bitte ich will nicht länger warten"  
Diese Einladung nahm der König sofort an. Das lies er sich nicht zweimal sagen.  
Sofort packte er Son Goku an den Hüften und drehte ihn um so dass er nun mit seiner Brust an der Felswand lehnte. Schnell entledigte sich der König seiner Hose.  
Der eben noch so flauschige Schwanz der Königs peitschte nun hart auf Son Gokus Hintern.  
Ohne weitere Umschweife platzierte der König sein eigenes steifes Glied am Eingang Son Gokus.  
Ein leises „bitte… Vegeta… ich habe solange gewartet" entran Son Goku.  
Der König wusste genau was er wollte und drang mit einem harten Stoß endlich in Son Goku ein. Dieser schrie auf als er so plötzlich die ganze länge Vegeta in sich spürte. Es fühlte sich gut an, dachte Son Goku.  
Son Goku ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und stütze sich an der Felswand ab, während König Vegeta seine ganze länger immer wieder in Son Goku hinein trieb.  
Plötzlich spürte Son Goku wie der Schwanz der Königs sich um seine eigene Männlichkeit legte und sie langsam massierte.  
Es war ein atemberaubendes Gefühl, dieses weiche Fell, aber zugleich so gezielte Bewegungen.

Noch bevor der König seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, ergoss sich Son Goku. Die warme, klebrige Flüssigkeit rann über das seidige Fell des Königs.  
Wenige Augenblicke später erreichte auch Vegeta seinen Höhepunkt.

Es vergangen einige Minuten. Doch dann wurde Son Goku schlagartig bewusst was er getan hatte. Der König war aufgestanden und hatte sich seine Hose geholt. Nachdem er sich angezogen hatte machte er Anstalten einfach zu gehen.

Son Goku sagte nichts, er bemerkte auch alles gar nicht. Er war mit sich selbst beschäftigt.  
*Wie … wie konnte ich das nur tun? Das… das ist Vegetas VATER! Wie konnte ich mich nur so gehen lassen, dass wird mit mein geliebter Prinz niemals verzeihen. Wie konnte ich nur*  
Als Son Goku wieder klar im Kopf wurde und aufstand, bemerkte er, dass König Vegeta bereits verschwunden war.  
„Scheisse" fluchte er.  
Langsam kehrte er zu seinem Haus zurück.  
„Scheisse" „Scheisse" „Scheisse" murmelte er immer wieder vor sich hin als er auf dem Weg in sein Badezimmer war, um erst einmal ausgiebig zu Duschen.

Kapitel 18 – Hoffnung

Kapitel 18 – Hoffnung

Es vergingen wieder einige Tage, Son Goku war nicht mehr zu dem König zurück gekehrt. Er fühlte sich wahnsinnig schuldig. Er hatte sich niemals so gehen lassen dürfen. Erst nachdem er mit dem König geschlafen hatte wurde ihm klar, dass es nicht Vegeta war. Er hatte sich zu sehr in die Vorstellung hereingesteigert. So sehr gehofft es sei Vegeta, er war ihm ja auch unheimlich ähnlich. Außerdem fühlte er sich atemberaubend an, was Son Goku am meisten Anmachte, war sein flauschiges Anhängsel.  
Einen Tag nach der ‚Nacht' war er versucht wieder hinzugehen. Sich in seiner Traumwelt zu belassen. Eine Welt in der er wirklich Vegeta war, in der er mit ihm zusammen sein konnte.  
Doch ihm wurde nach und nach klarer, dass es falsch war, das alles falsch war, er hätte es von Anfang an wissen müssen.

Und mit diesen schuldbewussten Gedanken vergingen so die Tage, Son Goku blieb durchgehend in seinem Haus.

In derselben ‚Nacht' in der Son Goku mit Vegetas Vater geschlafen hatte, wartete Vegeta erneut auf Piccolo. Nun lag er nicht mehr wie tot in seinem Bett sondern er saß in seinem Zimmer und wartete, wartete darauf dass der Namekianer zu ihm kam. Wie jede Nacht. Sie waren jede Nacht zusammen seitdem Zeitpunkt an, als Son Goku gestorben war.  
Ihre freundschaftliche Bindung wuchs immer weiter. Nun konnte er Vegeta auch zum Lachen bringen. Doch in dieser Nacht war Vegetas Zimmer wieder dunkel und er saß zusammen gekauert auf seiner Couch. Endlich kam der Namekianer. Er betrat das Zimmer und sah sich verwirrt um. „Wieso ist es so dunkel, Vegeta?".  
Vegeta hob den Kopf und sah Piccolo an.  
„Es… es ist irgendetwas passiert".  
Piccolo setzte sich langsam neben Vegeta auf das Sofa.  
„Mein Herz sticht so wahnsinnig, aber ich weiß nicht wieso" behutsam aber durchaus nur freundschaftlich legte Piccolo den Arm um Vegeta. Er war sehr darauf bedacht, dass Vegeta nichts falsch auffasste, was er tat. Er wollte nicht dass Vegeta sich in seine Dunkelheit zurückzog und er hatte ihn inzwischen recht ‚lieb' gewonnen. Wenn man Vegeta kannte, lernte man ihn schnell zu mögen.  
Vielleicht ahnte Vegeta etwas, was in der Hölle ablief, allerdings spürte er ansonsten nichts von Son Goku.  
Vegeta verlies immer noch nicht sein Zimmer und wollte auch mit niemandem sonst sprechen. Er wollte seine Erinnerungen an Son Goku nicht verblassen lassen, indem er sich ablenkte. Er bereute es so sehr, es ihm nicht früher gesagt zu haben, dass er ihn liebte.  
Sein Herz blutete von Tag zu Tag, er war froh über die Ablenkung die ihn der Namekianer verschaffte. Mit ihm konnte er reden ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass er ihn verraten würde. Jemand anderem seine Geheimnisse erzählen würde.

Mit Piccolo hatte er über die Zeit in Freezers Dienst gesprochen. Eine Zeitspanne über die er noch nie mit niemandem gesprochen hatte. Er hatte es gehasst für Freezer zu arbeiten. Es gehasst so schwach gewesen zu sein. Er musste alles tun was er verlangte. Immer und immer wieder wurde er von Freezer in seine Privaträume gerufen und wurde Tag für Tag erniedrigt. Immer wieder verprügelte Freezer ihn. Schlug ihn bis er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Er wurde von Tag zu Tag daran erinnert wie schwach er war. Immer wieder damit gequält dass Freezer seinen Vater getötete hatte, als dieser noch so jung war. Freezer hatte damals sich alles aufnehmen lassen, wie er den Planeten Vegeta zerstört hatte, damit er es sich immer wieder genüsslich ansehen konnte. Doch er wollte es sich nicht einfach nur immer wieder ansehen, er wollte es immer wieder Vegeta vorführen, ihn brechen, dass er etwas von seiner stärke verlor. Vegeta war noch so jung gewesen, als er allein, getrennt von seinem Vater, in Freezers Dienste einstieg. Doch dann kam Son Goku in sein Leben, er veränderte ihn und zum Glück von Vegeta befreite er ihn von Freezer. Er konnte endlich sein eigenes Leben leben, doch er war innerlich zerstört, zerstört von den Qualen Freezers.  
Dort hatte er auch gelernt, niemanden zu vertrauen, niemanden an sich heran zu lassen und gar von liebe hatte er noch nie etwas gehört. So etwas unsinniges, liebe, tz. Das einzige was zählte war kämpfen, trainieren um stärker zu werden, um sich endlich von Freezer los zu reißen.

Piccolo hatte sich alles angehört und endlich verstanden wieso Vegeta sich so abweisend verhielt. Ein wunder, dass er sich endlich langsam Kakarott geöffnet hatte, wahrscheinlich hatte dieser naive junge Saiyajin es einfach geschafft, Vegeta vertrauen zu geben.

Vegeta spürte dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war, jedoch dachte er nicht daran dass allein daran Son Goku schuld war. So langsam gewöhnte er sich wieder daran, dass diese Verbindung die er mit dem jüngerem gehabt hatte verschwunden war. Keine fremden Gefühle mehr in seinem Kopf. Jedoch entstand dadurch so etwas wie ein Loch in ihm.

Nach dieser einen Nacht, wo sein Herz so unglaublich stark stach, verschlechterte sich Vegetas zustand wieder. Piccolo hatte wieder das Gefühl als müsste er von vorne anfangen.

Son Goku saß unzählige Tage einfach nur so in seinem Haus rum, es kam schon jemand vorbei um nachzusehen was los sei, dann Son Goku war selbst seiner Aufgabe nicht mehr nachgegangen.  
Seine Schuldgefühle trieben ihn fast an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Er musste noch mehr als vorher an Vegeta denken. Doch jedes Mal kam ihm das Bild von Vegetas Vater in den Kopf. Alles passte nicht zusammen. Er musste hier weg, nur wie?  
Er war endgültig tot. Nichts und niemand konnte ihn wieder zurück auf die Erde holen. Und selbst wenn, wäre dass so richtig? Könnte er Vegeta je wieder unter die Augen treten? Er konnte aber auch nicht ewig mit dieser Schuld leben.  
Doch Tag ein Tag aus dachte er nur daran wieder auf die Erde zu kommen, wieder zu leben, einfach nur in seiner Nähe zu sein.  
Eines Tages ging er zu Emma Daio und bat darum mit Dende sprechen zu können. Dieses wurde ihm gewährt.

„Dende? Kannst du mich hören?"  
„Ähmn… Son Goku? Ja ich kann dich hören und Piccolo auch"  
„Dende, ich … weißt du… ich hab dich noch nie wirklich um etwas gebeten aber nun brauch ich wirklich deine Hilfe, du weißt mit den irdischen Dragonballs kann ich nicht mehr zum Leben erweckt werden du musst neue erschaffen, mit Piccolo zusammen, stärkere … ich bitte dich… Dende!"  
Dende schwieg.  
„Son Goku.. ich glaube nicht, dass das Möglich ist!" sagte Piccolo streng.  
„Ich bitte euch, ich kann hier nicht länger bleiben, ich bitte dich Piccolo, du weisst auch warum"  
Nun schwieg auch Piccolo.  
Doch Dende fing nun wieder an zu sprechen. „Ich bin dir soviel schuldig Son Goku, ich werde versuchen mein bestes zu geben"

Doch dann brach die Verbindung ab.  
Son Goku wartete einige Tage bis er endlich Antwort von Dende bekam.

„Hey Son Goku! Son Goku! Kannst du uns hören?"  
Son Goku schreckte auf. „Ja! Dende!"  
Er sprang vor Freude auf.  
„Son Goku… es tut mir wirklich leid… ich habe es zwar mit Piccolos Hilfe geschafft neue, stärkere Dragonballs zu erschaffen… jedoch… es tut mir leid… der Drache sagt er könne dich auch nicht zum Leben zurück holen."  
Son Gokus Hoffnung schwand…  
„Aber…" sprach Dende.

Kapitel 19 – Ich dich auch

Kapitel 19 – Ich dich auch

„Aber…" sprach Dende.  
„Ja?" Son Goku schöpfte ein wenig Hoffnung. Hoffnung seinen Vegeta wieder zu sehen, aber wie sollte er ihm nun noch unter die Augen treten. Seine Schuldgefühle trieben ihn fast in den Wahnsinn. Wie konnte er es nur soweit kommen lassen. Vegetas Vater.

„Der heilige Drache hat uns gerade gesagt, er könne den Verlauf der Zeit ändern!"  
Son Goku reckte den Kopf „Was soll das heißen?"  
Nun sprach Piccolo „Son Goku das heißt, dass der Drache die Zeit zurück drehen kann! Er würde die Zeit zurück an den Punkt drehen kurz bevor du von C29 getötet wurdest."

Son Goku setzte nun einen nachdenklichen Blick auf. „Ist es denn möglich dass ich meinen Trainingsstand behalte? Ansonsten bin ich eh gleich wieder hier!"

Piccolo lachte. „Natürlich, sonst würde das auch alles keinen Sinn machen!"  
„Das ist ja Super! Inzwischen schaff ich den locker, mit dem kleinen Finger könnte man sagen!"

Nun mischte sich wieder Dende ein „Son Goku! Jedoch wird keiner außer uns drei sich an diese Sache erinnern. Für alle anderen ist diese Zwischenzeit nicht passiert! Nur wir wissen davon! Das ist die Bedingung des Drachens."

„Das… das heißt, alles was passiert ist seitdem ich tot bin, ist dann nicht passiert?"  
„Ja, das heißt es Son Goku!" murrte Piccolo.  
„Bitte halte dich bereit Son Goku, denk daran, wenn du erneut die Augen aufschlägst, dann bist du wieder mitten im Kampf!"

„Ja natürlich!" Son Goku ging sofort in eine Kampfposition.  
„Bitte schließ nun deine Augen, ich werde den Wunsch nun an den Drachen weiter geben" sagte Dende nun entschlossen.

Langsam schloss Son Goku seine Augen.  
Er fühlte auf einmal eine merkwürdige Energie.  
Er fühlte sich federleicht.

Dann schlug er die Augen auf.

„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" hörte er und schnell wich er einem Magenhieb aus.  
Es war wirklich wahr. Er sah C29. Sah an sich hinab und sah seine Klamotten die noch bis vor einem kurzem Augenblick total in Ordnung gewesen waren, in fetzten. Er hatte viele Wunden, jedoch fühlte er sich fit.  
Dann sah er noch etwas weiter hinab und da sah er ihn.

Vegeta.

Seinen Vegeta, der nervös hin und her lief und zu ihm hinauf sah.  
Er lächelte. Es war wirklich Vegeta, sein Vegeta.

Er war wirklich zurück… oder war er nie weg? Es verwirrte ihn.  
Jedoch hatte er nun vorerst andere Probleme. C29 griff wieder an aber Son Goku tat vorerst nichts anderes als Auszuweichen.  
„C29 weißt du, es reicht mir" hörte er sich sagen. Jedoch war es mehr ein röcheln, das musste an den ganzen Verletzungen liegen die sein Körper äußerlich davon getragen hatte.

C29 lachte. „Was willst du denn tun? Du bist fertig!"  
Son Goku fing an zu Grinsen *Wenn der wüsste*

Er fühlte sich überhaupt nicht fertig. Er war fit, so fit wie noch nie. Er sammelte einen Energieball. C29s Augen erweiterten sich. „Wo…wo hast du noch so viel Energie her?"

Der Energieball wurde immer größer und schließlich schleuderte er ihn auf C29.  
Der Cyborg wurde von der Energie eingeschlossen und dann ‚regnete' es kleine Metallteile.

Glücklich lächelte Son Goku. Dann schoss sein Blick nach unten zu seinen ‚zuschauern'.  
Er sah wie sich die Teenager freuten, wie Piccolo lachte und dann sah er zu Vegeta. Er sah Vegeta lächeln. Lächeln und nicken.  
Sein Herz wurde von wärme durchflossen. Er wollte Vegeta so sehr. Er hatte ihn so sehr vermisst.  
Dann schoss es ihm wieder ein, Vegeta hatte gesagt, dass er ihn liebte aber er hatte keine Gelegenheit diesen ersehnten Satz zu erwidern.

Er schoss auf Vegeta zu, auf dessen Gesicht sich nun Erschrockenheit zeigte.  
Er packte ihn am Handgelenk und teleportierte sie beide weg.

Als Vegeta wieder die Augen aufschlug fand er sich neben Son Goku auf einer Wiese wieder, eine schöne, große Wiese neben einem Fluss mit einem Wasserfall.  
Verwirrt sah er sich um.  
„Das ist mein Lieblingsplatz!" sagte Son Goku ruhig.

Vegeta nickte.  
„Vegeta! Ich muss dir antworten! Ich hatte vorhin keine Zeit dazu und zwar" er holte tief Luft.

„Ich dich auch"

Es entstand eine Stille.  
„Was du mich auch?" verwirrt sah Vegeta ihn an.  
Son Goku stutzte.  
*Oh nein…* Schoss es ihm durch den Kopf

Immer noch sah Vegeta ihn verwirrt an.  
„Hast du nen Schlag auf den Kopf bekommen, Kakarott?"  
Son Gokus Blick senkte sich.  
Dadurch, dass die Zeit zurück gedreht wurde war das alles nicht passiert. Son Goku hatte den ersehnten Satz von Vegeta erst in seinem letzten Moment des Lebens gehört und nun war dieses alles nicht passiert.  
Und natürlich erinnerte Vegeta sich auch nicht mehr an das was passiert war.

Son Goku schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.  
Dann spürte er wie Vegeta sein Handgelenk ergriff.  
„Hey, Kakarott… bist du dir sicher, dass alles okay ist?"

Son Goku sah auf und nickte langsam.  
Das alles war nicht passiert, es war also unverändert zwischen ihnen beiden. Son Goku hatte gehofft dass dieser liebliche Satz alles verändern würde, doch nun war das alles nicht passiert.  
Beide standen sich nun noch immer mit ihren unausgesprochenen Gefühlen gegenüber.

„Lass uns gehen!" murrte Vegeta, der nun endlich nach Hause wollte, anstatt hier auf dieser Wiese herum zu sitzen.

Son Goku hatte sie beide wieder zurück zur CC gebracht.  
Bulma und Chichi waren noch im ‚Urlaub'. Ihnen war es egal, dass die Männer wieder mal Kämpfen wollten. Sie würden sich nicht ihren Urlaub vermiesen lassen.

Son Goku zog sich gleich in sein Zimmer zurück. Er musste nachdenken.  
Auf seinem Bett sitzend, dachte er über die letzten Ereignisse nach.  
*Ich bin zwar zurück, aber warum fühle ich mich so schlecht, alles was passiert ist, ist nun eigentlich nicht passiert… das heißt auch… dass ich nie mit Vegetas Vater… warum fühle ich mich dann so verdammt schlecht. Als ich Vegeta ansah, sah ich wieder ihn, seinen Vater. Warum dreht sich in meinem Herzen alles?* Er fühlte sich noch immer so wahnsinnig Schuld bewusst. Er konnte Vegeta nicht einmal in die Augen sehen und dass obwohl er ihn so sehnsüchtig vermisst hatte, doch hier auf der Erde war nichts von diesem allem gesehen, er war ja nicht einmal fort gewesen. Vegeta wusste ja von nichts.

Son Goku verkroch sich unter seine Bettdecke und fing an zu weinen.  
*All diese Qualen die ich durchgemacht habe, diese wahnsinnigen Gedanken, ich würde ihn nie wieder sehen, waren nicht ‚echt'.*  
Eigentlich sollte er sich freuen, er konnte dort weiter machen wo sie aufgehört hatten, doch immer wieder kam ihm Vegetas Vater in den Sinn.

Als es an der Tür klopfte schreckte er hoch. Schnell wischte er sich seine Tränen ab und sah zur Tür „ja?"  
Danach trat Vegeta ein.  
Er grinste.  
Langsam kam er auf ihn zu.  
*Langsam und schön… wie sein Vater…* kam es Goku unwillkürlich in den Sinn.  
Vegeta kroch zu ihm aufs Bett, da es dunkel war konnte er die verweinten Augen Gokus nicht erkennen.  
Schon spürte Son Goku die Lippen des älteren auf den seinen.  
Zu Stein erstarrt, rührte er sich nicht. Und schon wieder kam ihm das Bild des Königs in den Sinn.  
*Warum kann ich ihn nicht einfach vergessen? Mein Vegeta ist hier, er küsst mich, er!*

Sein prinz.  
Sein über alles geliebter Prinz.  
Warum konnte er nicht einfach mit ihm Glücklich werden.

Ihm schossen tausend Gedanken im Kopf herum, er wurde erst aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Vegeta ihn anstubste.  
Er sah auf, in die tiefschwarzen Augen seines Gegenübers.  
„Warum benimmst du dich so seltsam Kakarott? Oder machst es dir keinen Spaß mehr mit mir?" Er grinste erneut.

*Ich muss es ihm sagen… ich kann nicht anders… es zerfrisst mich… aber er wird mich ewig hassen, mich verstoßen… vielleicht sollte ich es doch lassen…*

Kapitel 20 – Geständnis

Kapitel 20 – Geständnis

Immer noch saß Vegeta vor Son Goku auf dem Bett und sah ihn an.  
Langsam erhob Son Goku seine Hand und strich damit durch Vegetas Haar.  
„Was wird das nun, Kakarott?"  
„Dieses schöne dunkelbraune Haar" murmelte Son Goku vor sich hin.  
Vegeta sah nun verwirrt aus „sag mal bist du auf einmal Farbenblind? Meine Haare sind immer noch schwarz!" Und mit seinem Zeigefinger deutete er auf seine Haare.

Doch Son Goku bemerkte es nicht, immer noch waren seine Gedanken bei dem König, sie ließen ihn nicht mehr los, es waren allerdings keine Gefühle im Spiel. Er schämte sich, er wollte es am liebsten vergessen, aber immer wenn er nun Vegeta sah musste er daran denken, was er getan hatte. Mit wem er es getan hatte. Es war immer noch sein Vater, das schlimmste was er anstellen könnte hatte er getan.  
Aber eigentlich hatte er es nicht getan, es war nie passiert, aber Son Goku sah es anders.  
Er hatte es getan, jede einzelne Bewegung spielte sich immer und immer wieder in seinem Kopf ab.  
Son Goku war eine so ehrliche Seele und Vegeta eine so verletzliche. Und genau das wusste Son Goku auch.

Seine Gedanken taumelten immer zwischen ‚ich sag's ihm' und ‚ich sag's ihm nicht'. *Die schwerste Entscheidung meines Lebens*

Die ganze Zeit hatte er versucht Vegetas vertrauen zu gewinnen und nun würde er es brechen müssen. Er wollte sich nicht Entscheiden. Über seine Gefühle zu Vegeta war er sich schon seit längerem sehr sicher.

Er liebte ihn.  
Mehr als sein eigenes Leben.  
Er wollte ihn.  
Mehr als alles andere.

Er hatte die ganze zeit versucht Vegeta soweit zu bringen, dass er genau so empfand, Nur wenn er es ihm nun alles beichten würde, würde bestimmt alles zerbrechen.  
Aber es war ja nie passiert, vielleicht würde Vegeta ihm verzeihen. Doch diese Chance war schwindend gering.

Doch nun saß er vor ihm, doch Son Goku stockte der Atem, er konnte und wollte sich einfach nicht entscheiden.

Seine Hand ruhte nun auf Vegetas Gesicht.  
Strich die Konturen nach.

„Den ganzen tag benimmst du dich so merkwürdig.." der ältere musterte ihn.

„Ich… ich bin müde, kannst … kannst du mich in ruhe schlafen lassen?" fragte er zaghaft.  
Verdutzt sah Vegeta ihn nur an. Doch als Son Goku endlich aufsah und ihm in die Augen blickte, stand er langsam auf. Ohne ein weiteres Wort verlies Vegeta Son Gokus Zimmer.

Vegeta war in seinem Zimmer angekommen, er lies sich aufs Bett sinken und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. *Was hat der denn nun? Vorhin war doch noch alles okay! Und … wieso…was erlaubt der sich eigentlich MICH wegzuschicken?*

Er knurrte und lies sich nun in die Kissen sinken. Seine Lust auf Son Goku war verschwunden. Er hatte keine Lust sich mit so einem Gefühlskram auseinander zu setzten.

Die beiden Saiyajins waren ganz allein in der CC. Genau das wollte Vegeta ausnutzen, doch nun hatte er keine Lust mehr auf Son Goku. Er fühlte sich komisch. *Ist das .. sorge?* fragte er sich…

Son Goku konnte nicht schlafen die ganze Nacht, immer wieder wog er ab, was wichtiger war, Ehrlichkeit oder … ja was eigentlich oder… Vegeta anzulügen und dafür weiterhin mit ihm zu schlafen? In seiner Nähe zu sein?  
Am nächsten Tag ging Son Goku Vegeta gekonnt aus dem Wege.  
Die beiden Frauen waren immer noch im Urlaub und die beiden Teenager hatten sich bei den Sons gemütlich gemacht.

Erst am Abend trafen die beiden Vollblut Saiyajins wieder auf einander.  
Son Goku kam aus der Küche, wo er gerade den halben Kühlschrank leer gefuttert hatte. Auf dem Weg wieder in sein Zimmer ging er durchs Wohnzimmer.  
„Kakarott…"  
Er hatte Vegeta übersehen, der auf dem Sofa lag.  
„ja…" antwortete der angesprochene langsam und zaghaft.

Er setzte sich auf.  
„Hinsetzten! Sofort!" Er deutete auf seinen Sessel, welcher dem Sofa gegenüber stand.  
Son Goku sträubte sich nicht und setzte sich.  
„Ja .. Vegeta!"  
„Ich will jetzt wissen, was los ist, verdammt! Ich hab darauf kein Bock!"

„Na gut… Vegeta… ich kann auch nicht mehr… ich muss es dir erzählen, auch wenn du mich dann für immer hasst"  
„Das tue ich auch so schon, also was ist los?"

Mit verschränkten Armen saß Vegeta vor Son Goku.  
„Was kann denn so schlimm sein, sonst spuckst du doch auch immer sofort alles aus?"

Langsam wippte Son Goku hin und her.  
„Nun ja… also eigentlich ist viel mehr Zeit vergangen als du denkst… dieses war eigentlich das 2te Versuch gegen C29"

Verwirrt sah Vegeta ihn an. „Was soll das heißen? Ich verstehe dich nicht!"  
Son Goku erklärte ganz langsam weiter.  
„Ich bin gestorben, tja ich war zu schwach!"  
Vegeta unterbrach ihn. „Du bist was? Quatsch du sitzt doch hier!"  
Vegeta umfasste seinen Arm. „Du bist auch echt, ich kann dich anfassen!"

„Nun ja… lass mich doch mal ausreden! Also ich bin gestorben und dann war ich in der Hölle"  
Wieder wurde er unterbrochen.  
„Du in der Hölle?"  
„Ja freiwillig, ich habe dort gearbeitet und konnte so Trainieren, und nur so konnte ich dann auch endlich C29 besiegen"  
Vegeta fing nun an zu grinsen.  
„Doch dann konnte ich zurück kommen, ich konnte nicht mehr warten, ich musste dich wieder sehen"  
Vegeta verstummte nun. Er hatte gesagt er hat ihn vermisst. Für Vegeta schien das alles nicht real, denn er hatte ja nichts von alle dem mitbekommen.

„Dende und Piccolo haben mir geholfen. Es gibt neue Dragonballs, aber die konnten mich auch nicht wiederbeleben sondern nur die … Zeit zurück drehen"

„Wieso erzählst du mir das, wo ist denn dann das Problem? Du bist doch wieder da und alles ist okay!"  
„Nun… es sind einige Dinge passiert… in der Hölle. Ich habe etwas Schlimmes getan, aber ich muss immer daran denken… ich quäle mich… aber du wirst mich hassen"

Vegeta wurde ungeduldig.  
„Was ist denn nun, sag schon!"  
„Ich habe dich betrogen" sprach Son Goku ohne weiter zu überlegen.

Obwohl sie kein Paar waren, wich die Farbe aus Vegetas Gesicht.  
Son Goku hatte sich tausend Versionen vorgestellt wie Vegeta reagieren könnte. Was er fragen könnte. Doch seine Frage bestand nur aus zwei Worten.

„Mit wem?"  
Vegetas Gesicht war inzwischen ausdruckslos.  
Stotternd fing Goku an zu erklären, doch erneut wurde er von Vegeta unterbrochen.  
„Ich frag nur noch einmal – mit wem?" seine Stimme hatte nun etwas bedrohliches angenommen.

Erschrocken von Vegetas Art und Weise, platze es aus Goku heraus.  
„Mit… deinem Vater!"  
Einen Moment schien Vegeta nicht zu verstehen doch dann verwandelte sich seine Miene in Ekel.  
„Verschwinde!" dieses eine, aber so wichtige Wort hatte er mit tiefster Ruhe ausgesprochen. Einer ruhe die Goku nicht gefiel.  
Der Prinz wandte sich ab.  
„Ich… ich geh dann wohl… besser"

Der kleinere hatte nichts gesagt, als Goku gegangen war. Er hatte ihn gehen lassen. Vegeta konnte nicht verstehen wieso er das tat, das alles tat. Er hatte Goku als ‚Sein' angesehen und nun erzählte er ihm, er hatte mit seinem Vater geschlafen? Mit König Vegeta?  
Für Vegeta war das unbegreiflich.  
Er ballte die Fäuste und beschloss fürs Erste trainieren zu gehen.

Son Goku war gegangen, jedoch wusste er nicht wo er hin sollte.  
Zu Chichi, nein! Zu Piccolo und Gohan…,nein.  
Er brauchte etwas Zeit für sich, allein.  
Er flog einige Zeitlang kopflos durch die Gegend. Dann erblickte er einen Wald.

Hier könnte er vorerst bleiben.

Kapitel 21 – Alles ändert sich

Kapitel 21 – Alles ändert sich

Es waren einige Wochen vergangen und Son Goku schlug sich mehr schlecht als recht durchs Leben. Die ganze Zeit über hatte er sich in dem Wäldchen verkrochen und nur trainiert, er wollte nicht mehr an Vegeta denken, darüber nachdenken was er ihm angetan hatte. Er vermisste ihn so wahnsinnig.

Seine Haut.  
Seine Lippen.  
Sogar seine Worte.  
Einfach seine Nähe.

Doch er wusste, er konnte nicht mehr zu ihm zurück. Er unterdrückte seine Aura nicht, denn er hoffte irgendwann würde Vegeta ihn aufsuchen. Doch nichts geschah.

Er war fertig, er wusste er konnte nicht länger alleine hier im Wald bleiben, er musste wieder zurück unter seine Freunde. Sein Leben weiter leben, auch ohne Vegeta.  
Doch wo sollte er hin, zu Chichi und seinen Söhnen? Nein.  
Er konnte nur zu einem. Jemand der ihm auch sehr Nahe stand, Piccolo.  
Also machte er sich auf den Weg zu Dendes Palast.

Er wurde schon erwartet, Piccolo stand am Rand des Palastes und sah hinunter.  
„Son Goku, da bist du ja endlich!" murrte der große Namekianer.  
Verwirrt landete Son Goku auf dem Palast, natürlich hätte er sich auch hin teleportieren können, aber er nutzte die Zeit während des Fluges lieber zum Nachdenken.  
„Ja… Hallo Piccolo!"  
„Du brauchst nichts weiter sagen, ich hab alles gesehen und ich muss sagen, ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, es hat ganz schön lange gedauert bis du hier angekommen bist."  
„Du, also dann weißt du alles?"

„Ja, und natürlich kannst du hier bleiben." Bot es ihm Piccolo freundlich an.

Vegeta hingeben war wütend, doch was nur schlimmer war maßlos enttäuscht, er hatte zwar nie zugegeben, dass er und Son Goku zusammen gehörten, doch er empfand es so. Son Goku gehörte ihm. Ihm Allein.  
Doch nun musste das alles aufhören. Dieser Irrsinn. Das alles hätte niemals so weit kommen dürfen.  
Er war damit durch. Durch mit Son Goku.  
Niemals wollte er ihn wieder sehen.  
Niemals sollte er es je wagen ihm wieder unter die Augen zu treten.

Als Bulma aus dem Urlaub wieder kam, wusste sie nicht was passiert war, Vegeta war freundlich zu ihr. Bewegte sich wieder öfters in ihrer Nähe und ging hin und wieder aus.

Auf Fragen was passiert sei, und wohin überhaupt Son Goku war, antwortete der Prinz nicht.  
Irgendwann hatte Bulma aufgehört zu Fragen und die neue Art an dem Prinzen hatte sie auch nicht weiter gestört.

Beide Saiyajins lebten so vor sich hin, ohne Kontakt mit einander.  
So vergingen Wochen.  
So vergingen Monate,  
bis hin zu einem halben Jahr.

Beide Saiyajins konnten das Ganze über diese Zeit etwas ‚vergessen'.  
Bis Beide von Bulma eine Einladung erhielten.

Son Goku hielt diesen kleinen Brief in seinen Händen. Langsam las er „Einladung zur Verlobungsfeier". Zuerst zuckte sein Herz zusammen, da ihm als erstes Bulma und Vegeta zusammen in den Sinn kamen, doch als er weiter las sah er, dass Bulma sich mit Yamchu verlobt hatte.  
Sein Herz entspannte sich wieder.  
Dann schlagartig war alles wieder da. Vegeta vor seinen Augen. Vegetas verletzte Gefühle.

Son Goku wollte eigentlich nicht hingehen zur Feier, um Vegeta nicht über den Weg zu laufen, jedoch bettelte sein ältester Sohn ihn an auch endlich mal wieder alle wieder zu treffen, außerdem würde der dann nach Langen auch mal wieder Chichi wieder sehen.  
„Sie würde sich bestimmt freuen" riet Son Gohan ihm.

Noch eine Woche. Jeden Tag wurde es wieder schlimmer.  
Vegeta. Er war immer mehr in seinem Kopf.  
Doch dann änderte sich das Gefühl. Er freute sich richtig ihn endlich mal wieder zu sehen.  
Sein wunderschönes Erscheinungsbild. Son Goku liebte ihn immer noch mehr als alles andere auf dieser Welt.

Er konnte nicht mehr schlafen, immerzu Träumte er von ihm. Von seinem Körper, seinen Geruch, seinem Geschmack und seiner Stimme.

Dann war es endlich so weit. Der Tag nachdem sich Son Goku inzwischen richtig sehnte.  
Von Dendes Palast aus startete die kleine Gruppe, in festlichen Anzügen, in Richtung der CC.

Von weitem konnten sie schon sehen wie schön die CC geschmückt worden war. Überall weiß und rote Blumen, Luftballons in Herzformen und Kellner die den Anwesenden Sekt brachten.  
Es dämmerte bereits und der Schein der Kerzen dimmte alles in sein schönes Licht.  
Und da war sie, die Aura von Vegeta.  
Jedoch konnte er ihn nirgendwo erspähen.  
Die Gruppe mit der Goku angekommen war hatte sich bereits aufgelöst und nun stand er alleine im Vorgarten.  
Dann sah er Bulma in einem schönen lavendel färbendem Kleid auf ihn zukommen.  
„Son Goku!" Er wurde stürmisch umarmt. „Da bist du ja endlich! Ich habe dich solange nicht mehr gesehen! Es ist soviel passiert in der zwischen Zeit!"  
Langsam lies sie wieder von ihm ab.

Beide gingen einige Schritte und sie erzählte ihm wie es nun soweit gekommen war, dass die Yamchu bald heiraten würde.  
Son Goku fing an zu lachen. „Und ich dachte im ersten Moment, du und Vegeta…".  
Darauf hin musste auch Bulma lachen.  
„Nein, das mit uns ist ja schon lange vorbei, das weißt du doch, außerdem hat sich Vegeta in letzter Zeit sehr verändert, such ihn doch einfach mal auf, ihr habt euch doch auch seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr sehen, oder?"  
Son Goku senkte den Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir werden uns schon noch über den Weg laufen." Er lächelte sie an.  
Schon kurz darauf war Bulma schon dabei die nächsten Gäste zu begrüßen.

Son Goku schritt ungeduldig im Garten hin und her, gesehen hatte er Vegeta noch nicht, aber dafür all seine Freunde, seine Familie. Chichi hatte ihm zögerlich zu gewunken.  
Dann sah er Son Gohan auf sich zukommen.  
„Hallo, mein Sohn" sagte Son Goku sanft und legte einen Arm um ihn.  
Beide gingen einige Schritte.  
„Vater, irgendwie hast du dich so sehr verändert, hast dich nur noch zurück gezogen! Wir bekommen dich kaum noch zu Gesicht."  
Doch Son Goku antwortete nicht darauf.  
„Eine schöne Feier, nicht wahr? Hättest du gedacht, dass Bulma sich mit Yamchu verloben würde?"  
Son Gohan lachte. „Naja, nachdem sie ja nicht mehr mit Vegeta zusammen war, war das doch irgendwie klar oder?"  
Son Goku lächelte nun. „Sag mal, mein Sohn, hast du Vegeta schon gesehen?".  
Son Gohan sah seinen Vater in die Augen. „Ja…ähm… aber … ich glaube nicht dass du ihn sehen solltest"  
Son Goku schüttelte die Hand in der Luft. „Nein, schon Okay Gohan! Das was zwischen uns war ist vorbei und so wird es auch bleiben…"  
Son Gohan wusste ja schon sehr lange was zwischen seinem Vater und Vegeta war, doch warum die beiden sich so abrupt voneinander abgewendet hatten wusste er nicht. Auch Piccolo hatte ihm nicht erzählt, dass Son Goku eigentlich schon tot war.  
„Nein, das meine ich Nicht!" sagte Son Gohan sanft.  
Son Goku sah ihn verwirrt an.  
Sein Sohn drehte Däumchen. „Naja, irgendwie glaube ich nicht, dass du schon über ihn hinweg bist"  
Nachdenklich hob Son Goku den Kopf. „Naja, da magst du vielleicht Recht haben"  
„Dann solltest du Vegeta vielleicht nicht über den Weg laufen."  
Doch bevor Son Gohan seinen Vater noch weiter warnen konnte, kam Vegeta in sein Blickfeld.

Vegeta mit einer ihm unbekannten Person. Als Son Goku diese Person musterte, viel ihm auf, dass Vegeta dessen Hand hielt.

-

Ich wollte mich erstmal bei allen Bedanken die ein Kommi hinterlassen, ich freue mich wirklich über jedes einzelne und das spornt mich an so schnell weiter zu schreiben!

Viele Grüsse  
Acavi

Kapitel 22 – Unmöglich

Kapitel 22 – Unmöglich

Son Gokus Augen weiteten sich. Er sah Vegeta, doch an seiner Hand eine andere Hand.  
Son Goku hätte alles erwartet doch nicht das. Vegeta hatte eine neue,

Freundin!

Seine Hände fingen an zu zittern, welches Son Gohan sofort bemerkte und seinen Vater am Arm unterhakte und ihn mit schleifte zum Buffet.  
„Vater, genau das wollte ich dir gerade sagen, Vegeta hat eine Freundin."  
„Aber…aber, nein" stotterte Son Goku.

Beide hatten ihre Teller bepackt und setzten sich an einen Tisch.  
Son Goku hatte seinen Blick die ganze Zeit gesenkt die und Son Gohan starrte ihn nur an.  
„Tut mir leid, Vater, wirklich!"

„Wie kann er nur, weiß er denn nicht, dass ich ihn liebe?" Son Gokus Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten.  
Ihr Tisch stand direkt neben der Tanzfläche. Aus den Augenwinkeln betrachtete Son Goku wie das Mädchen Vegeta versuchte auf die Tanzfläche zu ziehen. Dieser jedoch weigerte sich stark. Unwillkürlich musste Son Goku grinsen. Doch dann überfiel ihn wieder die Wirklichkeit. „Wie heißt sie? Seit wann…"

Son Gohan senkte nun auch den Blick „also… ich weiß es schon länger, von Mutter. Sie ist eine Freundin von Bulma und heißt Rina. Ich glaube sie sind seit 4 Monaten ein Paar."

„So lange schon?" Kam es trocken von Son Goku zurück.

Vegeta wehrte sich wirklich um nicht auf die Tanzfläche zu müssen. Kurzerhand zog er Rina in seine Arme und küsste sie innig. Das gab Son Goku den Rest, er sah weg.

Vegeta war sehr wohl bewusst, dass Son Goku alles mit ansah. Doch es interessierte ihn nicht.

Son Goku stand ruckartig auf „ich geh mal ebend auf die Toilette!"  
Schnell eilte Son Goku ins Haus.

„Hey! Warte mal, Kakarott!"  
Es war Vegeta. Son Goku blieb jedoch nicht stehen. Bis Vegeta ihn am Arm festhielt.  
„Was willst du von mir?" seufzte Son Goku nun.

„Lange nicht gesehen" kam es trocken von Vegeta.  
„WAS WILLST DU?" schrie Son Goku ihn an.  
„GEH… geh wieder zu deiner Freundin zurück!" langsam beruhigte er sich wieder.  
Langsam antwortete er.  
„Ja… Rina ist meine Freundin… und wir sind zusammen… ich will nur dass du weißt, dass es zwischen uns keine Chance mehr geben wird."

„Das ist mir schon klar" grummelte Son Goku mit zusammen gebissenen Zähnen.  
Sein Blick fiel auf Vegetas Handgelenk. Ein rotes,schön geflochtenes Armband hing daran. Es sah wirklich schön aus und Son Goku vermutete er hatte es von Rina bekommen.

„Noch was Vegeta?" gespielt kühl antwortete Goku.  
„Nein, ich wollte das nur geklärt haben zwischen uns"

Son Goku nickte und lies Vegeta stehen.

Es verging etwas Zeit auf der Feier.  
Immer wieder sah Son Goku auf dem Fest wie Vegeta sich mit seiner Freundin vergnügte. Mit ihr lachte, die küsste und stürmisch in seine Arme zog.

Säuerlich beobachtete Son Goku ihn, bis sich eine leicht betrunkene Bulma an seinen Tisch setzte.  
„Hey Son Goku du ganz allein und wen beobachtest du so starr?"  
Er antwortete nicht, sie beugte sich vor und konnte nun ebenfalls Vegeta erspähen.  
„Ja Wahnsinn nicht? Er hat eine Freundin, naja sie ist eine Freundin von mir eigentlich, aber nachdem wir mehr Zeit miteinander verbracht hatten, hab ich sie ihm vorgestellt und dann waren sie einige male aus, ja ich weiß schwer sich vorzustellen aber ja er ist mal ausgegangen und dann waren sie irgendwie zusammen, ist das schön oder?"  
Son Goku grummelte. „ja sehr schön…"  
Noch bevor Bulma etwas Weiteres erzählen konnte setzte sich ein ebenfalls angetrunkene Chichi zu ihnen an den Tisch.  
„Hallo, Goku, laaaaanggeee nicht mehr gesehen" als keiner der Beiden reagierte, beugte auch sie sich vor und Vegeta und Rina kamen in ihr Blickfeld.  
„Ahhh ihr beobachtete, die beiden? Sie ist wirklich hübsch, mit ihren langen, geflochtenen, blonden Haaren, und diese Figur aber echt, ich kann schon verstehen, warum Vegeta auf sie steht."

Bulma sah die Beiden lächelnd an und wurde dann von Yamchu entführt.  
Chichi und Goku waren nun allein an einem Tisch.

„Goku, ich hab dich vermisst, so lange hab ich dich nicht gesehen!"  
Leise säuselte sie vor sich hin. Langsam wandte Goku ihr nun auch den Kopf zu.  
Dann lächelte er sie an.  
„Ja das stimmt, schön dich zu sehen Chichi, alles okay bei dir?" er wandte nun seine Aufmerksamkeit endlich wieder Chichi zu.  
Sie rückte etwas näher mit ihrem Stuhl an seinen.

Vegeta hingegen saß nun mit seiner Freundin auf einem weichen Sofa. Seine Hände lagen auf ihrem rechten Bein. Sanft streichelte er sie und lachte über eine Geschichte die sie ihm erzählte.  
Nach einiger Zeit wollte er ihr nicht mehr zuhören, ihre Geschichten langweilten ihn immer nach einiger Zeit, da sie immer so langwiedrig waren. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er ihre Hüfte und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. Schnell legte er seine Lippen auf ihre. Er mochte sie, jedoch war er verliebt? Diese Frage konnte er sich selbst nicht beantworten.  
Er mochte sie Küssen, ihre zarten Lippen berühren.  
Mit einem ruck wendete er die Situation. Nun wurde sie von ihm in das weiche Sofa gedrückt. Seine Lippen liebkosten ihren Hals.

Währenddessen hatte Chichi solange an Goku herum gesäuselt und war ihm so dicht auf die Pelle gerückt, so dass er sie ihn seine Arme gezogen hatte.  
Beide sahen sich tief in die Augen „Son Goku… ich würde mich freuen wenn du wieder nach Hause kommen würdest, ich habe dich wirklich vermisst."  
Er lächelte sie an.

Sie stand auf und zog ihn an der Hand mit sich. „Komm, lass uns rein gehen… auf mein Zimmer" flüsterte sie ihm zu.

In diesem Moment blickte Vegeta sich um. Er sah Son Goku wie dieser am Arm ins Haus geschleift wurde. In Vegeta machte sich ein Gefühl breit. Wahnsinnige Eifersucht. Was bildete sich dieser Unterklassenkrieger sich eigentlich ein. Er gehörte ihm und niemandem sonst. Er darf sich nicht mit diesem Weib wieder einlassen. Das konnte er nicht zulassen.

Er verspürte Wut auf sich selbst und auf Goku. Was bildete er sich ein mit diesem Weib zu verschwinden! Er wusste wo er mit ihr hingehen würde und was sie wohl tun würden. In Vegeta kochte die Wut. Er hasste Chichi mehr als alles andere auf der Welt momentan. Sie zog seinen Kakarott mit sich um ihn wieder für sich zu gewinnen.  
Das würde er niemals zulassen.

Mit einem Ruck stand er auf und lies Rina allein zurück. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf die beiden Turteltauben zu.  
„KAKAROTT" schrie er.  
Beide sahen sich erschrocken nach dem wütenden Prinzen um.

„ja… Vegeta?"  
Chichi fing an zu kichern, da sie schon sehr beschwipst war.

Ohne Vorwarnung schlug Vegeta mit seiner Faust in Gokus Gesicht. Inzwischen hatten sich auch schon die anderen Gäste in der Nähe neugierig umgedreht.  
Rina drängte sich nun auch zwischen den Gästen näher zum Geschehen.

„Vegeta…. Schatz?" suchend sah sie sich um.

Aus wütenden schwarzen Augen funkelte Vegeta Goku an.  
Dieser wusste nun überhaupt nicht mehr was los war.

Noch einmal holte Vegeta aus um Goku zu schlagen, doch dieses Mal fing der größere den Schlag ab.  
Dann schnappte er sich den Prinzen am Arm.  
„Hey Leute, ich kümmere mich schnell um ihn, feiert ihr ruhig weiter" Und er lächelte wie gewohnt.

Chichis Miene verfinsterte sich. „NEIN! Goku DU bleibst hier!" Doch bevor sie sich ihn schnappen konnte hatte Goku sich bereits mit Vegeta weg teleportiert.

Beide schlugen hart auf einer Wiese auf.  
Doch Vegeta war es egal wo er war. Er wollte seine Wut an Goku auslassen.  
Mit seinen Fäusten holte er immer wieder aus und schlug auf ihn ein.  
Da Son Goku nicht wusste was auf einmal los war, wich er nur immer aus.

„ICH HASSE DICH SO SEHR KAKAROTT" schrie Vegeta bei jedem Schlag.

Kapitel 23 – Zarte Liebe

Kapitel 23 – Zarte Liebe

Erstmal ein Kommentar von eurer fleißigen Autorin :)  
Dieses Kappi hat etwas länger gedauert, ich hab die ganze Zeit überlegt ob ich die FF so wie geplant weiter schreibe. Und ja der Verlauf und das Ende steht fest.  
Nun wird es einige Überraschen, wenn ich euch sage, dass dieses das vorletzte Kapitel sein wird.  
Ja… dieses dann das Ende und ein Epilog-Kapitel.  
Nun seid gespannt wies weiter geht und los geht's!

Kapitel 23 – Zarte Liebe

Immer harter schlug Vegeta auf die Brust Gokus ein. Seine Fingernägel krallten sich in seine Hände. Seine Fäuste waren bis zum äußersten angespannt.  
Bei jedem Schlag schrie er aus reiner Wut Son Goku an:  
„ICH HASSE DICH!"  
„ICH HASSE DICH SO SEHR!"  
Son Goku wehrte sich nicht. Er stand einfach nur still da.  
Er bemitleidete Vegeta so sehr. Er sah in das Gesicht des kleineren hinab. Zu seinem verwundern sah er kleine Tränen in den Augen des anderen.  
Nach einiger Zeit als Vegetas Schläge langsamer wurden, hob er langsam seine Arme und versuchte sie auf Vegetas Schultern zu legen.  
Vegeta fauchte ihn wütend an. Jedoch hielt Son Goku ihn immer noch fest.

Nach einiger Zeit des Stillstandes flüsterte Son Goku „Vegeta…" und seine Wut verrauchte.  
Vegeta sackte in sich zusammen. Er saß nun zusammen gekauert auf dem Boden.  
Rasch war Son Goku zu ihm hinabgeglitten.  
Beide saßen sich nun auf der verlassenen Wiese gegenüber.  
Vegeta blickte stumm auf seine Füße und Son Goku blickte auf ihn.  
Nach gefühlt ewiger Zeit hörte Vegeta wieder dieses sanfte „Vegeta" von seinem stummen Beobachter.  
Ohne weitere Momente zu verschwenden fühlte Vegeta zarte und sanfte Hände auf seinen Wangen.  
Und ohne Zeit für einen weiteren Gedanken zu haben hatte Son Goku sich vorgebeugt und den Prinzen sanft geküsst.  
Ohne Widerworte stieg der Prinz auf dieses Spiel der Zungen ein.  
Es war ein so sanfter Kuss, wie Vegeta ihn noch nie gespürt hatte. Er gab sich ihm hin. Unendlich lange dauerte dieser zarte und gefühlsbetonte Kuss zwischen den beiden stärksten Kriegern des Universums.  
Als der Kuss sich drohte auszulösen spürte Goku mit einem Ruck wie er mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden lag.  
Vegeta kniete über ihm, gewillt diesen Kuss nie Enden zu lassen.  
Beide hatten ihre Gedanken ausgeblendet und gaben sich ganz dem anderem hin.  
Leicht wie Federn glitten Gokus Hände über Vegeta Rücken, so zart und begierig. Beiden Saiyajins war nun alles egal, wo sie waren, wie viel zeit verging. So langsam wie ihre Bewegungen waren könnten Jahrhunderte vergehen. Hin und wieder löste sich einer der Beiden um nach Luft zu schnappen, jedoch nicht zulange.

Son Goku der nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder zu Gedanken kam, wurde bewusst was sie hier taten. Was sie schon wieder taten. Doch etwas war anders. Vegeta war anders. So sanft hatte er seinen Prinzen noch nie erlebt.  
Son Goku löste nun langsam den Kuss und entspannte alles an seinem Körper, gab sich dem kleinerem über ihm ganz hin. Ohne weiter aus Goku einzugehen flogen Vegetas Lippen über Gokus Hals, ganz sanft, so gut wie nur gehaucht.

Leicht setzte sich Vegeta auf Gokus Oberschenkel und zog den untenliegenden in eine sitzende Position. Sofort wurde Son Goku seines Oberteils entledigt.  
Vegeta hatte sich hinabgebeugt und leckte nun über Gokus Brust. Inzwischen spürte Goku deutlich die Begierde des kleineren auf seinem Schoß. Vegeta jedoch lies sich zeit, Zeit jede Stelle des anderen auszukosten, als hätte er ihn noch nie geschmeckt.  
Endlich erhob Son Goku seine Hände erneut und zog Vegeta dichter an sich. Beide sahen sich nun in die Augen. Son Gokus Augen verspürten soviel Liebe, man konnte in ihnen lesen wie in einem Buch.  
Wieder verführte Vegeta Goku in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Während einer kurzen Pause wurde auch Vegeta sein Oberteil los.  
Dieses, wurde Goku klar, war eine ganz andere Art des Prinzen. Eine so leidenschaftliche Art an ihm.  
Goku spürte wie hart der Prinz schon war und er wollte ihn auch nicht ewig warten lassen.  
Langsam wollte er seine Finger unter den Hosenbund des Prinzen schieben doch dieser schob seine Hände weg.  
Schon darauf spürte Son Goku wie er wieder in das leicht nasse Gras gedrückt wurde.  
Der Prinz rutschte hinab und zog Goku nun sanft seine Hose hinunter.  
Hose samt Boxershorts verschwanden.  
Son Goku wurde eigentlich erst jetzt bewusst wie erregt er selbst war.  
Er konnte sein Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken als Vegeta ohne Vorwarnung seine ganze Männlichkeit vollkommen mit seinem Mund aufgenommen hatte.  
Immer und immer wieder lutschte er Prinz an seinem Partner. Son Goku krallte sich inzwischen mit lautem Stöhnen in das Gras unter ihm.  
Vegeta begann an Gokus Eichel zu knabbern. Ganz leicht und Goku hatte das Gefühl er müsste zerspringen. So sanft war der Prinz noch nie bei ihm gewesen.  
Noch einige Male wiederholte der kleinerer dieses lustvolle spiel, dann spürte Goku auch schon einige Finger an seinem Eingang.  
Er versuchte sich zu entspannen, welches jedoch bei diesen luftvollen Bewegungen von Vegetas Mund nicht so ganz einfach gewesen war.  
Schon drang Vegeta mit seinen Fingern in ihn ein. Goku spürte wie der Prinz bereits selbst vor Erregung zitterte.  
Son Goku wollte, dass sein Prinz nicht länger warten musste jedoch lies sich dieser alle Zeit der Welt.  
Langsam bereitete er Goku auf der gleich kommende vor.  
Dann war es endlich soweit Vegeta entledigte sich auch endlich seiner störenden Hose und platzierte sich dicht vor Gokus Eingang.  
Mit seiner einen Hand massierte er immer noch Son Goku.  
„Vegeta… bitte… ich brauche dich… jetzt" hauchte er fast gequält.  
Sanft und ohne hast, wie bei ihren bisherigen Malen, drang der Prinz nun in seinen Unterklassenkrieger ein. Es war ein unbeschreiblich anderes Gefühl. So anders, als die Male die er bisher mit Vegeta geschlafen hatte.

Sanfte und bestimmte Stöße spürte Son Goku in sich. Er stand selbst kurz vor seinem Höhepunkt, doch er wollte sich zurück halten. Warten bis der Prinz selbst soweit war.  
Bei jedem Stoß drängte Son Goku sich dichter an ihn.  
Nach und nach schien Vegeta die Kontrolle zu verlieren, er wurde wilder und konnte seinen Atmen nicht mehr ruhig halten. Er wollte den größeren so sehr.  
Vegeta griff nach dem linken Bein von Goku und legte er sich selbst an seine Schulter, so konnte er noch ein Stückchen tiefer eindringen.  
Mit seiner anderen Hand massierte er immer noch die pulsierende Männlichkeit Gokus.  
Son Goku spürte wie ihn die Kraft verlies. „Vegeta… bitte... ich komme gleich".  
Vegetas stöße wurden härter und schneller.  
Er warf seinen Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte. Er war selbst kurz davor.

Einige Male wiederholte er seine Aktivitäten noch und dann kam er mit einem tiefen schnurren. Son Goku der sich die ganze Zeit zurück gehalten hatte schloss nun die Augen und gab sich Vegeta hin. Wenige Sekunden später ergoss auch er sich.

Einige Zeit verharrten beiden so, dann zog sich Vegeta zurück.  
Doch viel Zeit lies ihm Goku nicht.  
Schon hatte der größere Saiyajin sich seinen Prinzen geschnappt und in seine Arme gezogen.  
Als Vegeta in die Augen Gokus blickte, konnte er sehen, dass Goku unbedingt alles mit ihm klären wollte, doch dafür war jetzt nicht die richtige Zeit.  
„Wir reden später" flüsterte Vegeta und legte seinen Kopf an die Brust Gokus.

Bald schon spürte Vegeta wie Goku eingeschlafen war. Langsam erhob er sich und stand auf. Der Mond spiegelte sich auf dem kleinen Fluss wieder. Wie viel zeit vergangen war, konnte Vegeta nicht sagen, jedoch war der Mond noch nicht lange zu sehen.  
Es lies sich am Flussufer nieder, seine Füße baumelten im Wasser.  
Er hatte einen unwiderruflichen Beschluss getroffen.  
Er würde es tun.

Kapitel 24 – Die Bindung

Kapitel 24 – Die Bindung

Also nun ist es soweit, ihr seht das letzte Kapitel, dieser FF.  
Aber etwas kommt noch hier nach und zwar so was wie ein „Epilog" gliedert sich aber wie ein Kapitel. Es spielt auch viel später in der Zukunft.  
Also ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und hoffe, dass euch dieser Abschluss gefällt.

Kapitel 24 – Die Bindung

Immer noch saß Vegeta am Fluss, lies die Füße baumeln und sah in den Himmel.  
In seinen Händen drehte er das kleine Armband, welches er von Rina bekommen hatte.  
Immer wieder fuhr er mit seinen Fingern über den eingestickten Schriftzug „Rina".

Selbst als er hörte dass Son Goku aufwachte, rührte er sich nicht.

Goku rappelte sich auf. Schlaftrunken sah er sich um. Erst erspähte er Vegeta nicht und in ihm machte sich ein Gefühl breit, welches er nicht mochte.  
Doch einen Wimpernschlag später sah er ihn, am Fluss.  
Langsam stand Goku auf und ging auf leisen Sohlen zu ihm hinüber.  
Kurz darauf setzte er sich neben Vegeta und auch sein Blick fiel dann auf das Armband in den Händen des Prinzen.

Dann sah er wie Vegeta die Hände sinken lies und das Armband in den Fluss warf.  
„Vegeta" flüsterte der größere, doch Vegeta sah ihn nicht an, sondern Hob den Kopf und sah in den Mond.

Dann unterbrach er die Stille.  
„Beiss mich!" laut und deutlich hörte Son Goku diese bestimmten Worte.  
Schockiert und verwirrt sah er zu Vegeta. „Aber… Aber… Vegeta… das geht nicht… „  
„Sei still!" unterbrach Vegeta ihn „Tu es! Bevor ich mich anders entscheide".

Son Goku hatte diese Bestimmtheit in der Stimme des Prinzen nur selten gehört, in diesem Moment wusste er genau was er wollte.

Son Goku liebte seinen Prinzen, für ihn würde er alles tun, ewig mit ihm zusammen leben.  
Als Vegeta den Hals reckte, reagierte Son Goku endlich und lies sich vom Ufer auf den Füßen in den Fluss gleiten.  
Als er nun vor Vegeta stand, nahm er dessen Gesicht in die Hände. Es folgte ein sanfter, aber jedoch kurzer Kuss.

Son Goku wusste nicht genau, wie er anfangen sollte und dieses merkte Vegeta.  
„Fang an, gleich wirst du wissen was du tun musst…"

Son Goku seufzte unmerklich und vergrub ganz langsam seine Zähne in Vegetas Halsbeuge.  
Sofort fühlte er sich ausgefüllt. Er schien wie gesteuert, er spürte den wahren Saiyajin in sich.  
Sanft aber bestimmt, biss er Vegeta, bis Blut hervorbrach. Es wurde sofort gierig von Son Goku aufgeleckt.

Als Vegeta sich langsam verkrampfte, lies Goku von ihm ab.  
Die Arme des kleineren schlangen sich sogleich um die Taille des anderen und drückten sich an ihn.

Einige Momente verhaarten sie so.  
Dann sah Goku Vegeta in die Augen.  
„Vegeta… ich liebe dich so sehr… ich will immer mit dir zusammen sein" fing Goku leise an.  
Vegeta sah ihn immer noch an und nickte dann.

„Ich würde, alles für dich tun, was wünschst du dir am Meisten?"  
Ohne zu zögern antwortete Vegeta ihm „Ich will nur nach Hause…"  
In diesem Moment wusste Son Goku noch nicht, was es heißen sollte, doch er nickte.

Dann sahen sich beide an. „Wir müssen es unseren Frauen sagen…" brach es schließlich leise aus Goku heraus.

Vegeta spürte bereits wie seine Narbe verheilte. Er fühlte sich endlich vollkommen, ausgefüllt und trotzdem frei. Er hatte nicht gewusst wie sich sie Bindung zweier Saiyajins anfühlte, er hatte jedoch gehofft, dass es wunderbar sein musste.

Und so war es auch.  
Ein Gefühl welches Beide noch nie gespürt hatten.

Vegeta wusste, dass er sein Leben nur beschlossen hatte. Hatte sich für immer an den letzten richtigen Saiyajin gebunden. An seinen Feind.

Aber war Goku immer noch sein Feind?  
Nein.  
Sicher nicht.

Son Goku wusste nicht genau wie er sich Vegeta gegen über verhalten sollte, jedoch war ihm nun klar, dass es nun keine Frage mehr war, zu wem Vegeta Stand.  
Für Immer.  
Für Immer würde sein Prinz an seiner Seite sein.  
Sein inzwischen größter Wünsch wurde ihm Erfüllt.

Egal was passieren würde, er konnte nun immer wieder zurück zu Vegeta.

„Kommst du Kakarott?" hörte er Vegeta sagen.  
Verwirrt schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken auf.  
„Was, wie, wohin?"  
„Los, teleportier uns zurück. Wir können das eh nicht mehr länger auf schieben."  
Vegetas Stimme war ruhig und ohne Nervosität.

„Okay…" sprach Goku endlich und hielt Vegeta seine Hand hin.  
Ohne zu zögern ergriff Vegeta diese und schon waren Beide verschwunden.

Die Wiese war so still, wie zuvor.  
Jedoch war dieser Ort nun für die beiden verbundenen Saiyajins ein geheimer Platz.

Sie tauchten in mitten des Gartens der CC auf. Viele Gäste hatten zu dieser späten Stunde bereits die Party verlassen.

Doch ihre engsten Freunde waren noch immer da.  
Als sie beide plötzlich auftauchten, richteten sich ihre Blicke auf sie.

Piccolo der an einer Hauswand gelehnt hatte und die Augen geschlossen hatte, öffnete sie schlagartig und er bemerkte sofort das Mal an Vegetas Hals.  
Er sprang auf und Son Gohan der an Piccolos Schulter geschlafen hatte fiel um.  
„Heee… was ist denn los?" verwirrt sah Gohan sich um.

Schnellen Schrittes ging Piccolo auf Vegeta zu und knurrte  
„Du weißt genau, dass es nun kein zurück mehr gibt!"

Sicher nickte Vegeta dem Namekianer zu.  
Rina, die ein verweintes Gesicht hatte und von Chichi getröstet wurde, kam sogleich mit Chichi angelaufen, als sie hörten, dass die beiden ‚vermissten' wieder da waren.

Schon von weiten deutete Rina auf die Hand Vegetas die immer noch von Son Goku umklammert wurde.  
„VVEEEEGGGEEETTAAAA SCHAAATZZZZZ! DA BIST DU JA ENDLICH WIEDER!... ABER! WIESO HÄLLST DU DIE HAND VON IHM?"  
Sie blieb einige Meter vor ihm stehen.

Schon kam Chichi an ihre Seite „GOKU ! WAS TUST DU HIER? WO WARST DU DIE GANZE ZEIT! UND LASS DOCH ENDLICH VEGETA LOS!"

Vegeta schien nicht genau zu wissen, was er sagen sollte.  
Doch Goku lächelte ihm zu.  
Schnell glitten seine Hände an die Taille von Vegeta und wollten ihn an sich heran ziehen.  
Mit geröteten Wangen, wehrte sich Vegeta leicht. Doch Goku lächelte unentwegt.

Goku ignorierte die tobenden Frauen und beugte sich nun endlich lächeln zu dem kleinerem hinab und küsste ihn sanft.  
Langsam lies sich Vegeta in diesen Kuss fallen, jedoch er dauerte nicht so lange an wie Vegeta es sich gewünscht hätte.

Wutembrand stand Chichi neben ihrem immer noch Ehemann, sie waren ja immer noch nicht geschieden und hatte sich einen naheliegenden Topf vom Buffet geschnappt und den Goku über den Kopf gezogen.  
Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung, ohne das Goku so schnell mitbekam was passierte, war Vegeta an ihm vorbei gehuscht und hatte Chichi am Oberteil gepackt und ob sich einige cm vom Boden hoch.  
„Tu… tu das nie wieder, Weib!" fauchte er mit wutembrander Stimme.  
Langsam legte Goku ihm nun eine Hand auf die Schulter, „Komm schon, lass gut sein"

Hinter ihr konnte er Rina weinend auf dem Boden sitzen sehen. Sie war ihm egal.  
Abrupt lies er Chichi los und sie ging zu Boden.

„Wir gehen Kakarott" und Vegeta zeigte auf die CC.  
Er war müde und wollte nun endlich schlafen.

Son Gohan der sich nun auch endlich aufgesetzt hatte, lächelte vor sich hin. Er wusste, sein Vater war glücklich.  
Seine Mutter würde es schon verkraften.

Der nächste Morgen brach an.  
Und es schlichen drei misstrauische Frauen durch die Gänge der CC.  
„Und ihr seid euch sicher, dass ihr euch das nicht nur eingebildet oder eingeredet habt, weil ihr so betrunken wart?" fragte Bulma langsam.  
„Aber hör mal! Ich habs doch gesehen!" antwortete Chichi empört.  
„Und gehört" fügte Rina dazu.

Die Sonne war gerade aufgegangen und die drei Frauen waren zum Zimmer von Vegeta.  
„Mist, abgeschlossen" murmelte Bulma.  
„Und nun?" flüsterte Rina.  
„Kommt, wir klettern über das Dach und schauen über seinen Balkon!"

Leicht verwirrt nickten Chichi und Rina jedoch.  
Gesagt, getan.  
Über ein Außengeländer, schlichen nun die drei Frauen über das Dach der CC. Gleich würden sie bei Vegetas Balkon ankommen und in sein Zimmer sehen können.

Angekommen.  
Geduckt sahen die drei über das Geländer.  
Sie sahen einen schlafenden Vegeta im Bett.  
Allein.

„Seht ihr! Wo ist denn bitte schön Goku?" verdrehte Bulma die Augen.  
„Aber ich habs doch gesehen, wir sind doch nicht blind oder Rina?"

Dann deutete Bulma mit einem Ruck auf die anliegende Tür in Vegetas Zimmer.  
Goku schritt langsam nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet aus dem Badezimmer.  
Die Augen der drei Frauen weiteten sich langsam. Sie sahen wie Goku langsam auf das Bett Vegetas zuging und sich neben ihn setzte.  
Langsam beugte er sich hinab und küsste den schlafenden Prinz auf die Stirn.  
Dieser öffnete schnell die Augen und verführte Goku zu einem langem, langsamen Kuss.

Chichi schnappte der Mund auf.  
Doch bevor sie schreien konnte, hielt Bulma ihr den Mund zu.  
„Psssccchhhtttttt" machte sie. Geschockt und ungläubig kletterten die drei Frauen wieder langsam vom Dach.

Wieder im Garten des Hauses angelangt schrie Chichi nun wütend um sich.  
„DER SOLL MIR BLOß NIE WIEDER UNTER DIE AUGEN KOMMEN!" wütend lief sie zu ihrem Auto und fuhr davon.

Rina hatte dagegen einfach keine Worte mehr und als Bulma ihr behutsam ihre Hand auf die Schulter legte, ging auch sie, um niemals wieder zu kommen.

Beide Männer waren nun endgültig für ihre Frauen gestorben.

Bulma hingegen zuckte mit den Schultern und fing an zu lächeln.  
Sie würde die beiden Saiyajins bei sich bleiben lassen und für immer für sie da sein.

„Vegeta… ich werde alles dafür tun, dass du glücklich wirst."  
„Das wirst du nicht können. Das wonach ich mich am meisten sehne, existiert nicht mehr…" antwortete der angesprochene leise.

„Vegeta, ich liebe dich"  
Auf diesen wichtigen Satz antwortete der angesprochene Prinz mit einem Nicken, welches Son Goku vollkommen ausreichte.

Sie waren zusammen.  
Alles andere war egal.  
Der Unterklassenkrieger und sein Prinz.  
Für immer.

~Ende~

Schön, dass du diese Ff bis hier her begleitet hast. Ich hoffe die hat dir auch gefallen.  
Jedoch folgt hier nach noch ein „Epilog Kapitel" welches noch zur Geschichte gehört und du nicht verpassen solltest.  
Also bis zum aller letzten Teil dieser Geschichte „Bis über den Tod hinaus".

EPILOG- Bis über den Tod hinaus

Epilog  
Bis über den Tod hinaus

Die letzten zwei Saiyajins auf der Erde, waren inzwischen um einiges gealtert. Vom äußerem hatten sie sich kaum verändert, nur innerlich.  
Nun waren schon viele Jahrzehnte vergangen. Doch noch beide lebten. Alle ihre Freunde waren bereits im Jenseits, ja sogar ihre Kinder, denn sie waren ja alle keine vollen Saiyajins gewesen.

Gelebt hatten die beiden, in Ruhe und Frieden. Zwischen ihnen krachte es hier und dort. Doch sie waren zufrieden und immer noch zusammen.

Son Goku war immer glücklich und zufrieden gewesen. Vegeta hingegen fehlte etwas.  
Er war durch und durch der Prinz der Saiyajins und das wusste Son Goku auch.

Doch nun waren beide alt und würden nicht mehr lange leben.  
Son Goku hatte es schon länger bemerkt, dass es Vegeta zusehends schlechter ging, welches dieser jedoch nicht zugeben mochte.

Er liebte ihn so sehr.

Son Goku schreckte auf. Er hatte geträumt.  
Geträumt er sei auf dem Planeten Vegeta gewesen. Und sein Prinz war der Herrscher.  
Er sah nun auf den neben ihm schlafenden Vegeta hinab und da fiel es ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen.

Er musste die Dragonballs suchen. Die, die Dende neu erschafften hatte für ihn.

Leise stand er auf und ging in die Küche.  
Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst.  
Schnell schrieb er Vegeta einen Zettel  
„Vegeta, ich muss etwas dringendes Erledigen, ich werde mich beeilen schnell zurück zu sein" Am Ende malte er etwas kritzelig ein kleines Herz.  
Bei dem Anblick des Zettels musste er lächeln.

Er brach auf. Mit der MT war es ihm ein leichtes von ort zu Ort zu kommen.  
Schnell hatte er in Bulmas verstaubtem Labor einen alten Radar gefunden. Da sich die Dragonballs im ganzen Universum verteilten musste er mühsam von Planet zu Planet.

Jedoch in wenigen Tagen hatte er alle zusammen. Als er den letzten endlich in seine Tasche gepackt hatte, seufzte er erleichtert auf.  
„Ich bin echt nicht mehr der alte, echt ich glaub ich wird alt" sprach er zu sich selbst.  
Und er untertrieb noch. Auch er wusste, dass er vermutlich nicht mehr allzu viel Lebenszeit hatte.  
Doch nun hatte er Vegetas Wunsch endlich verstanden, nach all den Jahren.

Wieder auf der Erde, wollte er nun sogleich den Drachen rufen.  
„Drache Erscheine!"  
Schnell verdunkelte sich der Himmel und der Drache erschien.  
Der Drache schmunzelte.  
„Son Goku, dich mal wieder zu sehen, ich dachte schon, du lebst nicht mehr, aber nun nenne mir deinen Wunsch!"  
„Ich bitte dich den Planeten Vegeta wieder herzustellen mit all seinen Einwohnern! Ach und bitte bring Vegeta und mich doch auch gleich dort hin!"

Die Augen des Drachen leuchteten auf und er sprach erneut „Okay, das kann ich machen. Bis dann Son Goku"

Nach einem Blinzeln sah Son Goku dass er bereits nicht mehr auf der Erde war.  
Er sah sich um. Ein wundervoller Planet.  
Schnell spürte er Vegetas Aura auf und war in Sekundenbruchteilen bei ihm.  
„Kakarott…" stotterte Vegeta langsam, während er sich immer noch umsah.

„Mein Prinz" flüsterte Son Goku leise.  
Dann lächelte er und ging vor seinem Prinzen in die knie. „Ich habe euren Wunsch wie versprochen erfüllt"

Vegetas Augen weiteten sich „Dann... dann ist das hier wirklich mein Planet… aber…"

Schon kurz darauf hatten einige andere Saiyajins sie entdeckt und liefen auf Vegeta zu „Euer Hoheit!".  
Schon wurde Vegeta von seinen Untertarnen davon gezogen.  
Lächelnd folgt Son Goku ihm langsam.

Kurze Zeit darauf befand sich Vegeta bereits auf dem Thron des Schlosses. Sein Schloss.  
Die Saiyajins verehrten ihn, als sei nie etwas passiert.  
Für Son Goku war klar, Vegeta war nun am richtigem Platz.  
Einige Tage hatten Son Goku und Vegeta kaum Zeit für einander. Vegeta musste ständig Sachen erledigen, etwas klären und vieles mehr.

Doch sein Gesundheitszustand wurde immer schlechter, von Tag zu Tag. Vegeta hatte inzwischen eine Herzkrankheit bekommen.  
Eines Abend fing Son Goku Vegeta auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer ab.  
„Kakarott.."  
Stürmisch verführte Son Goku Vegeta in einen innigen Kuss.  
„Danke…" flüsterte Vegeta.  
„Wofür?" blinzelte Son Goku verlegen.  
„Für dass hier alles."  
„Aber Vegeta, ich habe es für dich getan, weil ich dich liebe"  
eine kurze Stille trat ein.  
„Ja… ich liebe dich auch"

Beide verschwanden in Vegeta Zimmer.  
Am nächsten Morgen war Vegeta bereits sehr früh aufgestanden und zu seinem Thron gegangen.

Als Son Goku endlich erwachte und er Vegetas Aura erspüren wollte, konnte er sie nicht mehr finden. Erschrocken lief er alle Gänge ab und dann in den Thronsaal. Dort saß er. Er sah ganz friedlich aus, als würde er schlafen, doch Son Goku wusste, dass Vegeta gestorben war.  
In ihm brach eine Leere aus, doch er hatte gewusst, dass es bald so kommen würde und auch er hatte nicht mehr allzu lange zu leben.

Es vergingen nur noch wenige Tage, bis auch Son Goku friedlich im Schlaf starb.

Er öffnete die Augen und sah Enma Daio vor sich.  
„Hallo Son Goku! Du auch hier?"  
„Ähm ja, schätz auch ein Saiyajin lebt nicht ewig"  
„Naja, eigentlich hättest du noch ein bisschen Zeit gehabt, aber da Vegeta gestorben ist und ihr durch das Ritual so eng verbunden seid, aber naja, da lässt sich nichts mehr machen"

„Also ab mit dir ins Jenseits!"  
„Eine Frage… bitte… was ist mit Vegeta passiert?"

„Ihm wurde Gnade gewährt und er musste nicht in die Hölle. Seine Seele wurde gereinigt und wartet auf seine Wiedergeburt"

„Achso… wenn... ich… also… also ich meine, wenn ich auch diesen Weg wählen würde, gäbe es denn die Möglichkeit ihn wieder zu sehen?"

„Nein, das ist vollkommen unmöglich! Die Seelen werden unabhängig von einander bei Bedarf wiedergeboren. Und alle Erinnerungen ausgelöscht."

Son Goku überlegte kurz.  
„Ich möchte trotzdem nicht ins Jenseits. Ich möchte denselben Weg wie Vegeta nehmen"

Enma Daio zuckte mit den Schultern „Ihr seid schon ein komisches Völkchen, aber wenn du dir sicher bist, es gibt dann kein Zurück mehr"

„Ja ich bin sicher, es gibt hier nichts mehr für mich."

„Dann Leb wohl" antwortete Enma und wies auf eine schwarze Tür hinter sich.

Als Son Goku hindurchgegangen war, wurde es schwarz, für eine sehr lange Zeit.

Es vergingen Jahrhunderte.

/DING DONG/  
Eine Schulglocke läutete.  
Unruhig und noch laut plappernd ging eine Abschlussklasse einer Highschool in ihren Klassenraum.  
Ein auffällig großer Junge, er immer noch offen und lautstark sich unterhielt, sprach auch dann noch als die Lehrerin endlich die Klasse Betrat.  
Hinter ihr folgte ein ziemlich kleiner Junge für sein Alter.  
„Hey, seid endlich ruhig dahinten!"  
Endlich verstummte die Klasse.  
„Ich möchte euch euren neuen Mitschüler vorstellen! Bitte stell dich doch selbst vor!"  
Der kleinere Junge, mit tiefschwarzen abstehenden Haaren verschränkte die Arme. „Nein, keine Lust! Ich bin eh nur hier, weil mein Vater es so will! Ich hab keine Lust auf diese anderen Leute hier, also brauche ich mich auch nicht vorzustellen"

Immer noch mit verschränkten Armen und bösem Blick ging er auf den einzigen freien Platz in der Klasse.

Die Lehrerin zuckte verwundert mit den Schultern aber begann dann einfach mit ihrem Unterricht.

Dem großen Jungen, der bei Beginn der Stunde, sich noch so lautstark Unterhalten hatte, war der Neue gleich aufgefallen. Irgendwie musste er den neuen immer ansehen. Irgendwie kam er ihm bekannt vor, aber er war sich sicher ihn noch nie gesehen zu haben.  
Doch irgend so ein Gefühl war da in ihm.  
Er konnte es sich nicht erklären.

Dann war endlich diese Stunde vorbei.  
Umringt von seinen Mitschülern wurde der freundliche Schüler gebeten mit ihnen zusammen essen zu gehen. Er war sehr beliebt.

Doch er schüttelte den Kopf und folgte unbemerkt dem neuem Mitschüler.  
„Hey warte doch mal" sagte er endlich als sie einen leeren Gang erreichten.  
Der kleinere drehte sich um.  
„Was willst du?"  
„Sagmal… warum bist du so wütend?"  
„So bin ich immer."  
„Irgendwie kommst du mir bekannt vor…"  
Der kleinere sah den größeren musternd an.  
„Nein, ich kenne dich nicht."

„Och komm schon, dann lass uns einfach mal etwas unternehmen! Lass mich dein Freund sein, sei doch nicht so stur!"  
Bettelte der größere ihn lächelnd an.  
„Nein!"  
„Komm schon, lass und zusammen essen gehen, oder in die Stadt gehen… oder was willst du?"  
„Was ich will? Ich will einfach nur nach Hause!"  
Mit diesen Worten hatte er sich umgedreht und wollte gehen.  
Der größere stand steif dar. Er zog die brauen zusammen und dachte nach „Das… das hast du schon einmal zu mir gesagt…"  
Verwundert sah sich der angesprochene erneut um „Ich sagte doch, ich kenne dich nicht".  
Doch er war sich sicher. Da war etwas in ihm. Irgendwie ein Gefühl. Und ein drang den anderen nicht einfach gehen zu lassen.  
Doch so oft und angestrengt er sich versuchte zu erinnern, kam nichts in seinem Kopf zustande.

Jeden Tag in der Mittagspause und nach dem Unterricht folgt der beliebte Schüler dem Anderem, versuchte sich jeden Tag mit ihm anzufreunden.  
Bis der kleinere endlich zustimmte nach der Schule etwas mit ihm Essen zu gehen.  
Langsam freundeten sie sich an.  
Unternahmen immer mehr Dinge zusammen.

An einem Tag liefen sie durch die Stadt und der große sah den ganzen Tag missmutig drein. „Was ist los? Du bist doch sonst nicht so?"  
„Mir geht da so ein Traum von letzter Nacht nicht mehr aus dem Kopf?"  
„Ach Gott, hast du Angst vor Träumen? Mein Gott, aber echt! Stell dich nicht so an!"  
„Es war kein Alptraum, es war ein… ich weiss nicht, irgendwie schöner Traum! Aber lach jetzt nicht. Wir beide waren dort und wir waren die stärksten Kämpfer im ganzen Universum! Es war wunderbar! Und nun geht es mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, irgendwas ist da in einem Kopf! Der Traum fühlte sich so wahnsinnig real an!"

Der kleinere der nun die Brauen zusammen zog sprach dann „Ach, das war nur ein Traum!"  
Jedoch fing nun auch er an zu denken… darüber nachzudenken, was ihm der andere gerade erzählt hatte.

Aber das war nur ein Traum.  
Nur Wunschdenken.  
Oder?  
Nein, Doch, da war etwas in ihm.  
Ein Gefühl…

ENDE EPILOG.

_  
Schön, dass du nun auch noch den Epilog gelesen hast. Hoffe er gefällt. Mit Absicht habe ich den beiden Schülern keine Namen gegeben. Ob sich die beiden irgendwann Erinnern bleibt offen :)  
Mir hat es sehr viel Spass gemacht, an dieser FF zu arbeiten und ich habe auch schon 2 weitere in Planung, ebenfalls zu diesem Thema und Paaring.

Auf jeden Fall würde ich mich sehr über ein Abschlusskommentar freuen!

Dann ich hoffe, bis zur nächsten FF, eure Acavi


End file.
